I Make My Own Story
by Linnay
Summary: HP/GW Crossover.SLASH. No longer a teenager, Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is going to change.For better or worse?
1. Prologue Memories

**Beta read by KounetsuDeb and edited: 14 August 2009. **

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's (appearing in later chapters) and any similarities between these have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager, Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or worse?

**Pairings: **Unknown at the moment. (Or I don't have the faintest clue. XP)

**Warnings: **The only warnings is that anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though.

**Author's Note: ** Okay, this is only the prologue and doesn't really have anything to do with the main plot. I just felt I had to have it. Tell me what you think?

I Make My Own History

Prologue

~*~

"Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Lord John Acton, Professor of History, University of Cambridge

~*~

My younger days for me were something I lived through and saw pass before my eyes as if I was the audience. It was not something I chose to delve too much into, because I would always get pushed back either way. Better to just listen and do what you were told. Resign yourself to your fate in other words.

I was used to being different but I never knew why I was different. They never told me, or rather they told me but I didn't believe a single word that came out of their mouths. It didn't sound right, what they said, and I knew there was something else beneath the lies, though I was unsure if I really wanted to know.

I had my assigned chores to do and I did them for lack of knowledge no to do them. It was something I did and nothing more than that. What did I know? I was only a child then.

You could say I had been through a lot, but I wouldn't honestly be able to answer that fairly. Because I never knew what the norm was or what common sense told you to do.

I suppose I had always kind of just tagged along when things happened and secrets unraveled themselves in front of me whether I wanted them to or not. Perhaps it was easier that way. At least it seemed to solve a lot of problems by not refusing the demands put on me and to just go with the flow, although I might have tweaked the rules to my convenience...Just a little.

I had gone through my life without anyone to look up to and when I finally found one, I lapsed onto them like an affection deprived child, which I guess I was. I needed a dominant figure in my life that gave me guidance and told me the right thing to do. Even if I more often was put through wacky 'guess the animal' sessions, I managed to do what they wanted of me. I was at peace with that. It made me feel like I had a purpose in life and that I did the things they told me to do because I wanted to do them.

I didn't see any fault in his ways of guidance, they were just that, more wacky and possibly senile, in some sense, but all the same done in all well-meaning. Although I was almost always confused by his antics during school, I've come to realize and appreciate it later on in life for what it really was.

But then I met _him_ and the rose colored dream I had conjured began to crack despite the support of my newfound friends. Apparently he had an issue with me and my existence, because something that happened when I was barely a year old. I have heard of grudges but this was just ridiculous. I would have probably thought the whole ordeal very amusing had it not been for the fact that he wanted me dead and was prepared to do practically anything to succeed in making that happen.

We met a few times and I always managed to get away, however the price for doing so kept growing and I found myself wondering if I should just let him kill me. Wasn't that better than to have him hurt the ones that I held close to my heart? Of course it was never that easy and now I had to worry about me instead hurting them, my friends, for even thinking like that. Not to mention that I kind of did not want to die either after close consideration in the end. So I threw that temporary idea quickly into the trash bin.

Like every story it had to come to an end at some time. Fortunately it was not mine, not yet, but I lost some close friends that day. Earlier I had lost the most prominent guiding light I had in my life and I found myself confused at what I should do. Thankfully I had some trustworthy and reliable best friends that pulled me up by the neck. I might very well had lost my mind long before if it hadn't been for them.

When things were crashing down around me; I only had eyes for one figure that I swore to make sure disappeared from this life forever. He had been leeching onto this side of the realm for too long and it had to stop now. I don't exactly know how I managed to go through with it, or if it was even me that did it, but somehow he had finally gone back to the darkness where he came from.

It was over. I could for the first time take time to look up at the vast blue sky, the white and grey clouds that enveloped the earth I was standing on. Isn't it strange how we appreciate little things like the feel of the cool breeze on our cheeks when we know how close we got from never feeling that again? My only wish was that everyone that had died that day hadn't, and they could like me stand here despite of the rubble and burned earth, relishing in what we call life.

So I held out my arms and closed my eyes, drawing a deep lungful of air and smiling when I heard my name being shouted by familiar voices.

I was still alive, and I was free.

**AN: **In the next chapter is where the main story begins. But before that I have a request to ask of you. I'm still a slash fan at heart; however I'm having problems choosing who to pair Harry off with. Mind though that I plan for this relationship to be evenly matched and not really neither of them being the obvious submissive one. You have these to choose and vote from but I've marked the ones that I prefer. : nudges you:

Heero - Duo - Trowa*- Quatre - Wufei* (Btw, if I don't get any responses I'll just choose one.)

Ah, and if you haven't noticed it yet. I don't have any established relationships between the pilots in beforehand and I honestly think it's been used too often for me to want to use that too again. I like them as just good friends too without them being automatically paired together. Who says guys can't still be friends and hug each other?


	2. Chapter One Meetings

**Beta read by KounetsuDeb and edited: 2 September 2009**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager, Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read. If there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note: **The first chapter is finally here and the voting is as of this moment closed. By reading the paring information you'll know who won. *grin* Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far and I hope this first chapter will be satisfactory to all of you! Then, without further ado, chapter 1 of 'I make my own story'. *bows*

I Make my Own Story

Chapter One

~*~

"History is the version of past events that people have decided to agree upon."

Napoleon Bonaparte

~*~

Staring straight out into the dry air of the large classroom, Harry James Potter could hear Professor McCarty's droning voice carry over the lecture room in the background. Her petite but curvaceous body kept flickering back and forth as she paced the center stage. It was too bad the graying history professor lacked the talent of keeping her students awake and alert during her sessions. She failed miserably in attracting their attention and Harry always fought hard against the drowsiness that attempted to take him in its hold. He had just woken up from one of those failed attempts at not falling asleep, by a nudge in the side from one of the other students sharing in the torment with him.

Glaring at the offending individual, a dyed-blonde haired student by the name of Mitchell Lewis (who preferred the nickname Mitch); Harry grumbled under his breath before catching his pen tightly from where it had rolled out of it onto the small retractable wooden table. An ingenious invention that was pulled up, from the back of the seat in front of you, and then angled horizontally to form a small area you could place all your materials on.

He scribbled down some indistinctive notes in his notebook to fight off the lasting sleepiness still clouding the corners of his eyes. He then cast a sideways glance at the clock hanging by the entrance and cursed softly under his breath when he saw there was still more than 30 minutes left of suffering from the droning professor.

Disguising his snickers behind a hand held to the mouth, Mitch sent a meaningful look to the one sitting at Harry's other side. A pale, brown haired girl with a long ponytail spared them an exasperated look before going back to listening to Professor McCarty. Really, she thought, they should at least _try_ to listen to the Professor.

Janet McCarty wasn't a professor at the University of Cambridge for nothing; she is one of the world's leading authors when it comes to the British history during the old 1000-1200s in particular, counting in the old time frame, however she took great interest in the later periods as well.

Considering it was now After Colony 201 it would make the original year somewhere around 2300 (give or take a year or two). Plenty of time for the human race to finally conquer outer space and build space colonies, hence the renaming and start of a new time frame. One would think reading and learning about history this old wouldn't be of any interest whatsoever to someone as young as Harry but we'll get back to that later. He was only 21 and his fellow students, or those he hang out with, were all older than him by four years or more.

Mitch happened to be 28, but acted like a teenager stuck in a crack high at times; this was usually when he was not sober, mind you. Though his behavior was in dire need of improvement, no one could complain about his intelligence, which had earned him one of the top spots at one of the most prestigious Universities in the world, namely the University of Cambridge.

Anna Kristiansen (the girl on Harry's other side) is a 25 year old foreign exchange student from Sweden; who Harry had met at one occasion when he had been searching for a certain book in the Faculty of History's own library, renamed the Seeley Library after Sir John Seeley. He had only been a resident student there for two months and the humongous library had had him totally and utterly confused.

He had been mumbling irritably to himself when a soft giggle interrupted his self loathing, Anna had then proceeded with reaching up and pulling out the book just to the lower left from him and under his nose. To say he had been slightly annoyed at that would have been an understatement.

Since that time they had started studying together, when after they had realized they were in the same history course and the book Harry had been looking for was actually the same one Anna had been in pursuit of. It was more convenient to just sit down and study the book together in the library, so they had formed a kind of two member study group.

It was at one of these study meetings they had happened upon Mitch who was being his usual restless self, and in the process of driving one of the assistant librarians insane with his complicated and bewildering arguments. It was just by chance that Harry had looked up, their eyes met, and he had sealed his doom forever. Mitch had promptly left the spluttering assistant librarian on the spot and walked up to where Harry and Anna had been sitting by the end of one of the rows of wooden tables. Sitting down in the chair beside Harry, he had jumped right into a major rant about the stupidity of the King John who kept asking for more money from the noblemen to fund his foreign expeditions which later on, when the merchants and noblemen had grew tired of him, resulted in something called the Great Charter being drawn up. Too stunned to give any response Harry and Anna had spent the next half hour just staring dumbly at the man as he just seemed to go on and on.

Eventually feeling refreshed, after his not so small rant; Mitch had introduced himself and continued by inviting himself into their little study group. He had said something about them being grateful because they had been 'graced with one of the world's deepest and vast sources of knowledge'.

There had never been a calm moment with Mitch after that - except for when the older man actually paid attention to the lecturer and that was always a much appreciated reprieve, though he honestly was a nice guy when it came down to it.

What Harry hadn't been aware of was that they had been given a reputation as one of the schools most wacky and weird study groups, albeit also one of the most successful. Somehow the mix of the three made for a strange working combination that really paid off, educational wise anyway.

That is when Richard and Julie entered the picture after having heard said reputation, dared the rumors and approached the trio.

Richard Weston was a gangly young man at 26 years of age, and wore his dark hair short and tidy in contrast to Mitch's and Harry's wild hair; although Mitch's was a conscious fashion choice while Harry couldn't help the unruly and shaggy black locks. The man's glasses were placed on the tip of his nose in a manner that almost threatened to fall off at any moment, Harry had the urge to tell the man to push them further up his nose to prevent that from happening or he would do it for him. Harry's own glasses had been exchanged for a pair that was more suited for his face structure after Hogwarts and opted for a pair of oval formed and silver rimmed ones.

Richard was a silent man and maybe a bit timid in his appearance at first glance. If you were fooled by his appearance you were in for a surprise, he was not to be trifled with when he had made a decision.

Julie Hayes on the other hand…while equal in age with Richard and also a childhood friend, was something of an object of admiration just for her sheer classical beauty accentuated by her dark cinnamon colored hair; Add to that a cunning intelligence, then you had a full-fledged young woman perfectly capable of taking care of herself in practically every situation thrown at her. She was just as manipulative to those she met to get what she wanted, as she was kind to her friends and family. Harry just thanked his lucky stars that he was amongst those she called friends and smiled sympathetically at those who were not so fortunate.

The two childhood friends had always made up for each other's short comings and in later years that relationship had developed into something more. It was quite obvious Julie was the dominant one in their relationship and Richard seemed entirely at ease with that. That might have been because he, having known her for a very long time, also knew what made her go placid and serene whenever he felt the need to, which proved to be quite handy.

So Julie had walked up to them with Richard not far behind and carried on with talking them into letting the two of them join their little study group, even besting Mitch in the argument that followed to the older man's annoyance and amusement. Having declared himself the leader of the group, Mitch then accepted the couple's request without further ado while praising Julie on her excellent rhetoric skills.

Harry remembered wondering what in the name of Merlin had gotten him into this predicament; he seemed to just attract strange individuals no matter where he went.

Anna was as normal as you could get, except the female had a tendency to randomly crack up laughing for no apparent reason whatsoever. According to her though, she had a wild imagination that sometimes got out of hand and didn't offer any further information than that. Harry's only response to that had been an unidentifiable expression and a short nod of acceptance before they went back to studying. Harry opting to not ask for a more detailed explanation for fear of what he would hear, she could give off very ominous cackles at times.

Feeling his eyes start to droop again, Harry pinched his cheek and winced when he squeezed too hard, earning him another snicker from Mitch and a roll of the eyes from Anna. Only ten minutes left to go, he thought, and tried to focus on Professor McCarty's last finish and round off. He would just have to go back to the book she had based the lecture on for today and read up on everything he had missed by taking a nap in the middle of it. Sorry to say it, but even her own books were more interesting than their author herself.

The graying woman clicked her heel shoes on the wooden floor and wrote something on the whiteboard; she spoke about how the University of Cambridge came to be and why it is the second oldest English speaking University in the World, though Harry already knew that and then some. It was true that a group of scholars from Oxford, the oldest University in the world, had left Oxford after a dispute with the local townspeople living there. They had then travelled to the town of Cambridge, built and formed their own University there in 1209.

However, most people did not know that the scholars had in fact been wizards; after erasing the townspeople's memories, decided to leave so as not to cause a similar event in the future. At first they kept to themselves and only invited other wizards and witches to study there, however they soon realized that that was not what they truly wished for and opened the University for non-magical students.

Unlike other wizards these were men interested in both Wizarding and Muggle sciences, history and other studies. They strived for some sort of co-existence between the regular world and their own…however they understood that they would have to put up rules of secrecy of their own that every attending wizard and witch would have to abide by to prevent detection again. Many other wizards frowned upon this idea and protests were submitted at regular intervals of every one hundred year or so; demanding that the university go back to only accepting those magically endowed. The complaints never bore fruit fortunately, and the university was left alone to grow to what it is today, one of the most prestigious universities in the modern world.

The vice-chancellor, Margaret Rockford, herself was a witch in fact, and it was her who had offered Harry a spot at the university. Harry, who had not received a Muggle education since he was ten, was also provided with an alternate method of reaching the general standard when it came to Muggle studies. History though had really sparked his interest and when the time came for him to choose what to study he had wasted no time to look up the Faculty of History and applied.

Being a wizard (and a famous one at that) had helped him get into the university, but he still considered himself to be somewhat knowledgeable and that he had achieved an acceptable level to enter. During Hogwarts he hadn't been the brightest student and his last years at the school hadn't really been standard education, if you know what I mean. Well, not in the sense that you usually thought of education at least, he doubted knowing how to fight a Dark Lord was one of them.

"Oi…earth to Harry…come in Harry."

Harry shook himself out of his little daydream and tried to ignore the poking Mitch was doing to his cheek, hoping the errant man would soon lose interest. Of course, that was just wishful thinking since he knew the man wouldn't stop his ministrations without getting a reaction from Harry or die trying; Harry suspected as much and that was the only reason he responded by sighing, although he still didn't move.

"Well, it's up to you if you want to stay here, but I just thought I'd told you that the lecture is over already."

"Huh?" Harry snapped his eyes from the spot he had been focusing on and shot a look at the blonde. Mitch stopped his poking when Harry's face shifted and grinned widely at the dumb look the raven haired sported.

"I said the lecture was over sleeping beauty, as in finished, the end, happily ever after and yadda yadda." He waved his hand casually to clarify his point.

Harry threw a look at the clock and saw that it was indeed 4 o'clock in the afternoon, though the empty lecture room should have been enough of a clue.

"Right, thanks."

"No problem man. You can pay me back by buying me lunch tomorrow."

Harry raised his eyebrow at Mitch while taking his course books and putting them in his shoulder bag along with his notebook and pencils. He closed it with the worn iron clasp at the front and looped it on his upper body and shoulder.

"I'm not buying you lunch Mitch." He said as he stepped through the rows of seats to get to the other side of the lecture hall and stairs leading to the entrance and exit.

Casting a glance out one of the windows he noticed the late afternoon sun shining brightly outside despite that it was nearly December. He smiled slightly at the scene, turning his feet and taking the steps down the stairs one by one. He really did like the sun and the warmth it gave you when you let its rays hit your body.

"Are you leaving me out to starve to death tomorrow then?" Mitch clutched at his heart and faked a fainting motion, making the appropriate sounds to fulfill the act.

Harry smiled exasperatedly but kept walking. He heard Mitch catch up to him as he turned the corner and went out through the large door. Spotting Anna waiting for them just outside the lecture hall, he gave her a nod and struck up a sedate pace down the corridor beside her.

Remembering the errand he had to do before he went home, he dug around in the inner pocket of his dark-colored jacket. He unfolded the wrinkly piece of paper and checked the title of the book again, before putting it in the right front pocket of the jacket this time for easier access.

"What was that?" Anna asked him in her low and soft voice.

"Ah, just a book I have to get for the course. I suppose I will have to get Professor McCarty's book too now considering I slept through most of it." He shrugged.

"Why don't you just go to the library and read them there?" She asked.

"I want a copy of my own." He said while he made sure the zipper and buttons on his jacket was fastened properly; it was getting chilly outside this time of the year. "Plus it's hard to get a hold of a book during a course is it not? I'd rather be at my own place reading the book than have the same experience like last time, when I had several other students watching me like hawks waiting for me to be done with it and put the book back in the shelf."

"You won't be having that problem if you looked up the book list and read them before the start of the course." She informed him.

"Everyone is not like you Anna."

"Too bad." She smiled mysteriously as she glanced out the large glass ceiling above them, humming a low melody and her head moving lightly to the tune.

"I swear, I'm going to get into that head of hers someway, someday." Mitch hissed under his breath at Harry's ear, earning him a small smile.

The entrance to the Faculty of History was packed with late afternoon students that were either on their way home, to one of the libraries (the Seeley library or the main University library), or to one of the self-study rooms you could book to study or research for your essays in. Some students were sharing some social conversations, while others were either discussing a lecture or a book they had recently read. It was a mix of students from many different countries that contributed to the many various viewpoints the university was so proud of to represent.

"I'll see you Harry. Bye." Anna waved at him and Mitch as she disappeared into the ever moving crowd.

"Which way are you going?" Mitch asked him.

"Uh, I think I need to take the south entrance to get to Walkers Bookshop. I was told I could get it there." He said thinking back to what one of the assistant librarians had told him when he had asked where he could get a hold of a copy of the book. She told him if he wanted a copy of the book for a reasonable price, then he should go to the Walkers Bookshop who offered students a ten percent discount.

"Aw, and I was thinking of introducing you to my new girlfriend since last week from another class." The blonde man pouted at him.

"You're saying a girl actually agreed to go out with you? Willingly and sober at that?"

Harry ducked the swat at his head effortlessly and stepped away a bit to avoid further attempts at abusing his person.

"You're one to talk Harry. You're 21 for Christ's sake, but I have never seen you at any of the parties you've been invited to or with any girl, and I'm not counting Anna or Julie." He said when Harry was about to protest. "Do you get out at all?"

"I do get out." Harry said annoyed at the intrusive questions about his private life.

"At night?" Countered Mitch.

The young black haired man grumbled before huffing out an answer.

"At the moment I'm devoted to my studies."

"Uh-huh. It doesn't hurt to have some fun sometimes Harry, you know that right?"

"Of course I do." He said irritably. What did he think he was, an idiot?

"Great! Then why don't you come to my party this weekend on Saturday! It's a deal!" He said before Harry had a chance to respond and saw him ran off into the crowd to meet up with a few of his other friends.

They waved as Mitch came up to them and one gave him a pat on the back, engaging in an active conversation with many hand moves. Their laughter rang clear in the building until it disappeared with them outside.

Repositioning his shoulder pack to a more comfortable one, Harry thought he should also take his leave and get the book thing over with, before it began turning dark outside. He could already see the beginning of the sun's dimmed light shining against the rooftops, giving them a darker and somewhat crimson color. He pulled the jacket collar tighter to prevent the cold wind from biting at his skin.

How long had it been now? Three or four years since he had graduated from and left Hogwarts? His first ambition he had developed in school was the desire to become an Auror; too bad he never quite managed to raise his grade in Potions or otherwise he think he would have had a fair shot at getting accepted at the academy.

The following years he hadn't done much except for traveling around a bit and visiting his friends in between. He still kept a close contact with both Ron and Hermione though; he had recently started combining his letters with using the video phone. The latter he had given up soon enough with Ron and kept with the traditional letter writing. Although he sent them the Muggle way with a post stamp to a postbox at the local post office, where Ron would fetch it since Muggles couldn't get through the protecting wards around the Burrow to deliver the letters.

The flat he lived at did not allow pets unfortunately, and he had been forced to leave Hedwig in Ron's care, earning him a few scars on his hands from the angry and then perturbed owl. He was very fond of her and it had been hard leaving her in someone else's care, but it being Ron he felt slightly more at ease knowing she was at a good place where she would be properly looked after. He had originally thought about asking Hermione, but then remembered her pet Crookshanks and the cat's tendency to chase everything that moved and wasn't human.

It had been a happy surprise when Ron wrote him one day, two weeks into his stay and new home in Cambridge; the letter was to let him know he had finally asked Hermione if she wanted to go out with him. Looking back to their school years he guess he could see the signs between them but it hadn't been something he'd taken notice of until now.

At one point in time he would help George Weasley with his and his late twin's shop _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes,_ after the brother had died under a falling wall in the midst of the battle of Hogwarts with Voldemort and his followers. In losing his partner in crime and mastermind, the redhead went around doing the usual, but seemed to be lacking that characteristic excitement and soul in his work, which was understandable but all the same saddening. He had felt the tension whenever the young Weasley talked about a new idea or development of new jokes and pranks. His little brother Ron tried to encourage him but it wasn't the same. It never would be with the loss of a loved one.

~*~

It turned out the bookstore was not that far from campus; although he still had to walk for twenty minutes and ask for directions once when he kept coming back to a street, he was sure he had already passed, and after having ended up in an alleyway with a dead end. He knew he didn't have an excellent sense of direction, but he didn't expect it to be that bad either. It nagged mildly at him and he blamed it on him still being new to the area to save face.

Following the directions from a friendly elderly woman, he thanked her with a grateful smile and hurried his steps trying to save some of the time he had lost from wandering around the city. He stepped over a puddle and crossed the street before spotting the shop. Harry avoided colliding with a middle aged man who was obviously in a hurry; however he failed to notice the other figure slightly behind him.

With stumbling feet he felt his left shoulder blade connect with another man's chest, and incapable of stopping himself he would have continued downwards and hit his behind... that is if it wasn't for the stranger's hands catching him under the arms.

Stunned and breathless for a few seconds of the sudden event, it took him a while to register the hands that still held him upright and was the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground.

Catching the strange looks he was receiving from the late, rush hour, commuters he shook himself out of his stupor and tried to find his footing again, noticing the other man giving him a slight heave up as extra help.

Harry turned his head and body to the man, first noticing the strange hairstyle the other sported, before he started apologizing.

"Oh! Sorry for bumping into you." He looked into the passive moss green eyes of the stranger. "You didn't get hurt or anything did you?" He scanned the other for any moves done in discomfort; however the man made no move. He was slightly relieved when he got a negative response to his enquiry.

"No. I'm alright."

Harry studied the other man and discovered that although the man was tall, about six feet and one inch, he was younger than he had initially thought at first glance. The strange hairstyle the male had made him wonder if it was a new and up incoming fashion trend he had missed. Keeping track of fashion fads was on the bottom of his priority list, though he kept his wardrobe free from ripped and over worn clothing. Even if you didn't care about the trends you didn't have to walk around in rags after all.

"That's good." He said, straightening his jacket.

The city buzzed around them and Harry frowned slightly at the other male when he just looked at him impassively. Shifting his feet he mumbled an 'I got to go' and moved away and continued down the path he had previously been heading.

~*~

"Well, that was a strange one."

Still frowning Harry made for the door of the bookshop as he came up to it and stepped into the heated shop. The warm air wafted him in the neck from the heater as he crossed the threshold of the entrance.

Going over to the shop-assistant, he consulted with the female before venturing further into shop, scanning the rows of books as he treaded cautiously. Finding one of the books he wanted he pulled it out of the shelf and flipped through it, checking the quality. Pleased with it he went on the search again for the last book, _'Early British History – A journey'_ by Janet McCarty. Very inventive title, Harry thought dryly. The woman kept on insisting on being a case of utter boredom. Had he not been so interested in this period of time history he wouldn't have bothered coming to the second lecture and instead signed up for another course within the time span of that same day.

Another volume, _'The Middle Ages: The Age of Chivalry'_, caught his eye and he began perusing it interestedly with rapt attention. A particular section touching on 'The Hundred Years' War' had him dig his nose further into the book, becoming totally oblivious of the world around him. Pushing his glasses up from where they had slipped down the back of his nose, he became startled next at the sudden and light chuckle.

Looking up he found a blond…teenager? No, not quite. Perhaps in his early twenties, and was it just him or did he look familiar? He could vaguely remember seeing his face but couldn't place it when and where.

"Uh, can I help you with something?" He closed the book with a soft thud and observed the well dressed individual in front of him. It wasn't often he saw suits…most of the teaching staff at the University had chosen more comfortable clothes like plain cotton pants than a suit and tie. Wait, could he be a business man of some sort?

"Ah, please forgive my rudeness. I was only amused by your earnest reading." The blonde smiled politely at him, his light gray suit rustling a bit when he moved.

"Oh." Harry wasn't expecting that reply and he was momentarily stunned.

Still smiling, maybe a bit wider, the fair blonde approached him graciously, putting his right hand out in offer of a casual greeting.

"Hello, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

Harry blinked. He was _the_ Quatre Raberba Winner? He was the young owner to the world renowned Winner Enterprises? Well, would you look at that?

"Harry Potter." He shook the blonde's hand slowly, still a bit stunned at the revelation of the young man's identity.

"Are you a student Mr. Potter?" He asked Harry when he let go of his hand.

"Yes, at the moment I am."

"At the moment?" He queried.

"I was invited to apply to the university after doing a little bit of this and that." He chose these words for lack of better ones to describe his earlier activities; or rather he didn't feel like diving into the details of his past life in front of a person he'd just met a few minutes ago. Not to mention his past wasn't exactly normal for a Muggle. Better to steer clear of those subjects.

"Hm, I see." The man didn't probe further, earning him some of Harry's respect in turn for not doing so. "Am I right in my assumption that you are a student at the University of Cambridge then?"

"Yes, since this October."

"Good luck on your future studies."

"Thanks." Harry hesitated a bit before asking. "I don't mean to be rude Mr. Winner but, is it really safe for you to be just walking around like this?"

"I'm sure I'll be just fine, and I was on my way to meet an old friend when I happened upon this pleasant looking bookshop. I couldn't help myself but take a peek inside." Laughing softly the other young man appraised Harry more closely.

"Mr. Potter, you don't happen to be connected to the Potter-Evans company do you?"

Harry started in surprise. How did he figure that out? Oh, wait. He's the owner of one of the largest, if not _the_ largest business enterprise in the world. Of course he also has knowledge about other companies. It should be a part of his job description to know after all, and you didn't become a successful business man without knowing who and what your competition was. Not to mention Harry's name was kind of a dead giveaway.

"Not directly. I mean, my parents started the company but I haven't decided to take over it yet. I think the people in charge of it now are doing a great job and I don't have any real experience in that area anyway. It wasn't until after my 18th birthday that I even learned about it, although I do receive a small percent of the profits that goes to paying for my education and living costs. I already had enough saved and put away by my parents before I was born and the money from the company during my childhood has been added to that, so I'm in no means in need of more. I'm satisfied with my current situation and, to tell you the truth, I'm not really interested in taking over the company or anything. I'm at peace where I am now."

Harry shifted his weight on his feet, a bit uncomfortable he had just told an almost complete stranger (well he did know his name and had seen him before this) about his financial status that he hadn't even told his friends at the university about. Not that they had asked him about it in the first place but he wasn't going to offer the information to them without any encouragement to do so. He didn't believe they would, but he had seen too many people before change their attitude towards him when they heard about his fame and recently his developed financial status.

"I understand perfectly, Mr. Potter. I'm sorry if my questions seemed impertinent. Just mere curiosity, I assure you." The shorter blond spoke gently, replacing his smile to a more serious one.

"Ah, it's fine."

The shorter of them smiled at Harry and turned his wrist to check the time on his wristwatch. Smiling apologetically, he excused himself after handing Harry his business card, if he wanted to get in touch sometime. Just to get to know each other better if he wanted to, he added.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Potter. I hope to see you again in the future." The blond shook his hand one last time before leaving him to his own devices again. The shop's bell at the door rang and he could hear it open and then close with a light thud.

Harry scrutinized the little slip of paper in his left hand with a raised eyebrow and a thoughtful look entered his features; to his surprise he noticed that it wasn't just a regular business card that you gave to a possible business partner or associate. For one, regular business cards didn't have your personal phone number on them. What had possessed the other to hand over that private of information?

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry flipped the card and put it into his bag. Making his way to the shop counter and he drew forth his wallet to pay for the books.

~*~

The clinking of keys could be heard on the other side of the door to the flat and then the sound of a key turning the lock open. The door slid open briefly then closed shut again. A jacket was thrown on the floor, only to be picked up again when the owner changed his mind.

The soft padding of feet sounded on the floor and Harry came into view as he entered the living room. He dumped the shoulder bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen, flipping on the lights on the way.

Taking a glass from one of the cupboards above the sink, he filled it with clear water from under the faucet and drank greedily, feeling suddenly very thirsty. Swallowing the last gulp from his second glass, Harry put the glass in the sink and grabbed an apple from the glass bowl on the kitchen table. Taking a bite out of the red apple he waltzed back into the living room and slumped into the couch heavily.

Harry let his body sink into the confines of the soft leather couch and reached for the remote control to turn on the TV. He took another bite, chewed, swallowed and repeated the action until all but the apple core was left. Putting what was left of the apple on the coffee table; he started flipping through the many different channels and settled for a historic documentary about the old World War II.

Two strange meetings and two strange people he had met today, although the other had only uttered one sentence making him seem the most strange out of the two individuals. Thinking back to the blond business man Harry stared at a dark spot in the ceiling.

"Quatre Raberba Winner, huh? Imagine that." Harry groaned as he stretched his stiff arms above his head. His back gave a small pop from sitting hunched over for a long period of time.

Settling into a more comfortable position, Harry focused his eyes on the TV screen and soon zoned out, his thoughts going back to a pair of moss green eyes, the other half hidden beneath a fall of auburn hair.

~*~

"I met the most peculiar young man earlier today."

Stirring his coffee absentmindedly, Quatre Raberba Winner let his aquamarine eyes follow the late afternoon traffic lights as they passed by the window of the coffee shop. His partner came back from his own musings and looked at the blond, waiting for him to continue.

"It was something about him. The air around him that made him stand out from all the others, like he was not a part of them, like he was not from this world."

"What do you mean Quatre?"

Quatre reverted his eyes back to his long past friend, Trowa Barton. The tall, Latin originated young male had his one visible eye concentrated on the shorter blond.

Lifting the cup and taking a sip of the hot liquid, Quatre put his response on hold while he held the cup between his hands. He let the warmth from the coffee seep into them.

"What I said."

Trowa frowned ever so slightly in his own characteristic way, meaning anyone but his closest friends wouldn't even know he was frowning in the first place. A blinking shop sign caught his eye and the taller of them went back to his quiet musings, about a ruffled and black, wild haired young man with the most intense emerald eyes.

**AN: **Oh, before anyone mentions it, I know Mitch sounds like Ron but I think all social groups need a joker and comical relief. I've also noticed Anna comes off a bit like Hermione in the beginning, but I based Anna on myself (and a nip of Luna) and I very often act like that to my friends at school and during lectures. It's fun being weird.

How was it?? Any good? Bad? It didn't go too fast or anything? I was aiming for a more, slow going plot this time around and tried to present Harry's current situation as much as I could without revealing too much too soon. Some of you may have noticed that I didn't put in exactly what kind of company Harry's parents had, which is simply because I haven't decided it yet. Any suggestions? Otherwise I'm thinking of just making it a regular business company of some sorts. Reviews, yes please!!


	3. Chapter Two Second Meetings

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read it. Content is till somewhat innocent in nature. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I've finally finished the next chapter! And it's longer than usual but don't expect all chapters to be this long. XP Not that it was that much longer though only 1000 words or so longer. :shrugs: It's nearly 3AM here now and I have school starting at 10AM…joy. Well, it's my own fault so, bleh! Things are starting to pick up and I hope you will enjoy this new installment!

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 2

~*~

"I never think of the future. It comes soon enough."

Albert Einstein

~*~

The late morning light flitted through the blinds of the bedroom and the low and humming sound of the air ventilation, kept the air in the flat circulated and fresh. There was a beeping sound before a hand slammed down on the alarm clock, effectively sending the room back into near silence. A low, muffled groan came from beneath the bed sheets and after a few seconds a weary form untangled himself from the layers of fabric that had wound around the body.

Doing his best not to yawn, and failing miserably, Harry made a show of stretching his sleep worn muscles, ridding them of the morning stiffness. The bed creaked when he pulled himself to his feet and walked slowly to the bathroom to shower and get ready for another day of his new life as a university student.

The running of water permeated the air and then the occasional shuffling of clothing came from the closed bathroom door. Fully clothed in a pair of modest dark gray jeans, a simple white shirt and a black cardigan, Harry padded over the dresser and picked out a pair of white socks, he'd forgotten to prepare a pair before going to bed yesterday, and put them on with exaggerated motions still induced with sleepiness.

Standing in front of the bedroom mirror, he stared at his bleary eyed reflection while taking hold of an errant, wet and black lock of hair. Holding the offending lock between his thumb and finger, Harry gave a sigh of acknowledged defeat and hopelessness. Even while weighted down by water, the shaggy mop of hair insisted on being everywhere and anywhere on his skull. He had learned to live with it but it didn't mean that he didn't still grouse about it at times. It wasn't like it helped to improve his first impression on people that didn't appreciate the overly wild hair.

Turning on the kitchen radio Harry moved about the kitchen, putting a kettle on the stove and two pieces of bread in the toaster. While munching on his strawberry jam covered toast and sipping on his hot tea, Harry listened to the early morning news radio channel. Maybe listening to the radio was old fashioned but he still preferred it to sitting in front of the TV, besides he only had one TV and he thought it too much of an unnecessary luxury to have a TV in the kitchen.

He rinsed the used plate and cup in the sink and grabbed his bag form where he dumped it yesterday on the living room couch. Sliding his jacket on he also put on a woolen cap to keep his still somewhat damp hair from chilling him. He took the keys and was out of the door with a few quick paced steps.

~*~

He reached the campus within no time having the luck of getting a flat that was reasonably close to the university, and in turn saving unnecessary traveling expenses. It was silly really that he was still thinking about money and finding ways of spending less of it. You could blame his childhood for that but Harry just didn't like throwing money away on things he wasn't in need of. It was something as simple as that.

The entrance to the Faculty of History was mostly empty, with the morning lectures in full progress, except for a few people and the ones that Harry was scheduled to meet.

Waving his hands above his head, Mitch shouted and made a racket to catch his attention. Not that Harry wasn't capable of spotting the study group with the entrance hall being practically deserted, but Mitch was always Mitch and complaining about it would only make it worse. Trust me, Harry had tried on more than one occasion. The older male simply had too much coffee in the mornings; he loved the sinful black fluid, and always had a cup in hand when Harry saw him during the early morning hours. Robbing him of it only resulted in him drinking more cups at home to spite them before arriving on campus (to fill up his reserves), more upbeat and rampant all over the place. For Harry's and the others' sanity, they let the blonde have his hell spawn coffee even if they would very much like to just chuck it into the nearest black hole with no return.

Shaking his head, Harry berated himself for being so dramatic about it. Really, it was only coffee, right?

"Harry! Come on, we don't have all day!"

The boisterous blond tapped his foot for good measure.

Harry neglected to take notice of this and walked up to the others.

"Good morning guys." He gave them a short nod and ignored the pouting Mitch.

"And girls." Julie added. She turned to Mitch. "Technically, we do have all day."

"Nooo." The oldest of them let the syllable linger on his tongue. "We have until exactly," He checked his wristwatch. "2 o'clock and no later than that."

"Let me guess, your new girlfriend?" Julie rolled her eyes.

"It could be and it could not be." He avoided looking her in the eyes and sure enough…

"Mitch, I hope I won't have to remind you that assignments are of much more importance than mere social meetings that you can just reschedule for some other time. You can see her whenever you want to after school activities." She said annoyed.

"That's not fair! You can see Richard whenever you want to." He pointed an accusing finger at the younger male who took no notice of them and readjusted his glasses.

"Do I have to remind you, again, that Richard is actually a part of this study group as well and we meeting up daily in school are an evident fact that comes with it?" She pinched the bridge of her nose in a bored manner.

It wasn't the first time they had had this argument, only the other times it had been with Mitch's previous girlfriends and not the current one.

Sensing a heavy argument coming along Harry trudged over to a wooden bench and sat down on it, closely followed by Anna and Richard. He watched as Mitch started gesticulating wildly with his arms and Julie crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. Figuring this was going to take a while he shifted his attention to the other, more calmer, two of their group.

"Did you find the books you were looking for?" Anna asked him while her eyes kept following the arguing pair.

"Yes… I did." Harry scrunched his eyebrows together unconsciously.

"Did you meet someone?" Perceptive as always and composed, Richard didn't seem concerned at all that his lover was currently locked in a heated argument just to the side of them.

"I met some ones."

"More than one?"

"Yes."

"Do tell." Richard was interested to know what could or who could have caused the thoughtful and slightly confused look his friend had on his face. Besides, Julie's and Mitch's argument usually took at least ten minutes before either of them gave up or succumbed.

"There isn't much to tell really. Not about the first one at least, I just accidently bumped into this weird fellow while on my way to the bookshop. The other I met in the bookshop and was the last person on earth, and space for that matter, I expected to meet here in Cambridge."

"Who?" Richard had one of his eyebrows raised.

"Quatre Raberba Winner." Harry answered, his expression growing more thoughtful. "He gave me his business card. With his _personal_ phone number."

That statement earned him another raised eyebrow and a surprised look from Richard while Anna seemed to be thinking about his words.

"Are you saying you met THE Quatre Raberba Winner yesterday? As in, the president of THE largest corporation in the world, Winner Enterprises?"

Mitch, having deserted Julie the moment his ears picked up on Harry's little revelation, bounded over to the others and gave Harry a wide eyed and flabbergasted look. He stared at the wild haired youth in silent shock and amazement while Harry started fidgeting in spite of himself beneath the new attention he was receiving from the four of them.

"It's not that big of a deal." He said.

"Not that big of a deal?!" Mitch yelled at him. "Harry, this is huge! You have to introduce me!"

"I only met him once and I probably won't see him again." Harry hurried to say and leaned back a bit to escape the not so appreciated closeness of the older blonde's face to his own.

"But you said you got his personal phone number. Just pick up the phone and call him." The other urged.

Putting her weight on Mitch, Julie leaned against the blond using him as leverage as she bent down in front Harry, a scheming gleam in her eyes.

"Never mind him Harry. The idiot obviously doesn't understand that Mr. Winner gave you his personal number to _you_ and not him, and I'm a _much_ better choice if you want to introduce someone to Mr. Winner." She smiled sweetly at him and Harry gave a nervous smile in return.

Mitch huffed and pushed her off of him.

"Now why would he want to meet you?" He gave her a condescending look. "I'm sure someone as high standing as Mr. Winner prefers an intellectual conversation to a moral speech."

"Is that an insult?" She sent him a glare, propping her hands on her hips.

"It might be and it might not be." He replied and she growled at him. Not literally but she did a very good impression of doing it.

"Julie."

Richard's voice interrupted the show down and she grudgingly sat down beside her lover, giving Mitch a final glare for good measure.

Mitch grinned but didn't bait her further, settling himself on the ground by their feet apparently not bothered by the possibility of his pants getting filthy in the process. He looked expectantly at Harry.

"What?" Harry said confusedly after a few seconds of stretched out silence.

The blond gave an exasperated sigh and mumbled something about 'dense youngsters' and 'what is it with young people today?'

"Tell us about the meeting stupid. I want every little dirty detail!" He exclaimed, grinning a mile long.

"Dirty?" Anna got a strange gleam in her eyes and Harry groaned.

"It was nothing dirty or anything of that sort." He said to her before turning to Mitch with a reproachful look on his face. "You know you can't use that word with her. She'll never leave me alone if she thinks anything remotely, at all, of that nature is involved."

"Then tell me about the meeting." An angelic smile grazed the blonde's features but the implications were not in the least angelic or innocent.

"This is blackmailing." Harry frowned at the other.

"I don't know about that. I like to call it, highly successful persuasion." Mitch tilted his head to the side, blinking innocently.

"Call it what you want, but it's still blackmailing." The 21-year-old grumbled irritably.

"Argh, just get it over with Harry!" Julie burst out in annoyance despite the disapproving frown from Richard.

"Alright, alright!" Harry let out an equal annoyed shout and sent Richard a meaningful look.

The corners of Richard's mouth twitched slightly but he put a restraining hand on his lover's petite limb, settling her down.

Closing his eyes with another frustrated sigh, Harry bumped the back of his head softly against the wall behind him. He wasn't even sure himself exactly why the owner of Winner Enterprises had approached him in the first place either. The only reason he could think of was his celebrity status in the wizarding world, but that was highly unlikely as Mr. Winner didn't bat a eyelid when he announced who he was. So either the blonde was a really good actor or he really did want to meet him again, which was even more farfetched, like he said before, why would he want to meet a mere Cambridge student?

"Again, there isn't much to tell. I was leisurely reading a book, then he was just there and started talking to me. I didn't recognize him at first and was mildly shocked when he introduced himself." He ignored the snort he got from Mitch. "He asked me about school and then offered me his card, nothing more than that." He shrugged his shoulders.

Mitch pouted disappointedly.

"That's all?"

"Yes." Well, no, Mr. Winner did ask about his family company also, but mentioning that now would only bring forth troublesome questions that he really wasn't ready to answer. He knew for a fact that the others all came from more humble backgrounds and he was unsure of what their reaction would be when they got to know about the small fortune he had saved on the bank. He liked being somewhat normal for once in his life.

"What about the other one?" The dark brown haired girl caught his emerald eyes in hers with that demanding air around her. It unnerved him how she was able to make her gaze so piercing like she saw straight through him.

Ah, the weird one, he thought to himself and wondered how he would go around explaining that meeting. There hadn't been much interaction to talk about. The stranger had only uttered one sentence after all, although he still pondered about that unusual hairstyle he had had.

"I accidently bumped into him when I was avoiding crashing into a rushing middle aged man. He stopped me from falling on my arse, I thanked him, asked him if he'd been hurt, he said he hadn't been and that was that."

"Again, that's all?" Mitch replied disgruntled. "Man Harry, when something out of the ordinary actually happens to you, it turns out to be not that spectacular in the end. Well, you did meet Quatre Raberba Winner, which is huge in itself, and I still say you should take him up on that phone call. One doesn't get opportunities like these every day y'know?"

"I'll think about it." He replied uncaringly.

Mitch shook his head in his hand but didn't press on the point. Harry could be as much stubborn as he was energetic, however seldom that happened, if the wild haired youth so desired.

"I was thinking about the assignment and I believe I have an idea on what topic we could choose." Changing the subject of conversation, Richard spoke up in a composed tone.

"Please tell me it's better than the last one you had?" Mitch pleaded with him.

"Of course it is." Richard's glasses twinkled as he readjusted them again.

"I knew you'd say that." A sigh and a painful retort followed the statement and Anna gave Mitch a soothing pat on the head.

~*~

Having finished working and studying for the day, he waved the others off and getting a reminder from Mitch to come to his party tomorrow (_'or else!')_, Harry began his slow trek back home.

Even though he had said that he would think about it in a non caring manner, he truly did care more about it than he liked to admit to himself. Having had more time in the evening and night before to think about it all really didn't help his growing interest in the other individuals. Yes, even the other stranger had caught his attention and maybe more so because of the silent nature the other had sported. It had made him slightly wary, but nonetheless triggered his curiosity. It was the same growing curiosity he'd always get during school when he, Ron and Hermione had been roaming the school at night to figure out the mysteries and political intrigues amongst others.

However he also had to remind himself that it had always been this curiosity and habit of his of sticking his nose where it didn't belong, that had gotten him and his best friends in trouble too all the time. It wasn't intentional, far from it, and he had later blamed it on the carelessness of youth, ignoring the fact it was only a little over three and a half years since the end of his last year at Hogwarts. Mitch would have laughed at that and said that he was still was a brat though.

It didn't take him long to arrive at his flat and throw himself into the couch for some late afternoon relaxation with some crunchy snacks in hand courtesy of the weekly grocery shopping earlier in the week.

Popping a peanut ring into his mouth, (AN: I don't know if this snack exists outside of Sweden, it might, but anyway it's a puffy snack shaped like a ring that tastes of peanuts.) Harry lazily flipped through the various channels. Perhaps a bad habit that he had developed within the little time since he became student, but it wasn't like he had been allowed to watch any during his childhood with the Dursleys. So why shouldn't he be allowed some unhealthy things like passing the time in front of the TV in a comfy couch with his feet propped on top of the coffee table. It seemed that ever since he started this semi normal life as a student he had tried and done his best to catch up on these little things like simple TV watching and enjoying a casual Friday snack. However he only had snacks on Fridays and the weekends as too much of the good stuff couldn't possibly be good for his physique.

His regular day to day life wasn't as active as it had been during the war, like it especially was in the last stages of it, and he didn't want to end up like the males in the Dursley family either. Though he doubted his body was built to even permit to let that happen and he was still a bit too thin and slim for his age and his own comfort, hence the justification of the sugar and salt splurge. He still tried to keep in shape, taking the occasional jogging outing, and fortunately his height had improved within the years, from a measly 5.6 now standing at 5.9 feet. Although an additional inch or two wouldn't hurt and he was even to this day nowhere near beating his best friend, Ron, who prided himself on being 6.2 feet tall. Seriously that whole family of brothers of his consisted of mainly tall giants and it always irked Harry's own male pride whenever he went to visit them. Of course he never admitted it as it would surely invoke even more teasing done to squish his already abused, before mentioned, pride.

It was a bit annoying how these things also brought up his old memories, even those he didn't want to remember but at the same time felt he couldn't bring himself to forget either. It wouldn't be right and fair to the ones involved in those and not fair to push away his past that had molded and shaped him to what he is today. The memories were precious to him no matter how painful some of them were, and furthermore you can't appreciate the real good ones if you haven't lived through the real bad ones either.

Yes, he had lots of those didn't he, the bad, awful, horrifying, toe curling and turning your blood into ice memories that made up the components of Harry Potter. However he wasn't a terrible case caused by post-traumatic war stress, sure he had had his fair share of nightmares and he still had them but they were rare now. Only popping up when he was really moody before going to bed or when he had been through a lot of mental stress that left him vulnerable for the resurfacing of memories and flashbacks.

When his eyelids had for the fifth time fallen closed and he had blinked his eyes reflexively to rid them of the gravel in them, he deemed it pointless to try to stay awake and up any longer. He hadn't been able to follow the dialogue of the American movie for the last ten minutes or so, so the point of watching it was lost there too. Not that he was too sorry about that since the movie hadn't really been that great as the newspaper reviews had made it out to be. How was it that all the movies that the newspaper praised turned out being crap, putting it lightly, and he the ones less fortunate was the ones that he actually enjoyed? Damn writers couldn't even differ between what was tagged as a must see movie and which wasn't. Oh well, maybe he'd just start looking for those with bad reviews.

Yawning largely, nearly popping his jaw in the process, Harry abandoned the TV set for the soft comforters of his bed. He debated on just dropping the act of getting undressed but then realized that jeans wasn't really the ideal for a nice night's sleep no matter how much he wanted to surrender to the sand man as quickly as possible.

Clothes disposed of the last thing our dear Harry knew were that he had a probably agonizing experience in front of him. Mainly attending the party he had involuntarily been invited to by Mitch his last thought was how he was going to go about avoiding getting drunk as the blonde would surely try his hardest in that endeavor.

~*~

Saturday mornings were always a wonderful reprieve from the usual buzz of the weekdays. Not to mention sleeping as long as he pleased and staying in bed doing nothing that demanded putting his brain into work. Who didn't enjoy sleeping in every once in a while? Oh, wait, Hermione. That woman had never stayed in bed longer than to nine in the morning and that was when she had stayed up late reading some book.

Although he was unwilling to leave the soft pillow he currently had his face buried in, he acknowledged that he couldn't stay in bed all day, no matter how appealing that thought was to his sleep induced brain.

He rubbed his emerald eyes with the backside of his hand, pulling a hand through the wild nest before stopping abruptly in the action.

The party. The party was today.

He groaned and slammed his head back into the pillow with a soft plop. His mind began searching for reasonable excuses he could throw at Mitch to escape his cruel faith and he ignored the taunting voice in his head telling him that he was being ridiculous. Really, how bad could a party be? Not that bad he made it out to be, he conceded, that is if it wasn't a party that _Mitch_ was involved in and had helped arrange. That was in itself a reason to flee the country to just evade the errant blond and the evil plans he must have prepared for his black haired friend.

Sighing again he heaved himself up and dragged his body out of the warm safety of the bed covers. No use crying over spilled milk and he had promised Mitch. Going back on his promises was not something he did and it kind of went against his beliefs. He guessed it was nothing more he could do about but to start thinking about getting ready. Well, hopefully Mitch would let him leave the party not any later than somewhere around midnight. Hopefully being the correct word here.

~*~

"I'm really sorry for this Trowa! I promise to make it up for you."

Still going around the room packing his suitcase, Quatre sent his excuses along with a very apologetic look to his temporarily house guest. The Winner heir had in the last minute been forced to attend a business meeting on L4 that he had no way of getting out of. Being the owner and President of the enterprise didn't leave him much free time to talk about and less any vacation that was worth mentioning. Pulling some strings Quatre had arranged his schedule so that he would be able to visit his best friend Trowa on Earth for approximately a week's time. He had arrived in Cambridge this Thursday and had planned to stay for the remainder of the week and for the first three days the following week.

Though seeing as he was now immersed in packing you could easily guess that those plans had gone down the drain. Somehow his usual assistant had fallen ill, a replacement been called in and the new one had not been informed of his week off. It was hard not wanting to blame the poor woman but nothing could be done about it now. This particular meeting wasn't one he could just reschedule or put off for another time unfortunately. How long it would take he didn't know but he was hoping for having it over and done with during the time span of the day, so that he would be able to catch a shuttle back to Earth sometime during the evening if he was lucky or the next day on Sunday.

"I understand Quatre. It's alright." The much taller of the two spoke from the doorway.

"It's not alright." Quatre said looking even more apologetic than before. He shut the suitcase with an audible 'click'. "I said I would be here for a week and then I go breaking it off because of a meeting."

"Things like that happen." Trowa had his arms crossed as he leaned against the doorframe. "Take care."

"Thank you. I will try and come back as soon as I can. Are you sure you will be okay on your own?" The light blond swiftly put on his suit jacket.

"I'm quite capable of keeping myself busy Quatre." The one visible moss green eye glinted in hidden amusement.

Quatre smiled at him and moved to take the suitcase lying on the pristine bed covers, lifting it of the bed and treading across the room. Trowa accompanied him out to the waiting car that would take him to the shuttle port in London. The chauffer relieved him of his burden and deposited the baggage in the back of the car and then went to open the passenger door.

"Again I'm terribly sorry Trowa." Quatre said.

"I'll see you soon." Trowa put a hand on the others shoulder, giving it a squeeze before letting go so that Quatre could climb into the car.

The car drove off and Trowa spared it a last glance before walking back into the house.

~*~

"What do you wear to a party?"

Standing in front of his wardrobe Harry had two sets of shirts in each hand and couldn't help but feeling silly about his dilemma over what to wear. He was not a girl for crying out loud and did it really matter? Not according to himself but that wasn't the actual problem, the problem was that he knew for a fact that Mitch's parties were always of the wild nature and damage to clothing during these parties were not a rare occurrence. It was not uncommon for people to be walking out of there their appearances worn and shirts sometimes ripped. Or so he had heard and although he thought it unlikely to be true, it was still Mitch we were talking about here. Better be safe than sorry.

Deciding on a shirt he hadn't worn for quite some time, and feeling that he wouldn't be that sad to see it go to waste, he took a quick shower and slipped into his clothes. It was a simple white cotton shirt and a pair of old worn jeans he had had for a while. He didn't put much time on the rest of his appearance and his hair was a lost cause, no idea attempting to do anything with it since it always stood out in every direction either way.

He didn't know the exact time the party started so when he arrived at Mitch's flat at eight the party was already underway, the music booming loudly through the large speakers. He paid the choice of music no heed and went to search for the exuberant blond to tell him he had arrived. What point would going to the party and then leaving again without Mitch knowing he had been there, only to demand him coming to another one, right?

He spotted the blond in the midst of several singing and shouting people, each holding a drink in one hand. Chugging the whole glass in one go, the others cheering him on, Mitch let out a victorious shout receiving a few dunks in the back by two other males.

Avoiding colliding with a passing red haired girl, Harry made his way over to the group, zigzagging in between the masses of humans. Mitch noticed him, waved him over and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders when the other reached them. He dragged him along into the centre and stood facing the crowd.

"People! I'd like to introduce to you the ever elusive Harry Potter who has always, until now, turned down my invitations. However I persevered and I have finally succeeded in the feat of whisking Harry away from his lonely solitude on this Saturday evening!"

He raised his glass into the air and was followed by more glasses and ecstatic shouting. Harry could only smile awkwardly in return, awfully aware that the majority of the attending individuals was already far gone drunk. Farther into the living room you could see a guy playing air guitar with large exaggerated gestures, egged on by a group of girls. He was also aware of several pairs having make out sessions in the corners and got nervous when he noticed that same red haired girl, leaning on a tarnished couch, eyeing him up and down like he was a piece of meat. She smiled seductively at him but her smile only sent uncomfortable tingles through his body.

He was only too happy when Mitch announced he was going to get Harry a drink and allowed the boisterous older man to drag him away to the safety of the kitchen and far away from that redhead. He suppose he should be flattered he caught the attention of another female but when you could clearly see how that someone only singled him out for his looks then he'd rather be without it. Besides, she looked like she would very much like to gobble him up or something!

"Harry, what would you like to drink?" Mitch had to shout again because of the loud music and he wrenched open the fridge, throwing a look at Harry over his shoulder.

"Uh…"

Harry didn't really know of any muggle drinks now that he thought about it and he wasn't that fond of beer having tasted it on an earlier occasion by Ron's father that had wanted to try a brand of muggle beer. His answer was to late however and Mitch ended up choosing one for him instead.

"Tequila it is!"

The blond took out a bottle filled with a clear liquid which he poured a small amount of into small shot glass. Tequila? What the hell was that? It seemed innocent enough, clear like water but of course it couldn't be water.

Mitch grabbed a lemon from a basket on the kitchen bench which he chopped once then again with the other half. He handed the glass to Harry and asked him to hold out his other hand. A bit confused Harry obliged and wondered perplex about his actions when Mitch took salt container and poured a minimal amount of the salt, no more than half a teaspoon, in the crevice between his thumb and forefinger.

Harry blinked and frowned which earned him an exasperated sigh from Mitch.

"You haven't had tequila before have you?" He said mock accusingly like it was a major offence.

"How'd you guess?" Harry replied somewhat sarcastically despite of himself. "What exactly do I need salt for?"

"You take it before drinking the tequila." He showed Harry how he should take the salt by putting the mouth to the crevice of his hand, at which Harry raised his eyebrow critically. Mitch ignored him and went on with the explanation. "After emptying the glass you take the lemon and suck on it." He held up a quarter of the lemon he'd sliced earlier.

"How does it taste?" Harry asked not really understanding the need for such a complex procedure of taking a simple drink.

"You'll see when you drink it." Mitch rolled his eyes at the look he got from Harry but grinned at the shorter one. "Be a man Harry!"

Okay, now or never I guess, Harry thought, taking the salt in his mouth, pursing his lips at the bitterness and quickly taking the drink in one gulp. He choked on the strong taste and Mitch shoved a piece of the lemon in his hand. He was surprised that when he sucked on the lemon he didn't purse his lips like he did with the salt, rather the lemon helped to sooth the burning from the Tequila and so he kept on sucking on the lemon until he had gotten most of the juice out of it.

"Now that wasn't too bad was it? Eh?" Mitch only smirked when Harry sent him a irritated look. "Anyway, you're free take another drink if you want and there's beer in the fridge too."

With that he grabbed his beer and dove into the throng of writhing and sweating bodies, leaving Harry grimacing at the aftertaste of the drink. That was the last time he had that drink that was for sure. He was not that big of a fan of drinking anyway so he didn't mourn the loss.

"Take it easy with the ladies Harry!" Came the call from somewhere in the crowd making several of the people turn and stare in Harry's direction.

He groaned and vowed to never again budge under the pressure of Mitch. Feeling the weight of the stares still on him he threw the remains of the lemon in the trash bin with a little more force that was necessary.

His head swam from the heat of the room and his throat still burned from the drink. He wiped his hand on his leg and strode past a couple that was laughing and having fun on his expense. The sudden craving for fresh air drove him to push his way through the mass of bodies and almost by the door he felt someone taking a firm hold of his wrist, pulling him back into a corner in the hall.

Stumbling on his feet he tried to regain his balance and felt two hands push him into the wall. A head of red locks tickled his chin as the person leaned into him, sticking their body tightly against his own.

"Hi sweetie." Came the sultry female voice making the hair in his neck stand on end. Not in the good way mind you.

The girl whispered into his ear as she stood on her toes to reach further up and he recognized her as the girl from before. However she was way too close for reassurance and he wasn't even interested in her in the first place! Who did she think she was?

Despite sensing his reluctance she wound her arms around his waist and pressed her bosom against his chest. It was apparent she didn't care to hear his side as she caressed his back with her hands and shifted to take a nip at his neck, at which Harry shoved her mightily of off him almost making her fall on her behind by the force of it.

"Get off me!"

"What's wrong with you?" She asked perturbed and angry at the same time. She took a step towards him while she batted her eyelids at him. "I know you want me."

Harry made a disgusted grimace at that. He believed he could judge that for himself thank you very much.

The girl made what she thought was a seductive expression; however Harry thought she looked more like a vulture out for his blood and he had no intentions whatsoever of staying here where the obviously and highly drunk female could get a hold of him again.

Sparing her a last glance of disgust he ignored her indignant shouts and fled the scene, having the state of mind to remember to take his jacket with him before he stepped out into cold. He had no desire to come back to the party after that experience.

~*~

The cold December evening air struck him harshly in the face but it was a rewarding sensation on his burning skin. Whether it was from the alcohol (which he doubted from the minimal amount he'd had), the girl or the heat from the party invites was a whole other matter that he didn't care about right now, only that needed to cool himself down.

Digging his hands in his pockets Harry started resolutely his walk back home. Screw the party! He was again reminded of why he didn't like going to parties. Unlike others he didn't particularly enjoy complete strangers clinging to him and feeling him up without his consent. Call him a prude or whatever you want because right now Harry could care less. The only thought he had in his head was to get back home where he could enjoy a hot cup of tea to calm his tightly strung nerves and swirling thoughts.

So busy was he with mentally cursing the female that he didn't notice the other person in front of him as he rounded the street corner in a rush. The feeling of déjà vú struck him before the other caught him around the waist to keep them both from toppling over.

Momentarily stunned Harry took deep breaths, the air fogging in misty swirls as he exhaled in front of him, and a sweet scent permeated his senses.

The discreet clearing of a throat had him recoil back and out of the arms of the stranger faster than a slingshot would have sent a rock flying and he fought down the initial embarrassment.

The stranger's eyes seemed to widen a bit in recognition when Harry straightened his body and their eyes met. The light from an overhead street lamp illuminated the stranger's features, the shadows outlining his face, but it was no mistaking the moss green eyes staring back into his own emerald ones. The wind blew past them and made the fall of auburn hair waver, revealing both of his eyes instead of just one that kept piercing into his own.

The stranger was not the only one to realize who he had bumped into again and Harry swallowed and licked his lips a few times to get rid of the sudden dryness in his mouth.

"Hey, thanks for the day before and sorry for bumping into you again." His voice came out raspy and he frowned slightly.

The stranger seemed to shake themselves too out of his stupor and his expression went back to being impassive.

"Ah, don't worry about it."

Harry twisted his hands in his pockets but his curiosity got the better of him and he couldn't help the question he blurted out before it was too late.

"What's your name?"

The stranger seemed taken aback by the question at first, judging by the widening of the eyes again and the raise of the eyebrows.

The awkwardness and silence that stretched between them had Harry regretting his rude behavior as he hurried to explain.

"I mean, it just feels weird not knowing your name after meeting you again so, uh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

His frown deepened when he stuttered and scolded himself mentally for the poor explanation.

"Trowa."

His head snapped back to the stranger's, no Trowa's, face.

"Huh?"

Was that a small smile?

"Trowa Barton."

Trowa repeated his name again and the customary silence gripped the air yet again. Though Trowa didn't seem fazed by this and it appeared to be only Harry that was bothered by it. Not that it made him uncomfortable or anything, well actually it did but that was beside the point, it just made him the more aware of those eyes boring into his own, his own movements and the wind gripping that fall of hair.

A hand came up to pull through his hair in a habitual gesture and Harry smiled awkwardly.

"So that's your name. Trowa." He oddly enough liked the sound of the name on his tongue.

"Yes." Trowa's smile became more visible.

"Not to seem rude or anything, but can I ask what you're doing out this late at night."

It must be after nine at the least, Harry thought.

"Taking a walk." Trowa answered and he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side with an interested look in his eyes. "What about yourself?"

The question caught Harry off guard and the images of a redhead crawled their way up from the recesses of his mind. The disgust must have been visible in his face, because Trowa scrunched his own eyebrows together in question.

"I just came from a friend's party and one of the guests thought it her right to get to know me better without my permission." Harry replied darkly.

"Are you alright?"

The soft male voice eased the tension that had been building up in Harry and he inhaled a lungful of air.

"Yeah, just needed to cool my head. But thanks." He smiled gratefully. "You're taking a walk this late in the evening?" He questioned.

"It's calmer at this time with no other people around. It helps to sort out the thoughts."

That made sense, he thought, although I spend my thinking and sorting moments in my flat.

"Sorry for interrupting your walk."

"No, it's fine."

Harry shifted in his feet under the moss green stare.

"Ah, well it was nice meeting you Trowa, but maybe next time I'll try and not run into you." He laughed softly and was pleased when the Trowa's light chuckles joined his own.

"Bye then." He said.

"I'll see you." Trowa replied.

Smiling and nodding once at Trowa Harry jogged past him and continued his way home again. His back tingling and he was unaware of the lingering eyes that followed his retreating back which didn't leave him until he disappeared around the next street corner and the evening went back to it's silent contemplation.

**AN:** Finally they know met again and they even know each other's name! I'm starting to involve Trowa more and more into Harry's life but I've also realized that I need to think more about Trowa's lines. He really is a mysterious character for me and making his lines fit this description has me chewing on my nails in slight frustration. Until next time! //Lin


	4. Chapter Three Third's a Charm

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read it. If there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note:** Ah! I'm so sorry for the major delay for this new chapter, but I finally got some more time over to really sit down and focus on it yesterday and today. I'm also planning to get a head start on the next chapter by writing more tonight and some the next day too. In less than two weeks time I'm also going out on a period of practical training for five weeks, meaning even less time to think about other things than school work. That's why I'm hoping to get the next chapter out within the time span of this week to make up for the long wait after that. . Especially since I have some serious action planned for that chapter. :shifty eyes:

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 3

~*~

"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."

Robert Frost.

~*~

"It's bloody Sunday for Merlin's sake…"

An irritated and drained Harry Potter shifted in his bed, burrowing his head deeper beneath the bed covers, all to shut out the incessant ringing of the video phone from the living room. The ringing stopped after a while and he was almost off to dreamland again when it started up again, cutting into his poor ears with a vengeance. He cursed vehemently in a druggy voice that got even worse as he almost tripped on his face when the bed covers wouldn't let go of their hold on his lower limbs. Catching himself on one of the corners of the bed frame, he swore to make whoever was calling at this inhuman morning hour pay dearly for interrupting his rendezvous with his precious pillow.

The shrilling sound became louder as he approached his desk and he hit the button for incoming video calls a little too hard than was necessary. The screen flickered on and a bushy mane of hair filled it, belonging to a young woman with soft brown eyes that was currently taking in his worn appearance with a casual eye.

"Good morning Harry!" She chirped happily at him.

"Hermione…do you know what time it is?" He asked with closed, tired eyes, his face wrinkling with badly disguised irritation for the, in his opinion, rude awakening.

"It's 8 in the morning Harry. Why do you ask?" She replied heartily and he had to give it to her for not being perturbed by the glare he was sending her way.

"Exactly." He forced his eyes to stay open. "Haven't I told you not to call me on the weekends? That is until Ron is up?"

"But Harry, Ron always sleeps to at least eleven in the morning and you really shouldn't lie in bed that long. You're wasting precious time you could spend on other useful activities." Like studying, was the unsaid thought, which was made clearer by the look she was making at him.

"So getting sleep to keep my body working properly is a waste of time according to you?" He ventured.

"Then don't stay up late Harry." She admonished lightly. She knew perfectly well that she would win this argument and she always did. Harry knew that as well but it was worth the try right?

"It's not like I wanted to stay up late and besides, I didn't get home until around eleven anyway and then I couldn't get myself to fall asleep until I don't know when." He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand lazily in an attempt to shove the drowsiness out of his system.

"Where were you last night?" The surprise, minor suspicion and interest were apparent in her voice.

He froze when he noticed the slip of the tongue and avoided looking her in the eye. He could feel her eyes on him and mentally braced himself for the questions that were sure to follow after he had gotten out the little fact of his late night excursion.

"Nothing special. Just a late night walk." Was his lame attempt at an evasion.

Well, it hadn't been him taking that promenade, but Hermione didn't need to know that. She would be sufficiently annoyed at him for not telling her when she found out the true reason, but at the moment he really didn't feel like going through a Q & A when his brain was not yet functioning properly.

"You're not sneaking around under the concealment of your invisibility cloak again, are you Harry?"

"What? No, what makes you think that?"

He might have done that, on a few occasions he admitted, in the past but he hadn't been out once since he enrolled at the University and moved out from the Burrow (the Dursleys', he was pretty sure of, wasn't that fond of the idea of having to deal with him even after his graduation and he was only too happy when he was offered to stay with the Weasleys). So sue him, but the sensation of being invisible was irreplaceable, except for flying, and being one with such an illustrious reputation as himself, that was an invaluable thing not taken lightly.

"Knowing you Harry, habits die hard and if you are you should know better than to use it in a muggle community." She said stepping into the role of a teacher rebuking her student quite naturally, if he could say so himself.

"I'm not Hermione, so leave it." He sighed.

"Fine. I still get the feeling you're withholding some information though…"

She leaned forward in her seat, causing Harry to lean backwards on pure instinct which was ridiculous considering she was not really in front of him in the flesh and in no position to do something to him. Not physically at least, though you could never be really sure when it came to Hermione. She had her ways of getting around problems.

"I will find out what that is eventually." She added in a slightly threatening albeit sweet voice ala Hermione.

"I said it was nothing." He tried to deter her with a nervous smile and she huffed.

Someone mumbled in the background and Hermione rolled her eyes at whoever had made the comment. The person made an indignant sound at this but carried on anyway. She turned back to Harry.

"Ron sends his greetings and to be cautious of the, Wrumblings?" She shook her head while Ron's muffled laughter could be heard in the background. "Remind me to never, ever, let him read The Quibbler before going to sleep again, even if it's only for 'the comical relief.'"

"The Quibbler? As in the magazine that Luna Lovegood's father is the editor-in-chief of?"

"Yes." She frowned. "I admit the Daily Prophet isn't the ideal reading material nowadays with Rita Skeeter sprouting half-truths, miscellaneous nonsense and what not, but really, The Quibbler?"

Still laughing, though appearing as sleepy as his mate and hair messed up; Ron came into Harry's view and sat down beside his girlfriend, wounding an arm around her slim waist. He nudged her in the side playfully while giving her a peck on the cheek, earning him a small smile in return for his efforts.

"Morning Harry!"

"Morning Ron."

He gave Harry a slight wave that the dark haired answered halfheartedly while half-begging Ron with his eyes to do something about this situation. Ignoring Hermione's put out face, Ron was fast with sending his best mate a final 'I'll see you' and using his arm to pull her onto her feet and away from the video phone. You could hear a low shriek of amusement that was distinctively Hermione before the connection was cut off and the screen went back to black.

'Well, that works too.' He thought and ignored the slight heating of his cheeks.

Smiling to himself at the antics of his best friends, mentally thanking Ron, Harry leant forward and pressed the button that terminated the session. He came to the conclusion that getting back to bed was a vain cause since the conversation had managed to kick start his brain and he doubted he would be able to go back to full sleep again.

With a last lingering look at the now desolate piece of technology, he made up his mind that a nice and calm morning at home didn't sound that bad. Spending a whole Sunday doing nothing was a tantalizing thought after all.

~*~

Doing nothing on a Sunday was wonderful and all in itself, but Harry was forced to realize in the end that too much of doing nothing was also a bad thing for a young man in his starting twenties and an energy reserve that was filled to the brim. Now that his stomach was satisfied after having breakfast, not only had he become bored out of his mind before even half of the day had passed, at which his thoughts had gone back to thinking about the night before. However whether that was really a bad thing was a conflicting thought, as the evening may have started out not so nice, it had still gotten a pleasant ending to it. Somehow describing meeting up with this Trowa guy, for a second time, as pleasant was a bit weird to say the least. It sounded strange coming off his tongue, though it was still the word that came close enough to what he was feeling.

Trowa seemed like a nice enough fellow, despite the lack of usual responses but that could be explained with him just being reserved. Harry also itched to know where that hair style had come from though asking that outright didn't seem that polite to him. Perhaps if he was a girl he might have, they talked about this kind of stuff right?

The tea cup stilled and lingered against his lower lip as Harry set his features into a thoughtful one. Why was he so occupied with wondering about another male? Sure, he had enough strange things going for him that would make anyone cast him a second glance or was that just him?

Taking a sip of his tea, Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the video phone for the second time this day. Shuffling over to the desk that housed it he treated the connection button more gently this time around.

"Hello."

"Harry, you're doing me a favor." Julie was fast to say before Harry had barely gotten out the last syllable.

The blond woman was sitting in what appeared to be a hotel room and Richard was seen passing behind her back, flicking his hand in a greeting, before going out if his line of sight again.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are going to the University to pick up this book we need for our assignment at the campus library." She had that customary smile on her beautiful face that indicated that she was not going to take a no for an answer.

"Isn't the library closed on the weekends?" Harry asked and couldn't help glancing at the lower corner of the screen just to confirm the fact despite being sure of the date.

"For the general public it is, yes, but not for the students. Don't you have your student ID? Just use that to gain access stupid." She said it like she was speaking to a five-year-old.

Now that she mentioned it, they had said something about the student identification card having that use too at the initiation. Maybe he should have paid more attention at that time.

"Why don't you do it yourself? What about the others?"

"Well, Anna is visiting her parents in Sweden and won't be home until Monday in the late afternoon, I and Richard are in London shopping at the moment, which is the reason why I'm not getting it myself, and Mitch is hung-over from last night. Which reminds me, weren't you invited to that party? How'd it go? Meet someone special?" She said leering at him when she asked the last part.

"I don't remember telling you about that." He frowned a bit, trying to ignore Richard that had reappeared and was hunching slightly behind the blond, apparently interested in the change of subject.

"Aren't you forgetting who I am Harry? I got Mitch to tell me. Not that it took a lot of effort." Julie waved her hand in a dismissive motion.

Mitch suffering from a hangover was a very impressionable Mitch and it didn't take that long to get what you wanted if you were persistent enough. However Harry thanked his lucky star that Mitch hadn't seen the scene with the redhead, since Julie obviously would have mentioned it by now if he had.

"Ah, my bad, I should've known."

"So?" She stared at him.

"So, what?" He asked perplexed.

Julie rolled her eyes and Richard smiled lightly.

"Did you meet someone?" She repeated in an annoyed voice.

"No."

"No one?"

Her look pierced into him to try and determine whether he was lying or not. Harry was immensely grateful for managing to keep his composure and facial expression intact and that his voice was steady when he answered her.

"Yes, no one."

She pouted at this and made sure to make him very much aware of her displeasure.

"You disappoint me Harry, and here I thought I could get my hands on some first rate gossip!"

Again she scrunched her face together in a show of sulking though she abandoned that soon enough. Richard only kept smiling when Harry showed his discontent.

"Anyway, back to my initial request. I need you to get this for me." She rattled of some book title and even made Harry write it down so he wouldn't be able to claim he had just forgotten the name of it and neglect to go to the library at all.

"Make sure you have it with you on Monday when we meet up in school. We'll see you then Harry. Bye then!"

"Bye."

Both she and Richard disappeared when Harry disconnected the call.

"Better take a shower to get any residue stench of alcohol out of my hair." He said after sniffing the air around him and grimacing when the smell hit his nostrils. He had planned for a late evening shower but there would have to be a change of plans now.

There was no way he was leaving his flat without a cleanup, which made him groan at the thought of how he must have looked to Trowa at just coming from a alcohol overflowing party. Did the taller one think he was someone that partied every weekend? He really did had bad luck with timing but wait, why was he caring about what Trowa thought about him?

Shoving his errant thoughts to the back of his mind(failing to notice the small lump and familiar feeling of foreboding that settled in the pit of his stomach) and away from where they would only serve to make him more confused about the other male, Harry took care of his bodily needs. He was out of the flat within no time, actually breaking his record wishing to get this book retrieving thing over and done with.

The door slammed shut and his footsteps echoed in the staircase leaving the flat eerily quiet as he went out into the darkening city.

~*~

An exhausted and minor irritated Quatre Raberba Winner was doing a very good job, if he could say so himself, at concealing his fatigue from the older men in suits he was currently in a business meeting with. They had been discussing whether an expansion of their shuttle transportation company of various cargos was worth the cost that it would take to go through with such a feat. The recent developments and increase in business deals between the colonies and Earth showed that it indeed would be worth it and would prove rewarding enough. Considering this fact then they should have, technically, come to an agreement long before this but as the situation would be able to tell you, that was not the case.

Somehow the argument of whether of how large the budget of the expansion cost would be had arisen and created a rift between the arguing men. Some were saying that they needed to spend a good amount so that no aspects came to be lacking in anything, while others claimed that they needed to economize the cost. The argument excluded Mr. Winner who really was growing tired of the sling shooting and bickering and only the respect he had for the older men had stopped him from intervening until now, in the hope that they would come to an agreement soon enough.

The bustle of the gathered individuals quieted down when Quatre raised a hand to gain the others' attention.

"Be that as it may gentlemen, however I believe we should put this particular matter at rest for the moment, until we are able to receive a more detailed budget plan for the planned expansion. Perhaps after this has been completed and sent to me we could arrange a follow up meeting to take place and finalize the matter at hand."

Quatre flashed his trademark Winner smile that was as friendly as it was intimidating that promised that if you were out to mess with him, then you were as good as finished. The most experienced men were quick to respond and some even began to gather their papers to put them into their suitcases, the younger following their superiors' lead.

"Yes, Mr. Winner."

"Understood, Mr. Winner."

"Very well gentlemen." Quatre made it even clearer that the meeting was officially over with pulling himself to his feet and taking his file filled with the details of the expansion in one hand and left the conference room to be cleaned out.

Passing a window on his way out of the main building of Winner Enterprises, Quatre paused for a few minutes to take in the artificial scenery that made out the L3 colony. There really was no comparison to the magnitude and size of planet Earth and the beauty was nowhere near as astounding as the home planet. He really did pity those that never got the chance to see Earth from the viewpoint of the planet itself and not just from afar in space.

Taking a short look at his watch, Quatre spared the city a last glance before walking down the long hallway.

~*~

"Here are the reports you asked for Ma'am."

"Thank you. Dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am."

The Preventer agent gave a slight bow before exiting leaving Lady Une alone in her office to ponder upon and read through the latest news from the intelligence department. There had been no further developments heard off from the underground organization that they had been keeping track of the last few months. I suppose you could say that was good news but the problem was, which had greatly bugged Lady Une, that it had been too quiet for comfort. It wasn't normal for such a busy group that had caused so much trouble for them in the past to just cease their activities without any further notice as to why. As far as she knew there had been no major disruptions within the group to cause a pause in their activities, which only lead her to believe that the organization was planning something but exactly what?

She would have sent out more agents if they only could pinpoint where the organization's headquarters were located. Instead she had settled for strengthening the staff working to bring forth more information for them to work on. To their knowledge, the organization was made up of several lesser groups that acted by themselves on a small scale executing various terrorist attacks, such as blowing up cars. However they had never done anything larger than that, although it was more than enough to warrant the attention of the Preventers.

What troubled Lady Une were the random attacks that they never quite managed to catch onto in time to prevent them from happening. It was like trying to predict the future, which would have been real handy in this case but alas it was wishful thinking.

Paranoia didn't suit her taste but she couldn't help it as the unnerving feeling in the back of her head would not budge and give her rest. It felt like she could only sit back and wait for something to happen and that was certainly not something she was particularly pleased about.

No, not pleased at all.

~*~

The sun's last rays was shining brightly down on Harry's lone figure, the rays heating up his dark hair and drying it quite effectively. The sun made it seem much warmer than it really was which he could sense whenever he passed the shadow from a building. His jacket was kept open and there was a gentle breeze playing with his bangs, the strands brushing softly against the skin of his forehead.

Campus was mostly deserted except for the occasional individual taking a short cut through the University grounds or maybe taking a rest on one of the many wooden benches spread out throughout campus.

He thought it would take him a while to figure out the workings of the card reader but it was surprisingly easy and he just had to hold up the card in front of the small panel which gave a low 'beep' and the door's lock clicked open, allowing him access into the building.

The steps echoed of the walls and high ceiling and the dim lighting made Harry think about those times that he and his other two best friends had sneaked out of the common room at night. One instance they had been to the school library to look through the books that were off limits for students if you didn't have written permission from one of the teachers. Of course such a simple thing as permission had not stopped them before that, so why would it at that time as well?

Pure habit made him stick his hand in his jean pocket and fold his hand around his wand for reassurance. He usually wore it in a small, thin case that he attached to his left forearm though this time he had bypassed it thinking he wouldn't need it for the short errand.

He trotted over to a signboard filled with directions to the different halls and rooms. Heading in the direction of the room where they kept most of the history literature, Harry whisked out the piece of paper where he had the title of the book scribbled down. At the sight of the pure size of the place he looked at it with a little bit of awe.

Row after row and bookcase after bookcase he passed searching for the right book in alphabetic order. His fingers touched the spines of the many volumes and coming to the end of the bookcase, he went to the other side to see if he could find the book there. He went through the same procedure with this side and threw a glance at his watch to see that he had already been in the library for half an hour. This place was way too huge!

"Who's there?"

He couldn't help it; he made an undignified squawk and almost went crashing into the row of books in front of him from his hunching position in surprise. He had been so certain that it wouldn't be anyone else in the library judging from the dim lighting and absence of other humans. Guess he was wrong in that assumption.

Wobbling on his toes, Harry swung his arms to regain his balance and he rose to his feet when he felt steady enough. His hand dove into his pocket out of reflex and clutched the wand while his eyes spied into the open space. Finding none his eyes began spanning higher and standing on the staircase landing to the second floor was a dark silhouette illuminated from behind by a single desk light.

"What do you have in your pocket?"

Came the sharp voice and Harry stilled his movements. He recognized that voice from somewhere. Then his brain registered the figure's words.

"Huh? Nothing." He replied ingeniously, not knowing what else to say. He couldn't just say it was a wand, now could he?

The figure seemed to be thinking at hearing the sound of Harry's voice and it moved down the steps slowly, taking one at a time.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" The figure asked cautiously.

At hearing his name spoken with a now very familiar voice Harry replied in an equal questioning tone.

"Trowa? Is that you?"

The figure, identified as Trowa Barton, relaxed and stepped down the rest of the way and came up to Harry. Without the distance between them Harry was finally able to distinguish the facial features of the other and moss green eyes glimmered softly when Trowa turned, casting some of the desk lamp's light onto his face.

"What are you doing here?" Moss green eyes inspected his own.

"Fetching a book for my study group."

"You can't take books from the library without having them checked out by one of the librarians."

"You're joking right?"

"No." The corners of Trowa's mouth tilted slightly.

"I'm gonna kill Julie when I get my hands on her!"

"Julie?"

"From my study group, it was her that wanted me to get the book in the first place and she failed to mention that bit about the check out. But it doesn't matter; I can't find the blasted book anyway." He grumbled.

"Want help? It could be worth taking a look at it or at least you will know where to look for it the next time."

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want to disturb you, wait, I already did. Sorry."

"It's okay. You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just tell her to go get it herself tomorrow." Pausing Harry spent some time on taking in Trowa's appearance and his cheeks tingled when his eyes met the taller one's and he realized that he must have been caught staring.

"So, what are you doing at the library at this time of the day? Studying? Are you a student here too?" He asked, distracting himself.

"Actually, yes."

"Which course?"

"Modern world history."

"I take early British history myself."

Trowa moved up to the stairs, stopping on the first step he faced Harry again and gestured a small invitation with his one hand towards where he had been sitting until Harry had caught his attention.

"Would you like to join me?"

"I won't be disturbing you?" Harry said hesitantly.

"I already said no once." There was that hint of a smile again and Harry wondered offhandedly if Trowa would have dimples if he ever saw him smile fully.

"Yeah, you did." He rubbed the back of his head, smiling, and went to follow the auburn haired one.

It was with a strange awkwardness that he sat down across Trowa's seat, watching the neat and systematic organization of the books and studying supplies. Though it wasn't overly so, or so he thought at least as he wasn't known for being exactly the most tidiest person and more often than seldom you would find him buried amongst the papers and books. Hermione would have been proud, about the studying part, not the untidiness mind you.

"You seem to like the dark." Harry said after a few minutes of passed silence and the low scribbling of Trowa's pen on his notebook slowed down.

Trowa focused his eyes on the black haired youth and obtained that thoughtful expression that seemed like a common, if not personal one.

"I suppose you could say that." He consented before putting down his pen. "It's peaceful."

"Peaceful." Harry repeated the word.

"Comforting." Trowa continued.

"How?"

"The solitude brings forth an introspective atmosphere and you can learn many things about yourself when you are given the time to really think without any hindrances."

"That's deep."

Trowa chuckled.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, I think it's quite simple."

"So you say."

"Yes."

"I don't know. Getting to know your self is good and all I guess, but I wouldn't want to get to know myself too well. Who knows what lurks deep inside here." He pointed to his head.

"Would you prefer not knowing and live your life without it?"

"I'm not sure. How do you decide that?"

"That's a tough question." He broke their eye contact and stared out into the large hall. "Some things are better left alone. While I wouldn't want to live without some things, you can't choose which ones and once you know about them, then it's too late to take back the decision. At the same time you have to dig deep to find the good ones."

"Real deep apparently." Harry said with a small sigh and was that a tint of irony ghosting at the edge?

"Not necessarily." Trowa rested his chin in his hand. "Sometimes it's only a matter of truly seeing what's in front of you."

Harry stared at him and his stomach behaved a bit strangely, only serving to confuse him more as to why it was acting in that way. Weird, he thought.

The large bang shifted with Trowa's swift movement as he dropped his hand back onto the table. They studied each other quietly.

He enjoyed Trowa's presence, it was calming in a soothing manner but there was a certain tension in the air that wasn't all that bad either.

The rustle from paper brought his attention back to Trowa's actions and he watched as the other began removing and putting the material in a bag, not that dissimilar to his own that Harry had slung over his own shoulder, though this one seemed more worn. It was apparent that it had been used well.

"You're leaving?" Harry said as Trowa rose to his feet in one fluid motion.

"Yes, I'm expecting the arrival of a friend this evening."

Trowa had grabbed his bag and was in the process of pushing the chair back when Harry mirrored him.

"I see. Guess I better get going too."

"Which way do you take?" The taller one said after he reached to put out the light from the desk lamp.

"I live south of campus, past the grocery shop, takes about twenty to thirty minutes to walk if I'm not in a hurry."

"It's on my way. Mind if I accompany you?"

"Not at all." Said Harry both a bit surprised and delighted.

His stomach was acting up and behaving that strangely again.

The hall became darker without the shine from the lamp and Harry's eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the dimmer lighting of the rest of the library again. Trowa looked to see that Harry was following him before he went down the stairs in a sedate pace with the other trailing after behind him.

~*~

In an office across the Atlantic Ocean, Lady Une was in the middle of revising the documents for the new recruits to the Preventers. They looked promising enough, though they were of course nowhere near the standard of her two leading agents, but considering the background of those two maybe that was to be expected. After all she had herself borne witness to their endeavors during the war.

Theirs was quite unique and was only confirmed by the fact that there had only been five Gundam pilots of whom she had two in her present employment, the others preferring to devote themselves to less harmful occupations.

She was right in the middle of going through the file of one recruit by the name of Marcus Wilson, when her door was burst open by that same agent that had delivered those intelligence reports earlier that day.

"What is the meaning of this agent?" She said demanding to know exactly why the man felt it necessary to bang her door into the wall loudly.

"Ma'am! We have reports coming in from New York stating that several bombings have gone off in the major business districts and also the Manhattan Mall and Kings Plaza Shopping Center has suffered from damage to their main structures."

Lady Une rose to her feet and addressed the man with an authority suitable of her position.

"Start evacuating the exposed areas immediately and organize rescue teams to retrieve any victims captured in the debris and inside the buildings. Call for local rescue departments as well." She barked out her orders.

"Well, get on with it!" She shouted when the agent just stood there, seeming to be having problems comprehending what was actually going on despite having been the one coming to inform the head.

The agent gave a hurried affirmative and rushed out of the office to follow through on his superior's directions.

Picking up her internal phone Lady Une proceeded with personally giving out further orders to the different departments of the Preventers Headquarters, putting everyone one on the high alert. It would seem that her premonition was correct after all and it was certainly a bittersweet one. In these cases she would much prefer to be wrong but it wasn't for her naïveté that she was the head of the Preventers either. She just hoped that the nagging feeling that still refused to let go of her was only the anxiety and worry she felt for what was currently happening and not something that was still waiting to move into action.

~*~

The shuttle was in the process of docking and Quatre took the time to look out into dark evening. The lamp for keeping their belts on turned off and the other passengers began collecting their things and hand luggage. He waited until the majority of the passengers had stepped out of the shuttle before making his way out and into the shuttle port to retrieve the rest of his luggage.

Rest of luggage in hand Quatre came up to the information desk to book a taxi to take him from London to his house in Cambridge. He still felt bad about leaving his friend like that but he would make sure to make it up to Trowa. He really did see too little of the older male.

The female clerk took his request, making a short call, and said that a transport to take him would be there within ten minutes. He thanked her and then his eyes caught the newscast from one of the more prominent news stations in Britain. The reporter was talking about what was to be believed as a series of terrorist attacks made on some central parts of New York City. The rescue workers were, as they speak, working on clearing debris and getting trapped people out of the affected buildings.

He frowned at the pictures as they showed both local rescue workers and the distinctive uniform of the Preventers running past the camera, some carrying wounded people to one of the many ambulances on the site to receive treatment.

"That's horrible." The female clerk said, watching the TV screen in dazed shock. "The war should be over."

"Just because there is no war, doesn't mean that there is no evil left in the world." Quatre said quietly.

He left the female to stare as the TV reporter continued on with the news. It had been a while since such a large attack and he imagined that it was a hard hit for the head of Preventers, Lady Une. Even more so with the attacks being so close to the headquarters in Washington DC.

The automatic doors opened and he stepped out of the London shuttle port to wait for his transport.

~*~

Harry observed the robust back and shoulders of the taller one of the two as they walked silently.

Trowa had a certain degree of watchfulness to him and Harry couldn't help but to notice the way Trowa's head would shift discreetly at random intervals and take in his surroundings with his moss green eyes. It was something different, almost alien; about the way that Trowa behaved that separated him from the rest of the human population. It was not that far from how Harry saw himself, as not quite a part of the muggle world as he had spent more than half of his life in the wizarding world. He might have been brought up like a muggle, though it was a muggle childhood filled with instances of abnormality, courtesy of his accidental magic.

He stepped up to come alongside Trowa and he zipped up his jacket when the chilliness began to creep into his core. His hands were stuck in the side pockets because he had bypassed the thought of bringing any gloves with him. His misty puffs of air joined Trowa's and the only things he could hear were the rustle of their clothing and the gravel under their feet, the occasional gust of wind whisking both person's head of hair.

"What you said earlier." Harry began after a moment. "About seeing what's in front of you."

"Yes?" Trowa turned to him from looking into one deserted alleyway.

"Isn't that a bit deceiving?" He asked.

"How do you mean?" Trowa sounded mildly interested.

"Well, just because something's in front of you, doesn't mean that it's something important. I mean, it could be an enemy or something like that."

"It's as important to know and see your enemies as it is to see your friends and loved ones for what they are." Trowa stated.

"That's true, but…" He hesitated before continuing. "I still think it's vague. I'd rather trust my emotions."

Trowa seemed to ponder upon his statement for a few seconds before he answered.

"Another friend of mine once said to do just that, trust my emotions."

"A good friend?"He glanced at Trowa, trying to read his expression.

"Yes." Trowa smiled lightly and he eyed Harry in the corner of his vision.

Harry's stomach fluttered and he concentrated his eyes in front of him, becoming too enclosed in his own wonderings to take heed of the other accompanying feeling of foreboding that had begun to grow in strength.

**AN:** Ooooh, what is going to happen next?? Only I know! Mwuhaha! … Sorry, sorry, I'm in my sadistic mood today, you'll have to forgive me. Okay, I'm taking a shower now, then I'm going to feed my rumbling stomach and after that get back to writing. Everything for my sweet readers! //Lin


	5. Chapter Four In Deep Shit

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read it.If there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was tricky. Not writing it but to come up with the background for certain things and I'm afraid that I will have to twist the original storyline of GW a bit to suit my purposes. So there goes my initial statement saying that I was going to base the plot on the originals. . So if something's not quite right then don't badger me too badly about it, okay?

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 4

~*~

"If you are neutral in situations of injustice, you have chosen the side of the oppressor."

Desmond Tutu.

~*~

Agents had been rushing in and out of Lady Une's office in an ever ending stream, ever since the news of the terrorist attack had been announced earlier that day. Casualty reports kept updating and the numbers kept rising as the rescue workers dug out dead victims while others passed away in the hospitals or on the way to them. Fortunately it seemed that the numbers of survivors were higher, though with the affected victims being over several thousand it was still a considerable amount.

Personnel were working around the clock with their search for the ones responsible and so far no terrorist group had laid claims on the attack. However she was fairly certain that it must be the group that they had been keeping track of these last months. It just seemed too big a coincidence for it not to be.

There was a knock at her door and she called for the person to enter. A female agent tripped over the threshold and stood rigid in front of her, clutching a file in both her hands.

"Ma'am, we have managed to produce extra information concerning the terrorist group. A name." She said nervously.

"And?"

"They call themselves…" The agent hesitated.

"Spit it out agent!"

"The Nation of the Zodiac, that's what they call themselves, NOZ for short." She added looking out from the edge of the file.

Lady Une frowned.

"Anything else?"

"Oh," She flipped through the papers clumsily." It has been confirmed that it was NOZ that planned and executed the bombings in New York City. It also appears to be signs of movement from the organization and escape attempts from North America to Europe for, what we believe, regrouping."

"To Europe?" She furrowed her eyebrows, closed hand to her mouth while she went through the facts in her head. She fixed her eyes on the agent. "Make sure to have our agents from those regions stationed at every major shuttle and air ports, and have them marking the harbors' as well."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Dismissed."

The female handed over the file to Lady Une, before she turned on her heel and was quick out of the door.

Was this what she had been waiting for? She didn't like this situation at all but taking precautions seemed to be the only course of action she could take at the moment. The lack of control gnawed at her and she was a fierce commander when met with this kind of circumstances. She might not go as far as she did during her services under Treize Kushrenada and OZ but she would show these terrorists that you did not play with the Head of Preventers without expecting any consequences to your actions.

"Have agent Shen and agent Wing put on standby and awaiting further orders." She spoke into the office phone, after which she put it down with a reassessing look at the file sitting on her desk.

~*~

Harry adjusted his shoulder bag with one hand and kept walking before he noticed the lack of sound from the other one's pair of feet. He turned around to see Trowa spying with narrowed eyes along one street to the left of them.

"Trowa?" He began but was quieted down by a raised hand from the other.

Trowa, with his eyes still fixed in that direction, moved slowly up to Harry's side and took a firm hold of his upper left arm.

"Stay quiet and don't move until I say so." He whispered, his lips barely moving and Harry had to strain his ears to catch everything he said.

Harry stilled and he quickly forgot all about the tingly feeling in his stomach at Trowa's touch, when he picked up on the tone in Trowa's voice. The auburn haired male was serious, deadly serious even, and Harry's own survival instincts started kicking in, in remembrance of his memories from his war torn school years.

The rustle of clothing to their far left had them both tensing and Trowa secured his hold, shifting it slightly to grip around Harry's wrist instead. The sound of gravel on the pavement pulled Harry's eyes to a dark corner behind them and as soon as he saw the figure of a man step out, with what could not be mistaken as anything else but a gun in his hand pointed at them, he saw and felt Trowa pass him and pull him along into a dead run.

His steps quickened when a gunshot was fired, hitting a garbage bin to their right. Trowa pulled him into a side street and Harry had some minor trouble keeping up with the taller one, almost tripping once only to be pulled upright again by the other. After that Trowa adjusted his pace just slightly but still kept it high. He had better stamina it seemed than Harry that was for sure, although Harry wasn't exactly in a bad shape himself, with being a few notches above what was average.

Their rushed footsteps echoed on the street pavement with the sound of their breathing. Trowa didn't spare Harry a glance once during their sprint and he could hear several pairs of feet farther behind trying to catch up with them.

The fleeing and pursuit continued and Harry lost count of the many turns they made, unable to orient himself amongst the darkened streets but happy that Trowa appeared to be able to. He would have to depend on the other for the moment.

After one more turn they had finally lost their pursuers and the pace that Trowa had set for them began to slow down after a few more turns. He was breathing heavily by this time and he realized that they must have been running for quite some time for him to work up a sweat. The hand on his wrist slackened but didn't let go.

"Wh-who were those people?" Harry breathed but his question went ignored.

Trowa fished around in his jacket, taking out a cell phone and pushing the speed dial he put the cell to his ear. He cast a glance at Harry for the first time since they had started running while he waited for the call to connect. A light voice erupted from the earpiece and Trowa let go of Harry's wrist, the latter finding himself missing the touch.

"We have been attacked and followed by an unknown group of individuals." Trowa informed the other person on the line neutrally.

The person asked a few rapt questions that Trowa answered in short and concise sentences, all the while scanning their surroundings for any signs of their pursuers.

"Kingston Street."There was a fleeting look at Harry before he answered the next. "A friend."

Trowa listened to the other person for another half minute before removing the cell phone from his ear and closing the call.

"We have to get moving." He said to Harry in a steady voice and began jogging down the street, with Harry close on his heels.

Even though he was frustrated from the lack of information he was given from Trowa, he still did what the other told him as it seemed that he were the more experienced one out of the two with these kinds of situations. If that phone call and body language was anything to judge from. It made Harry wonder about who exactly Trowa were to have reacted in that way, how he didn't panic like any other person surely would have. He didn't know any regular people that did that, but then again maybe he did or had done. It hadn't been that long, well a few years, since he, Hermione and Ron (after some mishaps) had spent a long time on the run from Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Harry was an independent being to begin with and, while he mysteriously trusted Trowa, some part of him still protested, wanting to take charge of the situation. For one he could easily apparate himself and Trowa to a safe location but he didn't think the other male would take the transition well. Disappearing and appearing from one location to another in the blink of an eye was impossible after all according to the common muggle sciences.

He also ruled out the possibility of Trowa being a wizard himself quickly enough, with how he had reacted to their attackers and how he handled a cell phone with ease. They had managed to get Ron to operate the video phone well enough only after months of training but muggle technology were still as alien to wizards and witches raised in a magical environment, as magic was to regular muggles.

Of course it still didn't completely rule out the possibility. Harry was a muggle raised wizard; he knew how to handle most muggle technology and it could be that Trowa was only hiding his status like Harry did. How slim that chance however still seemed to be. Not to mention it was against the law to reveal magic to a muggle, Harry added wryly.

"Harry." Trowa's clear voice broke through his racing thoughts and he saw how the other male stared at him from an opening of a street to his close right.

Realizing that he had actually almost jogged past the street that Trowa had gone into, he quickly back tracked his steps. His breathing a bit calmer now, though the cold air still clung uncomfortably to his airways.

"Sorry, my mind was someplace else." He said sheepishly, quite forgetting the dangers he was in.

Trowa's eyes widened slightly, surprised and obviously not expecting that response. He was just about to say something when a loud bang interrupted him.

Harry jumped in surprise that immediately turned into worry as he saw Trowa clutch his left arm in pain. The moss green eyed, despite his injury, shoved Harry with his right shoulder and managed to get them around the corner before another bullet went flying past them. Ice settled in Harry's stomach when he saw the blood start trickling from between the long fingers, staining the jacket the other was wearing.

"You're hurt!" He said anxiously and Trowa gave a grunt from where he was leaning against the wall.

Two or three more shots whizzed past them until they could hear a dark male voice shout something that stopped the firing. There was a short pause before that same voice spoke up again.

"Come on out! We know you're hurt Gundam pilot!"

'Gundam?' Harry was confused at first before it clicked and he remembered the muggle war that had raged around the same time when the wizarding one had reached its peak. He turned astonished eyes at Trowa, seeing the taller one in a whole new light and Trowa's behavior became crystal clear. He had thought Trowa had more experience than him, maybe been in the military, but that he would actually be a Gundam pilot? There were only five of them, in the world!

Trowa frowned and seemed to be thinking deeply and fast about what to do next. They were at a disadvantage, to his knowledge, and he didn't know how many there were of the enemy. The direction that these had come from suggested that it were at least two separate groups, making it a high possibility it could be one or two more in hiding.

Harry, faced with the very bad turn of events, began thinking that the ministry would just have to be as angry as they wanted to be because he couldn't stand doing practically nothing anymore. If he were discreet enough he could grab Trowa and apparate out of here without those guys knowing any better. He'd just have to deal with a shocked and disoriented Trowa and hopefully the guy wouldn't sock him or anything equally painful from the sudden shift in location.

"Last warning! Come out now!" The man shouted.

They both stood their ground, there was a mumble and then the movement of feet as the group began to approach them cautiously. At the same time Harry had taken a step up to Trowa and was on his way to take a firm hold of the other one's unhurt arm and hand in pocket around his wand, when Trowa raised his head in alarm, watching something over Harry's shoulder.

"Watch out!" He yelled at Harry who swiveled on his feet, only getting halfway through the motion before the hard hilt of a gun hit him in the neck, sending him to the ground.

The worried, moss green eyes of Trowa were the last thing his mind acknowledged before his eyelids closed and he fell into the darkness, unconscious.

~*~

He had been worried when he had arrived to an empty house, finding Trowa nowhere. The other had mentioned something about studying at the University library where he attended so he had decided to give Trowa an hour, knowing the other liked to be undisturbed when he was studying, before he called him.

However he had only just finished making himself a cup of tea before his cell phone rang, Trowa's name showing on the caller ID. After hearing the tone of his best friend and that he was in danger he immediately slipped into, what Duo called, soldier mode. He had frowned when Trowa said he was with a friend, a civilian, making things a bit more complicated.

Receiving information about their location, he gave instructions for Trowa to try and get to the house since it was equipped with a higher level of security than most houses usually were. You didn't go through a war of being wanted without being a bit concerned about security factors.

He disconnected the call reluctantly but knew that he needed to contact extra help. They were too many for him and Trowa to handle, if they made it to there, and there was a civilian to protect to boot.

He punched the dials on his phone and the receiver thankfully picked up after only one ring.

"_Une speaking._"

"Lady Une, this is Quatre Raberba Winner. We have an immediate emergency."

"_Go on_."

"I received a distress call from my friend, Trowa Barton, this evening stating that he and another friend, a civilian, had been attacked by an unknown and armed group of individuals in the vicinity of Cambridge University, England, going south. They managed to somehow shake the pursuers of their tail and they are currently heading to my house here in Cambridge."

"_Understood. I'll have the Preventers stationed in London move out for reinforcement._"

"Thank you."

"_Be on your watch Mr. Winner. Alert me immediately when you get back in contact with Mr. Barton or the situation get worse._"

"I understand."

The line went dead and Quatre put away his cell back in his pocket with a worried expression. Lady Une had sounded more strained than usual when she heard about it and that didn't bode well with him.

He didn't have any firearms to his disposal, although he went in the search of something else, like an iron pipe to equip himself with if it got hairy when Trowa and his friend arrived. They had shaken off their followers but considering the number of them, they could very well be found again. He just hoped that they both managed to get to here before anyone of them got hurt.

~*~

'It couldn't be? Could it?'

Lady Une was in deep thought after that emergency call from Mr. Winner and again the coincidences made her paranoia come to the forefront. Mr. Barton being a former Gundam pilot didn't help either and that the assault was more than not, obviously premeditated. She hadn't been pleased at all to hear of the presumed name of the terrorist group, the similarities between the old OZ's targets being the Gundam pilots and now this was discontenting.

It seemed it was high time to put her two agents into action if they were to reach England in time. She imagined they both would request to take on this case after hearing the details and who were involved.

~*~

Back in Cambridge, England, Quatre had succumb to the pressure and ventured a call to Trowa, only to have his apprehension grow and his face creasing in heightened worry when the other didn't answer his phone or at least cut off the connection to show that he couldn't talk at the moment.

His suspicions grew along with his other inner turmoil and he stared out into beginning night. His phone lying unresponsive on the table.

~*~

It hurt. His head hurt badly but it was nothing compared to the wincing pain that laced throughout his neck and the spot where his assaulter had landed the hit, causing him to black out. It took him a while to get his bearings going again and then he noticed his restricted movements, when trying to push his glasses into a better position, and the rope that was wound tightly around his wrists against his back. His legs had been left undone though.

He twisted his body, immediately noticing the absence of his wand in his jean pocket and he cursed at his bad luck and late actions. Why didn't he step in earlier? Then they wouldn't be in this situation but they would be in Harry's flat, safe. Granted he would still be in trouble with having used magic in the presence of a muggle but it was a life threatening situation judging from how violent their attackers had been. The ministry would understand that. Speaking of their assaulters, where was Trowa?

Pushing himself up to his knees from lying down on the damp floor of what appeared to be a basement; Harry strained his eyes, shaking his head to get the glasses to fall into a better position. He spotted a dark, huddled figure in the far corner.

He crawled along the stone floor on his knees, reaching the other without any major problems, only cursing once when his knee struck a small stone that dug into his kneecap. The auburn haired male seemed to be out of it and in a much tighter position than himself, with both his hands and legs bound with thick rope. The wound looked terrible, most of the fabric of the jacket stained where the bullet had entered. Whether the bullet was still left in the wound he could not tell and he had no free movement to check on it either.

"Trowa?" Harry whispered hoarsely. No reaction. "Trowa?" He tried again.

The other's eyes opened in an instant and Harry thought for a split second that the other were going to head butt him, before the other's eyes locked with his own and recognition filled them. The sudden movement though still caused him to fall backwards on his butt in surprise with a low cry.

"Harry." Trowa said and the moss green eyes studied Harry's appearance.

"Do you always wake up like that?" He complained.

"What?" The other asked confused.

"Like you're going to hit someone." He clarified.

"Only during special circumstances." Trowa said, noting Harry's semi movement.

"Like this one." Harry confirmed. "So, how to get out of this mess, huh?"

He shifted on his knees; taking note of the lack of furniture and one wooden staircase probably leading up to the ground floor and the only way out it would seem from the lack of windows.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Harry asked perplexed.

"For involving you." He said.

"No, it's okay. I've been in worse situations than this, believe it or not." He said without thinking.

That earned him a strange, unreadable look from Trowa and he had to hit himself mentally. To Trowa he was a civilian, a person without any combat experience and a life free of death threats. However that couldn't be any farther away from the actual truth, him having lived most of his life under the threat to his life by an insane and prejudiced dark wizard.

"Another time." He said in response to Trowa's lingering stare, although he would have to think up a reasonable story as the real one was not an option at the moment.

Trowa abandoned the staring and began inspecting where their attackers had hauled them. There was no sign of them and Harry supposed that they could only wait.

"How's your injury?"

"I'll manage. It was a clean shot."

"Right." Okay, so that answered his earlier question about the bullet still being embedded in the wound. "Blood loss?"

Again Trowa gave him that penetrating look before answering in a slightly strained voice.

"Mild. No danger yet."

Harry nodded.

"Do you know who attacked us?"

"Possibly rebels or a terrorist group."

Harry was glad that Trowa seemed to trust him enough to answer his questions, though he felt guilty for not telling Trowa about himself, like he was in fact betraying his trust.

"What happened after I was knocked out?"

"I was forced to surrender, their numbers too many for me to handle alone. Then knocked out."

He was torn. Some part of him wanted to tell Trowa everything but the other, logical part of him, told him that it wasn't going to help them. Not when he was without his wand and having no idea where it was either. He had planned to ask Trowa about it, while imagining the look he'd get for asking if he had saw them remove a stick from his person. Although there was no reason to ask at this point, he wouldn't know anyway with having been knocked out. He also didn't know if the perpetrators had some way of listening in on their conversation. He still wondered why they hadn't come to interrogate them yet, as it would seem that they still needed them alive.

Like reading his mind the door leading down to the basement creaked open and three pair of feet came down the stairs. The first two wore dark masks that made it impossible to make out their features but the third (or presumed leader when he observed how the person seemed to ooze confidence and self-importance) had his face visible.

One of the guards (for that was what they had to be with how they circled their leader each with a gun in hand) had a foldable chair that he placed a bit away from the two captives. The leader sat down, crossing his legs and folded his hands in his lap. Harry disliked him completely already with how the man acted so pompously.

The man was tall, lanky and with dark, wavy, brown locks and with dark, hard eyes that were quite unpleasant to look into as they bore into first Harry then Trowa. The face was somewhere between average and good-looking with a chiseled chin and clean lines.

"How pleasant it is to finally meet one of the famous pilots of the notorious Gundams." The man said with a lilting voice.

Trowa frowned lightly and the man smiled. He turned his eyes back to Harry.

"Is this a friend of yours Gundam pilot? I thought you pilots were incapable of normal life and socializing with having the blood of so many people on your hands." The man leered. "Or maybe you haven't told him of whom you really are? How deceitful indeed." He clucked his tongue.

Trowa glared at the sitting male, his eyes flickering for a moment at the comment.

"What do you know, bastard!" Harry growled. Who was he to come and say such things just like that? Talk about being a hypocrite when he was the one that had almost killed them earlier on.

The man looked taken aback for a second before he leered again.

"I see you have him wrapped around your little finger. My heart aches for him when he realizes who you really are."

'That's it!'

Harry rose to his feet and lunged at the male, aiming a kick that got intercepted by one of the guards. The male used his leg as leverage and pushed him backwards hard. Losing his balance by the mighty shove, Harry tripped and hit his back painfully on the stone floor, letting out a pained cry.

"Harry!"

Trowa fought against his restraints and the dark haired male laughed haughtily at the scene. Dazed by the fall Harry had to take a few moments to regain his breath that had been forced out of him.

The chair clattered as the male stood up, throwing them a condescending look.

"Oh, it was nice conversing with you, but I feel that we need to move on onto the more important matters." He said wiping his hands on his pants. He went to hunch in front of Trowa, mouth placed in a sneer. "You're an eyesore, Gundam, and I intend to wipe out every single one of you in order to restore our lost honor and grandeur." His eyes grew cold and spiteful. "Starting with you."

Harry was amazed at how Trowa met the man's hateful stare with a coolness that was almost disturbing in its calmness. The man was obviously displeased about Trowa's reaction and gave the tall youth a ringing slap with the back of his hand. Harry winced at the sound.

"We'll see how composed you'll be when your friends come to rescue you and see the little surprise we left them." Was the cryptic remark made. "Too bad I won't be here to witness it."

The man stood up and motioned for the other two to follow him.

The door slammed shut, leaving the two occupants to ponder upon what the man had meant by those words, both fairly certain that it was not something good.

~*~

One of Preventers top class flying jets was currently coming in over the British Isles, after receiving further information concerning the whereabouts of the two captives that they were issued to rescue.

Agent Wing and agent Shen both had split feelings about this mission. For one, one of their closest friends was involved and secondly the information about the location where the captives were being kept had somehow 'accidently' leaked out to the Preventers. Accidently as in it was most probably a trap set out somewhere in the vicinity and the mission had to be carried out with the utmost caution.

The location, a cottage on the outskirts of Heydon, were not that far from Cambridge, only about 20 minutes by car and as Cambridge was the last know whereabouts of the captured it would seem probable for the information to be correct. Trap set out or not.

They were aware of the fact that a Gundam pilot had been singled out, as the target by that same terrorist group, NOZ, which was responsible for the recent attack in New York. It would seem plausible that the rest of the pilots were targeted as well, though they didn't have any hard facts that supported the suspicion. The questioning and short message that had been sent to the Preventers being the only link that to their comrade's whereabouts.

Agent Shen glanced sideways at his partner, noticing the barely noticeable tenseness, knowing that agent Wing were as troubled by the turn of events like he was. This was a comrade in arms that they were set out to rescue and they would make sure that the mission was a success.

Arriving in London they met up with the group from the London stationed Preventers and sent a last message to their head in Washington DC. After agent Wing had briefed the other agents on the mission plan they jumped into the supplied transportation of vehicles that would them the rest of the way.

~*~

"_Trowa was kidnapped?!_"

Quatre held the phone at an arm's length.

"Probably. I'm worried Duo, I haven't heard anything from either Trowa or Lady Une for a while now."

"_Hang on buddy. I'll_ _take the next shuttle to Earth straight away. You just sit tight and I'll be there before you can say Pink Gundam._"

"Thank you Duo." He smiled, his heart warming for the other. It wasn't a short trip to take after all, all the way from the L2 colony to Earth.

"_I'm sure it'll be okay Quatre. Lady Une will definitively send both Heero and Wufei to save the day and Trowa will be home within no time._"

"I'll see you soon Duo."

"_See ya._"

~*~

They had been sitting, leaning against the wall, for quite some time now. Their capturers were long gone and the building all quiet, except for the occasional hoot from an owl outside.

Harry twisted his body slightly to try and get a more comfortable sitting position. The hard stone floor was not exactly the most ideal resting spot for his sore behind and back, though he'd rather sit than lie down on the grubby stone.

"Are you okay?" Trowa's low voice was heard when Harry groaned when he moved again.

"I'm fine. Although I would be lying if I said that I wasn't worried about the other things."

Trowa nodded.

"We're in pretty deep shit aren't we?" Harry deadpanned.

He smiled lightly at the soft chuckle from Trowa.

"Any way to get out of these ropes?"

Trowa tested the strength of the ropes but had to stop when his arm stabbed in pain.

"Oi, don't move. I'll go and see if I can find a way out." He rose carefully to his feet, bit wobbly at first, and began searching the space.

His feet shuffled on the ground and he had to be watchful when going up the stairs. Twisting his body he managed to not fall down the stairs and tested the handle with his bound hands. No luck and he was not surprised, but it had been worth a shot. He went back down the stairs and stood in the middle of the basement, heaving a sigh.

"Door's locked, no surprise there though." He said gloomily. "And no windows."

They settled into the silence, only the sound of Harry's feet shuffling across the stone and Trowa's exerted breathing echoing off the walls.

Harry stopped when he thought he heard something from outside that sounded distinctively like a car engine. He went to crouch by Trowa, unsure of whether the newcomer's was good news or not. He could sense the tension in the other one and they both strained their ears to pick up on the sound.

The engine came progressively closer until it was almost right outside, judging by the volume, and then it was turned off.

He jumped when the, what he thought, front door was broken down and the patter of booted feet was heard above them. First moving cautiously through the must be rooms and then a pair of feet broke away from the others. The steps hurried and came to stand on the other side of the door leading down to the basement and where Harry and Trowa was waiting anxiously for the new arrivals.

The handle of the door rattled and then the person on the other side shouted something to the others. More joined him and a loud thud came from the door, then another ripping the lock from the wood and sending the door crashing into the railing.

A young male wearing the Preventers uniform came down the stairs and when he spotted both Trowa and Harry he called to the other agents.

"I have located the targets!"

He hurried over to them and hunched down, checking first Harry then Trowa and helping them out of the ropes. Harry rubbed his wrists to get the circulation going again.

"Injuries?" The deep voice of the agent asked.

Harry got his first good look at the agent and noticed the Asian features that were on full display, his hair almost like Harry's only dark brown instead. The cobalt eyes looked into his, waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine, but Trowa was shot." Harry informed him.

The dark eyes narrowed and went to check more closely on the other.

"Barton. Status."

"Clean shot wound to the arm. Minor blood loss."

"Agent Wing! Time's running out, we can't find the right switch to defuse the explosives. Get them out of there now!" An older male shouted from the door opening.

"Understood!"

Agent Wing took a hold of Trowa's unhurt arm, heaving him up to his feet and giving him a supporting hand. Harry followed at the orders of the agent, trailing behind them up the stairs.

He got his first glimpse of the place where they have been kept captive. The Preventer agent in charge motioned for Agent Wing to take them outside to the waiting transportation.

Harry eyed them both before spanning his eyes around the sparsely furnished room, one thing on his mind, to find his wand. There was no way he was going to leave without it and having it blown up with no chance of ever having it retrieved was certainly not an option either. A wizard was practically useless without his wand.

"Come back here!"

He disregarded the shout from the agent and went in search of it in the room next door, where a table had newspapers haphazardly spread out on top of it. He lifted the papers, shoving them aside to the floor in his search for it. He bent to look under it and coming up empty went to look through the shelves on the wall when a hand gripped his arm.

"What are you doing? Get going!"

Another young male, also Asian with coal black hair tied in a tight ponytail at the neck, shouted at him and began dragging him out of the room.

"I need something!"

"No time!"

"It's important!"

"I said there's no time!"

"I can't live without it!" Maybe that was going a bit far but Harry really didn't intend to lose his wand.

The onyx eyes locked on and inspected his own, giving Harry the few seconds he needed to rattle out his question.

"Did you see a stick made out of holly somewhere?"

"A _stick_?" Came the slightly incredulous and irritated reply from the agent. Obviously thinking Harry must have hit his head or had a few missing pegs.

The guy began dragging him by the arm again and Harry grew frantic, digging his feet into the floor to try and slow them down.

"Wait! There it is."

It was with the relief of his life that he spotted the wooden handle beneath a chest of drawers and wriggled his way out of the man's grip. They must have just chucked it into the room after having removed it from Harry after having deemed it useless. He clutched the wand in his hand and managed to shove it in his jean pocket as the agent took him by the arm again, forcefully pulling Harry into a run after him.

They were the last two out of the house and the agent nearly pushed Harry into Trowa, who was already in the back seat of the jeep. The onyx eyed agent jumped in after him and the jeep sped off, the driver hitting the accelerator at the agent's call.

It was in due time too, because after they had been driving for barely five minutes a deafening explosion was heard, shaking his ears and teeth and reminding him how idiotically he actually had behaved. Almost killing himself in the process.

The male turned his cold onyx eyes to Harry and he inched backwards involuntarily by the force of the glare he was receiving.

"Are you insane?" The male said.

"It's important to me." He replied in a weak voice.

"What happened?" Trowa asked in concern.

"Your friend decided that it was worth his life looking for a mere_ wooden stick_, that's what happened."

"It's not just a stick!"

"Be quiet!"

"Not now agent Shen." Said a sharp voice.

Agent Wing craned his neck to see into the backseat, giving Harry a dispassionate and cold stare before directing his eyes to the road again.

Somehow Harry had the itching feeling that he was in much deeper shit this time around and it was only now that he actually thought of how he was going to explain to them why he had risked his life for a, in their eyes, mere wooden stick.

**AN: **It's finished! I've managed to produce another chapter within one week and I'm so proud of myself! I'm really on a roll right now; my fingers are itching to start the new chapter now that I've gotten some serious action going. Okay so, I'm not good with action scenes in general so please have that in mind when reviewing. I'm doing the best I can though. Until next time! //Lin


	6. Chapter Five Fate Altering Decisions

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read it.If there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note:** Be happy my fellow fanfic fans! I hereby offer you another chapter to show you my gratitude for bearing with me and taking time to read my story. (I said I was on a roll didn't I? XP) Now don't go thinking the updates is going to just…I don't know, pop out of thin air like this all the time! I had to be very unsocial this week to get these chapters out and my friends are complaining loudly (I'm sure I'll be getting it tomorrow in class… .)

But I'm so excited with this new chapter out! I know that my planning has really turned out to be a victim to bullying by my muse, Nay, but she insists that this turn of events is much better than the one I had planned. And I have to agree with her. This turned out much better than I could have anticipated and the speed of which I got this chapter done is the testimony of that fact. (I started writing this yesterday and finished it today.) I Hope you will enjoy this new installment! :hugs: //Lin

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 5

~*~

"When you do the common things in life in an uncommon way, you will command the attention of the world."

George Washington Carver.

~*~

He was in deep shit. Oh yes. In more than one way and he had been worried about Trowa, but now he had two other individuals to worry about. One that seemed to have a fierce temperament and the other that seemed to be plotting his demise in a threatening silence. The last one might be an exaggeration but in a way it was true. The cobalt eyed agent would send him looks through the rearview mirror at even intervals and those eyes demanded answers. He could tell that the other one didn't trust him, not one bit, and would make sure to find out what his motives exactly were.

So yes, Harry had landed himself in some serious shit and his mind was racing a mile long through various scenarios, the other more ridiculous and laughable than the other, in an attempt to come up with a plausible story about his wand. It was a memento from his father (no he had bought it himself and it was in fact connected to his former archenemy). A childhood plaything he held dear (kind of true, if you considered participating in duels and fights using his wand playing around, not to mention he still used it and wouldn't it be weird for him to be walking around with it at his age?). It was one piece from a pair of chopsticks (that idea wasn't even worth considering). It was a work of art (of what? A stick?).

No, he would go with it being a memento. At least then he could tie the feelings of wanting it retrieved no matter what explained. His father could have carved it for him when he was a child, given it to him and since his father had died when he was only one years old, he didn't know why it had that shape either. Problem solved. Probably.

Thankfully they hadn't taken it from him. Yet. He was fairly certain that agent Shen itched to snap it into as many pieces as it was possible, judging from the death glare boring into him and the eyes flicking between him and his jean pocket. Trowa was gratefully only confused just yet but the questions in his eyes weren't going anywhere and Harry got the feeling that he was as stubborn as his 'Harry demise plotting' friend.

He supposed asking them to drop him off at his flat wasn't going to happen in the next century and it was confirmed when he saw a road sign, reading the distance to London, pass them by outside. Evidently he didn't have a choice in the matter and he didn't dare ask; besides the answer was only too clear. No.

He had no way of contacting his friends with no owl, no apparating and no access to a phone. He doubted that they were going to let him even get close to one before he explained some things. His only hope at the moment was Trowa and that the man didn't throw him to the wolves, literally. Somehow that thought hurt more than his neck were hurting. Trowa wasn't like his other friends; no he was different from them, and someone he could trust even though he was hiding a great deal about himself from the taller one. He didn't want their just starting friendship to end this way and end up parting ways with him going to jail. Worst case scenario and again he might be exaggerating a bit. So far he hadn't done anything illegal, but he got the feeling that just being close to Trowa and then attacked and kidnapped was enough to put him in the cobalt eyed one's bad books. As far as they knew, he could be part of the group and lured Trowa to them. His argument to that was that they had met purely on coincidence in all three times, though he didn't have anyone to support that alibi. Wait, he did have one for the last one which was Julie. That got him to brighten up a bit. Maybe he wasn't as screwed as he thought he was.

Harry turned his eyes and was met with hard onyx and cobalt. Okay, not completely out of the trap just yet, he would just have to convince them that he was only a poor, innocent university student. An innocent university student that had gotten in between some crossfire during the war and then he would have his slip of the tongue covered as well.

At one point in time agent Shen had fished out a first aid bag and proceeded with wrapping Trowa's wound with bandage, leaning over him and Harry pressing as far into the seat as he could so he wouldn't get in the way. He would have offered to switch places if the agent hadn't been full out glaring at him all the time. He would need to apologize to him for doing that stupid stunt but now was not the right time. He'd rather wait until everything calmed down a notch or two.

The headlights flashed upon another sign informing them that it was only a mile left to London. Not before long the city lights started showing as they drove through the suburbs, the streets mostly empty due to the late night hour. Harry hadn't been in London as many times as you would have expected, only going to Kings cross Station to and from Hogwarts and those times he had went shopping in Diagon Alley. The Dursleys had always left him in Mrs. Figg's care most of the times and he couldn't help but to try and take in as much of the city as he could, earning him an irritated expression from agent Shen when he ventured to lean a bit to his right to get a better view.

The street traffic lights blinked and the old buildings painted a nice picture. He didn't know where they were exactly, only noticing the turns they made and a small fish and chip shop, his stomach making itself known that it hadn't been fed for a good while. It was beginning to get on his nerves how they all were able to stay so quiet, like a countdown that Harry was not that enthusiastic to see the end of. The result, he imagined, was not speaking in his favor.

He thinks he might have dozed off at some point when a sudden shake shook him out of it.

"Follow me."

Agent Shen gestured for him to follow and Harry couldn't really object. They must have been in an underground parking lot. The concrete walls were blocking any view from the outside, only the lights hanging from the walls giving any lights to the place.

"Where's Trowa?"

He couldn't spot the auburn haired anywhere, in fact it was only him and agent Shen still left in the parking lot. The others must have gone in advance.

"None of your concern." He bit out.

Still grumpy about that thing from earlier Harry noted to himself.

"He's going to be fine right?"

The Asian agent spared him a glance, debating on whether to give him an answer or not.

"Barton is made of sturdier material than that. He will be fine."

"That's good to hear." Harry let out a relieved sigh.

The darker male's glare lost a bit of its force before turning around again and walking up to the elevator. He pushed the button and the doors slid open. Entering he waited for Harry impatiently.

"Well, come on!" He said exasperatedly when Harry weren't walking fast enough.

Harry stepped hurriedly into the small box that was the elevator, opting to lean on the opposite side while agent Shen pushed the button on the panel for the fifth floor. The doors closed and Harry snickered at the low melody that erupted from the speakers while agent Shen made a disgusted sound at the ridiculous excuse for what was supposed to be a relaxing tune.

The elevator came to a halting motion and the doors slid open, revealing a lit corridor that was completely desolate things and life. There was no furniture or decorations of any sort adorning the light grey walls. It looked more like an institution than a Preventers designated building.

He stepped after the Asian as the other walked swiftly, crossing the corridor and making one turn to the left before stopping in front of a simple, equal colored door. Pulling a card from his front pocket, the other flashed it front of a small panel and pulled open the door. He stood with one hand on the handle and looked pointedly at Harry.

"Go in."

The raven haired youth peered into the room, noticing the lack of color in this room too, though it had a small steel frame table and two accompanying chairs on each side. He turned his head back to the other.

"You seriously want me to go in there? Why should I?"

"Because I said so." Was the short answer and he got a hard shove in the back, causing him to trip over the threshold.

The door clamped shut behind Harry and he heaved a sigh, drawing his hand through his hair tiredly. Yep, they had definitively not let him off the hook just yet and judging from the look of this place it was obviously an interrogation designed room. The black, none see through, glass on one side only confirmed that sentiment.

He supposed there was nothing else he could do, but to take a seat and await the inquisitorial squad. The chair squeaked against the rubber floor and he settled himself as comfortable as he could. The chair being completely made out of metal didn't help the settling in one bit and he considered standing up instead. However he was tired after the whole ordeal and a chair was a chair, no matter how uncomfortably hard it was.

Harry was sure that Wufei must be on the other side of the glass or he had gone to get others that were going to question him out. He stared into the glass, trying to see beyond it but of course he had no luck there. He smiled suddenly to himself and, giving a small wave with his hand, grinned to the possible inhabitants from the other side of the glass. Oh, why not try and have some fun to avoid being totally bored to death while waiting. He refused to budge to the obvious interrogations tactics that they were employing on him. They were attempting to make him sweat most probably before they came in and hacked away at him.

He tilted his head to the side, mouthing 'Can you hear me?' with exaggerating lip movements.

~*~

Agent Shen raised an eyebrow at their captive in custody and fought down the urge to hit the communication button to speak into the interrogation room and say that he did indeed hear him; or rather he could read his lips. He had his serious doubts about this Harry Potter guy having any involvement in Barton's capture and near death experience. The fellow obviously didn't have the brains for it, judging from what he had seen so far of the other, although it could all be a trick to fool them into thinking otherwise. He glanced at the raven haired again who was making weird shapes with his lips. Yep, no brains this one.

He turned to the door as it slid open and agent Wing strode into the room, taking a short look at the black haired man in the other room, before addressing agent Shen.

"Has he said anything?"

"Nothing of any importance." The slightly darker skinned one of them scoffed.

"What do you think?" Agent Wing questioned.

"About him being involved in all this except for being a victim?" Agent Shen glanced through the window before replying. "Hardly, appears more like a stupid kid to me." The male focused his onyx eyes on the emerald eyed one on the other side again, raising an eyebrow at his antics.

"Hn." Agent Wing duly noted his interrogation victim.

"Barton?"

"His condition is stable. He's currently recovering in the medical ward. Winner is with him." The other informed him.

"Winner?" His eyes came to look into the other ones again.

"Arrived just shortly after Barton was admitted."

"I see."

"I will commence the questioning then."

"Understood."

Agent Shen sat down into the much more comfy and padded chair than Potter's to start recording the interview as soon as agent Wing stepped into the interrogation room.

~*~

Harry tapped his finger against the metal, the sound resounding in the room in an even rhythm. He stopped his tapping though when the door swung open and admitted entrance to another agent, one that he recognized as the one that had helped him free in the basement. Also the one that he was sure was out to get him. Oh great, so he was the one that was going to interrogate Harry? His luck officially sucked.

He couldn't help the wary look he shot the agent as the other one stepped fully into room, closing the door tightly behind him and sitting down in front of him in the opposite chair. The male folded his hands together on the table and stared Harry down with those emotionless eyes.

Harry squirmed in his seat, despite himself, under the heavy stare and it irritated him greatly that the other noticed that embarrassing fact, the other one's cobalt eyes seemingly smirking at him.

"Full name and current residence?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question."

"Harry James Potter. Brooklands Avenue, number 16, Cambridge." (AN: The address's real but I have no idea what actually is located on that address.)

"Age and birthdates?"

"21 years old. July 31st AC180." (AN: Well, it should be 1980 but here's some of my original plot twisting.)

"Relatives and their address?"

"Only my aunt, Petunia Dursley, her husband, Vernon Dursley, and their son and my cousin, Dudley Dursley. They live in Little Whinging, Privet Drive number 4 in Surrey."

The agent's lip twitched at his cousin's name and Harry couldn't help but to grin slightly, grateful that the agent didn't seem to be completely devoid of normal showing of emotions.

"Can you tell me why you were with Barton at the time of the assault?"

"Coincidence really." He frowned when agent Wing looked pointedly at him. "I was going to the library to pick up a book for a friend in my study group." He insisted.

"That late in the evening?" The man asked doubtingly.

"It couldn't be helped. My friend, Julie, insisted on me fetching the book that same day so that I could bring it to school the next."

"Why not do it in the morning the next day?"

Harry seemed surprised for a moment before he replied.

"I didn't think about that. Guess I just wanted to get it over with."

"And?" The agent probed.

"I spent more than a half hour searching for the book without finding it. That's when Trowa surprised me, almost hit my head actually, and misunderstandings taken care of we talked for a while. You know, school, friends and life in general."

"Barton did?" The agent cut it, seemingly a bit surprised himself for a short while.

"Yeah, something's wrong?" Harry asked wonderingly, not really getting the implications of his statement.

"No." Agent Wing's facial lines smoothed out again.

"Well, Trowa was expecting a friend so we left the library and that's when Trowa must have noticed that we were being followed. I didn't until much later and I really have Trowa to thank for my life. Chances are that I might very well have been shot if not for him."

Harry resettled in the chair. His back was really starting to ache.

"You know the rest. We ran, they found us again, Trowa got shot, and I was knocked out and then woke up in that dirty basement. Trowa must have told you what happened after that right?"

"I want to hear your version of the story."

"Hey, I'm really tired and hungry. Can't we do this later? It's not like I'm going to run away or anything."

"You're not?" The agent asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

"No. I'm not." Harry said firmly, not appreciating having his honesty questioned.

He was in too deep to pull out at this point in time. Even if he could get away quite easily if he wanted to, as soon as he was left alone with no surveillance, his hero honor didn't allow him to just run away without notice and he didn't want to just leave Trowa either. Running away now would only result in him ruining his chances at a friendship with the man and not to mention having the Preventers set after him. Escaping now would only serve to give them reasons to solidify their doubts about him on whether he was involved with that terrorist group or not that had captured them.

As he'd said earlier, he hadn't done anything wrong that would cause them to charge him with anything and he planned to keep it that way.

"Alright." Agent Wing seemed to abandon the subject. For now that is. "There were some complications that caused agent Shen to go after you. Why didn't you follow the orders to immediately leave the house?"

"I had to get something."

"A stick, was it?"

"A memento from my father."

"A stick as a memento?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"How can a stick be a keepsake from your father?"

"He carved it for me when I was a baby. He died when I was one, so I don't remember why he did it, but it's important to me anyway."

"Do you always carry it around with you?"

"What if I do?"

"Must be very inconvenient to have it in your pocket all the time. Doesn't it get in the way?"

"I manage."

"Hn."

'_Agent Wing._' A voice sounded from a hidden speaker from the control room.

Agent Wing rose from his seat swiftly, not sparing Harry a glance and was out of the door, leaving Harry to ponder about how long he was going to be kept here until they were satisfied with his answers.

He stared into the black glass, trying to fight off the tiredness that was spreading fast throughout his body and aching muscles.

~*~

In a bed in the Preventer's medical ward lay the tall form of an auburn haired male, who had had his clothes switched for the customary hospital gown. The side that would have hit his left arm and shoulder had been cut off, showing the new bandages that had been put on after having his shot wound stitched.

The sound of a glass being filled up with water was heard and Trowa accepted the glass handed from his long time friend Quatre with a nod as thanks. He took a gulp out of the cool liquid before putting it on the small table beside the bed.

"I'm happy you're safe Trowa. You had me worried when I didn't hear from you until I got a call from Heero saying that they had brought you to the Preventers in London."

"I'm fine Quatre."

"I know that now, but I didn't back then." The blond said in a slightly scolding tone earning him a small smile from the other.

Trowa started to sit up in the bed and Quatre rushed to help him, handing him an extra pillow for added stability.

"Where is Harry?" The moss green eyes scanned his surroundings and quirked an eyebrow at Quatre's thoughtful face. "What is it?"

"Did you say his name was Harry? Is his full name Harry Potter by any chance?"

"You know him?" Trowa said surprised.

"Remember that time in the coffee shop when I was talking about that young man?"

"It's a small world." Trowa chuckled.

"Indeed." Quatre said smiling, and then his expression changed to a frown. "Heero said that they were going to interrogate the one that was brought in with you."

"Interrogate?" Trowa scrunched his eyebrows together. "But he hasn't done anything wrong. Why would they want to do that?"

"I don't know. He didn't say. Trowa! What are you doing?" Quatre exclaimed.

The taller male had attempted to get out of the bed when Quatre put a pair of restraining hands on his chest and right shoulder. He guided him to lie back down again.

"He hurt his back when he was pushed by one of those terrorists. It seemed to really be bothering him both before and during the car ride. He was hit in the neck by the hilt of a gun too. Have they checked him for his injuries?"

"No, they probably didn't. Wufei was going to take him directly to the holding room."

"Those two are too stubborn and distrusting."

"You are one to talk Trowa Barton." Quatre said with a smile and his eyes twinkled. "What have you so worried about him?" He said with true interest and not with a small of amount of curiosity.

Trowa seemed to be really thinking about the question for a few seconds in silence. He turned his eyes to the window, showing the city and skyline outside.

"I don't know."

It was only after another few minutes before he continued in a low voice.

"I enjoy his company. He's an interesting partner for conversation. Has an intriguing and strange sense of humor. I feel like we're on the same level somehow and it's calming being in his presence. Even when we were in that basement I was oddly at peace around him."

He angled his head in Quatre's direction. A thoughtful and slightly confused expression grazing his features as his eyes sought out the other ones.

"I trust him."

"That's some praise coming from you." Said Quatre, stunned from the warmth that the moss green eyed had used when talking about the other one.

This was a first for Quatre to hear his friend speak so well and with such warmth about another person that wasn't a part of their five-cell group and not even then had he ever used those exact words when talking about the other pilots. This was a very pleasant new change in his friend as the other never really had sought the friendship of anyone outside of their group, except for Catherine but she was always travelling around the world with the circus so he rarely got to see her.

Trowa's brows furrowed again, opening his mouth to say something however Quatre beat him to it.

"I'll go and see if I can't get them to loosen up concerning Harry, alright?"

"Thank you Quatre."

"You're welcome. Don't move when I'm away or I'll have the nurse monitoring you like a hawk." He warned.

Trowa only nodded in reply and Quatre rose to his feet from the chair he'd been sitting in. He gave a wave before exiting the room and going in the search of someone that could tell him where Harry Potter was and take him to him.

~*~

Agent Wing was wondering what agent Shen felt was so important as to interrupt his interview as he opened the door to the control room, an irritated retort ready on his tongue. He stopped halfway though at seeing the person of Quatre Raberba Winner however. Agent Shen was looking as much irritated that agent Wing was feeling at the moment and the blond was in the middle of an argument when he broke away from the other to look at the new occupant.

"Heero, would you stop with this ridiculousness. Harry has nothing to do with those terrorists."

"That's for us to determine Quatre."

"You're just being stubborn, the both of you." Quatre admonished the two and sighed. "Trowa says he trusts him." He added with a smile.

"Barton said that?"

"He did Wufei, and we all know that his instincts rarely go awry."

"Even so, that doesn't insure that this Potter kid isn't danger."

"If you want to I could make a written statement to clear him of any suspicions."

"Why would you do that? That could prove to be bad for your reputation and corporation."

"I think it would work to my advantage actually." Quatre said confidently.

"How would that work to your advantage?" Wufei exclaimed incrediously.

"Harry Potter is the son of the founders of the Potter-Evans medical company."

"So he's a rich brat?"

"I wouldn't say that. He expressed no interest whatsoever in excelling in his parents company when I met him and was quite modest when I made the connection between his name and the one of the company."

Quatre paused to look at the both of them, begging them with his eyes to see reason and get over their stubbornness.

Wufei crossed his arms and huffed, shifting his feet and turning to stare at the Potter kid that was currently wriggling in his seat in apparent discomfort. He scowled when the other made a dirty grimace at the glass in obvious boredom and lack of other things to do. Stupid kid, he thought.

"Fine. But only because I trust you and Trowa, Quatre." Heero finally said, his dark brown bangs rustling with his movement, starting for the door.

Quatre beamed in response and he was about to say something in thanks when a low gasp came from Wufei and the pained cry from their person in custody tore through the communication system.

Heero and Quatre turned to see the figure of the black haired male lying on the floor, crying out and tensing with much apparent pain.

~*~

He really was growing tired of waiting ever since agent Wing had made his exit at the call of his partner, most probably agent Shen from the sound of the voice. He was convinced it was a conspiracy that the both agents had planned for the only purpose of torturing him with leaving him in this room with nothing but an uncomfortable steel chair to sit in. Sadists the both of them, Harry grumbled in his head, making a foul grimace at the black glass, twisting his features into a pretty nasty one but not too nasty so that it wouldn't get him into even more trouble than he already were in.

Alright, he admitted, that was bit childish, or a lot, but he was really tired from sitting in this steel contraption that they insulted him by calling a chair. Though it was probably designed this way to get people to talk in their desperation to get out of the chair in the first place and he praised them offhandedly on being so evilly smart.

Giving up on finding a position that he was happy with, Harry put his hands on the table pushing himself up to his feet. He began straightening up when a sizzling pain tore through the whole of his back. The chair was shoved to the side, with a squeak and clatter, by his body as he slumped to the ground with a pained and alarmed cry, unable to stay upright.

He landed on his side and fell on his back because of the angle, causing more pain to flare up and his back to arch in reflex.

"Harry!" He didn't recognize the voice from those of either agent Wing or agent Shen.

The door had been slammed open and he dimly heard and saw three figures rush into the room and clustering around him. A hand touched his chest and he screamed in response to it. The pressure from the movement had his back slipping back the ground and with it a cleaving pain lazed up his spine from the lower back. The hand snatched away and he panted and breathed heavily as the tremors shook his body.

"Where is the pain coming from?" This time he recognized the steady voice as that of agent Wing and he managed to pry his eyes opened, the emerald orbs flashing when they met the other ones.

"My ba-back…" He said through clenched teeth.

"Trowa said he hit his back before!" The blond that he now realized was Quatre Raberba Winner, and while Harry disregarded the surprise for a grunt, said hurriedly to the cobalt eyed male.

"Where in your back?" The Asian agent asked him again.

"The lower p-" He broke off to let out another muffled scream, clenching his teeth together.

"Send for a stretcher to interrogation room 4 immediately. Patient is suffering from severe pain in his lower back." Agent Shen ordered urgently into what seemed to be a communication control panel beside the door.

A cool hand touched his forehead, now heated and sweaty from the added exertion on his already tired body, brushing the raven locks out of his face. He struggled to focus his eyes on the near aquamarine blue pools above him. His hands cramped and twitched and the blond took one in his, letting Harry tighten his grip to try and relieve some of the pain.

"Take deep breaths Harry. That's it, steady, slow and deep breaths." The soothing voice of the blond said to try to help and calm him.

He clamped down on the hand in his when another wave wracked through his back. His eyes closing and mouth opening, letting out a stretched moan. He could feel his face distorted by the ache and his eyelids quivered when he forced them open again, seeing into distressed blue depths.

"H-hurts…" He whimpered.

"I know. Help is one the way." Quatre assured him and stroked the skin on his forehead.

Harry swallowed reflexively and felt his eyes growing heavier. Black pricks were starting to pop up around his vision.

"…I think…I'm…" He said in a faint voice.

"Harry?"

Quatre's worried face grew foggy until it melded into the blackness that enveloped him.

~*~

"Harry? Harry!" Quatre called when the emerald eyes lost their focus and closed.

The body stilled and the hand in his lost all strength, going completely limp in his grip.

"What it is?" Heero asked from where he stood with Wufei awaiting the stretcher.

"He blacked out."

Heero was back at his side in an instant, bending down and checking the pulse against the throat under Harry's chin.

"It's weak but steady. The pain must have gotten the better of him."

"The stretcher is here." Wufei called to them and went into the room as one nurse and a doctor pushed it in through the door.

Wufei and Heero lifted Harry cautiously up on the stretcher, mindful of not putting any more stress on his back that would cause his condition to get any worse.

The doctor and nurse wheeled the stretcher out of the room and jogged down the corridor, the other three trailing behind.

~*~

Trowa looked up when the door to his room opened and his eyes went wide when he saw the head of raven black hair belonging to Harry lying on the stretcher. Two orderlies lifted the body over into the bed besides his and moved the IV bag from the holder on the stretcher to the hook belonging to the bed.

Harry appeared much worse than the last time he had seen him and he shifted worry filled eyes to the three persons that filed into the room after that the two orderlies had exited with the stretcher.

"What happened?"

"It seems the hit he took to his back caused two of his lower vertebra to press together against the disc, in turn causing him great pain." Heero informed him and Trowa winced when he heard that.

"He blacked out but he's under sedation now and won't be waking up for the next couple of hours." He continued. "He'll be fine though with some days rest and won't suffer from any permanent damage."

Trowa breathed a sigh and the others looked at him strangely, thoughtfully and one curiously.

"We have a problem." Wufei said, leaning on the doorframe of the closed door. He had made sure it was shut tightly before uttering his thoughts. "The terrorists have seen his face and probably won't leave him alone with his connection to Barton. It's too dangerous for him to go back to his regular life, so do we put him under witness protection?"

The others stilled, Quatre sitting down on the chair beside Trowa and Heero standing on the end of Harry's bed with his back to the occupant.

"That man, the leader, said that he was after the Gundam pilots." Trowa said.

The others frowned and scowled at this.

"Even the more reason not to let him just back to his regular life." Wufei said eyeing his former comrades in war.

"I can't abandon him."

Three heads turned to stare at the auburn haired male with varying degrees of confusion and shock. Aquamarine orbs lowered slightly in understanding and sympathy, while cobalt blue depths bore into moss green, inspecting the sincere intent behind those words.

"You don't know how he'll take to being refused his freedom." Heero said after a while in a clear voice. "It could be months, maybe even a year."

Heero's statement caused Wufei to heave himself from the wall in agitation.

"You can't be serious! He's a civilian and should be treated as one." Wufei argued loudly, waving a hand in front of the others. "What do you think the witness protection program is for?"

"No wait." Quatre stepped into the argument, calmly eyeing Wufei, Heero and then Trowa respectively. "It might even be the best way to keep him safe. Who says he can't be found even under the protection of a new identity. Even if I'm slightly against this idea myself, I think it's our best option and I'm willing to provide the necessary facility."

"I can't believe you're even considering this." Wufei said disbelievingly. "I'm against it, but haven't you forgotten about him?" He pointed to the unconscious, raven haired figure in the bed. "As I said, he's a civilian, he doesn't know how to cope with being cooped up in one place during a longer time span, which we don't even know how long that'll be in the first place."

"I know it's demanding a lot." Trowa said.

"Damn right it is!" Wufei said heatedly.

"Wufei!" Quatre shouted at the onyx eyed male.

Wufei glared at both before huffing and crossing his arms across his chest.

Quatre sighed and Heero still kept his eyes to Trowa.

"It's because of me that's he's in this situation in the first place. He knows about me being a Gundam pilot too."

Wufei scowled again but didn't say anything.

"It can be arranged."

"Yuy!"

Heero ignored the other.

"You are sure?"

"Yes." Trowa replied with certainty.

The wild haired male nodded, seemingly to be convinced by the other, turning his eyes to the prone form on the bed he was leaning on.

"It's decided then. Wufei?" Quatre addressed the black haired one cautiously.

"Fine! But it's you who has to deal with him when he wakes up, Barton." He said to the in bed lying occupant.

"Of course." Trowa said with more force than they were used to, stunning the others again and giving Quatre a small smile.

"Maxwell is going to have a field day about this." Wufei groaned not so discreetly, burying his face in one hand.

Everyone's eyes were pulled to the individual in a deep sedated sleep, completely unaware of the fate altering decision that had just been made without his knowledge and what lay in the future.

**AN: **I just want to say that I'm not an expert when it comes to medical knowledge about the human body and my only help was some references from my mother who's an orderly (I think that's the correct term in English). She went through a lot with me but I'm not sure if I got everything right, so I didn't go that deep into explaining Harry's medical condition. See ya guys and until next time! //Lin


	7. Chapter Six Not My Day

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read it.If there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, next chapter is here. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but don't know how to make it better either. It got longer than usual too. Well, I hope you'll like it still. //Lin

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 6

~*~

"No man's knowledge here can go beyond his experience."

John Locke 1690 –

Essay concerning Human Understanding.

~*~

Heero had said that it could be arranged, and it could, just after he had gotten Lady Une calmed down from her initial shock and outrage, her sentiments somewhere along the same line as Wufei's. Though she eventually gave in after he had presented their arguments for going through with such an, in her words, outrageous action. The witness protection program was fairly safe, but she had to agree with it being even safer with having four, soon to be five, former Gundam pilots as, more or less, bodyguards. She had been more than a little perturbed though when he had denied her the information of the designated location for their safe house. She had instead received a cryptic and untraceable phone number and email address, courtesy of Heero, if she ever felt she had the need of contacting them.

Lady Une was once again extremely displeased but now for a whole other reason, her rank and status being ignored. She was the Head of the Preventers but somehow those two never really seemed to acknowledge that fact to her dour bitterness. However it wasn't like she was going to fire them as they were two of her top agents and they knew it as well.

Harry hadn't been scheduled to wake up until around 9 and 10 in the morning and the plans were for them to transfer him to the safe house before he woke up and could cause a racket. They were acting without his permission after all. Chances were that he was not going to like it. It would be much easier if he had his tantrum when they were already on the location.

So it then came to that that the four pilots, and an unconscious Harry, sneaked away under the concealment of the night in an insignificant looking van heading in an unknown direction, mindful of anyone that tried to follow them. Heero had been disappointed that they couldn't put further distance between themselves and the terrorist by leaving the continent altogether, but they couldn't take Harry on an airplane or shuttle. Instead they had crossed the English Channel to France through the underground tunnel connecting the two countries. Next they had taken a long car ride to one of Quatre's own estates, situated in the area around Nantes, that were signed under a different and secret name, of course, to thwart any attempts at finding them. The only ones knowing the exact location of it being the four of them and Heero was going to go and pick up Duo in Paris at the shuttle port later that Monday afternoon.

The villa was surprisingly small for being an estate that Quatre owned, but nonetheless bigger in size than most houses normally were having seven bedrooms, a library, kitchen, living room and an entrance hall. Not forgetting the patio and the back garden that was more like a back yard, and Quatre had had the people that usually took care of it have it stocked up on all the necessities that they might need. All in all, it was a fairly comfortable and modern building.

~*~

The sun had begun to rise in the horizon, lighting up a white colored villa with its first and bright rays. The warm rays found their way through the curtains of one room and shone down upon a thin figure tucked inside in a queen sized bed. It was a simple room, only the bed, a chest of drawers, a mirror, wardrobe and two accompanying nightstands on each side of the bed making up the furnishing.

The rays shifted again as they landed upon closed eyelids that quivered with the disturbance. Emerald eyes opened only to slip shut again when the sunlight shone straight into them and the inhabitant raised a hand to shield them from being blinded by it.

A tired groan erupted from a dry throat and one Harry Potter rose tenderly to a sitting position in the very fluffy and soft bed. His back ached mildly but it wasn't doing so painfully. It felt more like a strain now.

Rubbing his eyes he spanned them across the unfamiliar room and noting to himself that this was certainly not his own. First of all it was way bigger and he did not have bed linens made out of satin. He also didn't have a full figure mirror that was currently reflecting his squinting and tousled haired self staring back at him dumbly.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

Then his brain caught up with him and he remembered what had happened earlier. Confused but relieved that it wasn't hurting anymore, Harry pushed the blanket aside and only then noticing the soft grey pajamas he was dressed in, also noticing, with slightly red tinted cheeks, the change of underwear.

Swinging his legs to the side, he rose to his feet carefully and padded across the room to the tall door, opening it and then peeking out from the narrow opening. The hallway was empty of life and he closed the door. Looking around the room again he was relieved to discover that his wand had been placed upon the drawer. He took it in his right hand, shifted it so that it was hidden under the hem of the pajama.

Casting a last glance to check for any signs of people, he sneaked out of the door and crept slowly alongside the wall to where the sunlight seemed to be shining brighter. It didn't take him long to reach the end of the hall and he observed the twin staircase that separated and went in two opposite ways down to what appeared to be the entrance hall.

He chose the left hand staircase and touching the ceramic floor shivered a bit from the coolness to the soles of his feet. He tip toed and headed for the entrance.

"What are you doing?"

Harry jumped and whipped around, holding out his hand but thankfully still kept his wand hidden.

He stared into curious violet blue depths belonging to a mostly black clad young male, currently munching on a pastry. He didn't recognize him and took a step backwards, though the other ones eyes seemed to be thinking as they observed him before they alighted.

"Hey, you're that guy right? That Trowa was talking about and that we are supposed to keep safe from those bad asses." The male took another bite out if his pastry and spanned his eyes up and down Harry's body. "You're actually better built than I thought you were. Ever work out?"

"Huh?"

The other rolled his eyes at him.

"Duo Maxwell." He held out a hand while grinning.

Harry eyed the hand cautiously before nestling his wand deeper into the folds of his pajama and taking the hand.

"Harry Potter." It was hard not to be taken in with the friendly nature of this Duo fellow.

"So, have a nice nap? You slept longer than we thought you were gonna, it's almost four in the afternoon right now."

"Where am I?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know that yet. Wait I'll get the guys."

Duo turned and while he walked past Harry the raven haired was surprised to see a long chestnut braid trickling down the male's back. That was a first he had seen such long hair on another male except for his Headmaster and on Lucius Malfoy, but never on one so young as Duo.

"Hey guys! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake!" The braided male howled at the top of his lungs and Harry grimaced at the ringing in his ears. This guy was really loud!

"Maxwell! We are not deaf but we will be if you keep that going!" Came the angry shout from the top of the stairs where a much irritated Wufei was leaning on the banister, shooting daggers at the braided one. He did not appreciate being interrupted during one of his meditation sessions.

"Duo?"

The door to the library was pushed open and out trailed Quatre, Trowa and Heero close on his heels.

"Oh, Harry, you're awake." He said smiling which then got replaced by an admonishing look. "You shouldn't be out of bed! And you're bare feet, what if you catch a cold?"

"This is southern France Quatre; I doubt he'd be able to catch a cold in this heat." Duo said, making his point clearer by fanning himself with a hand and earning a roll of the eyes from Wufei.

"France?!"

Everyone stopped at the incredulous shout from the raven haired.

"Why am I in France?" He asked this time in a lower tone but all the same demanding.

"For your protection buddy! Didn't I tell you that before?" Duo piped up and slung an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry stared dumbly at them for a few seconds before shrugging Duo's arm off of him in one motion. He eyed them before focusing on Trowa.

"My protection? Why would I need your protection?"

"Well, it was either that or the witness protection program so-"

"Maxwell!" Wufei cut him off with a pointed look.

Duo shrugged his shoulders in response but still kept quiet for once.

"It was for your protection." The moss green eyed male spoke up and he got a light shove in the side from Quatre .

"Trowa?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"This is a safe house. You will be spending the time here until the terrorists are found and captured."

Harry kept staring at him and the others exchanged wary glances.

"Who gave you the bloody right to decide that on your own without my consent?!" Harry's yell cut through the air and he ignored the hurt and dejected look that fleetingly crossed the taller ones face.

The others sported various degrees of concern and acceptance of his outburst. Quatre stepped up to Harry and tried placing a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, it was for your own-"

Harry stepped back and out of the blonde's reach. He was pissed at their presumption.

"No! You had no right! I'm fully capable of taking care of myself and I have been for my whole life! I'm tired of people thinking they know what's best for me without asking me first! Tired of having my life ruled by others!"

Casting them all a last scathing glare, Harry rushed to get out of their presence not caring of which direction that he took and he ended up stomping off into the living room, the door slamming shut with a crushing bang.

"Well, that went well." Wufei drawled, not mildly sarcastic, stepping down the stairs.

"He'll come around man eventually." Duo said reassuringly to Trowa, who was staring blankly in the direction that Harry had left through the door. "He's just a little bummed out right now. Give him some time to calm down."

"A little?" Wufei muttered.

"I agree with Duo. I'm sure Harry will understand in the end." Quatre said soothingly to his friend.

"You knew this would happen." Heero said.

"…"

"Go talk to him." He went on.

"Wouldn't it be better to wait?" Quatre asked.

"Better now before he starts to push him away."

Quatre looked from one to the other cautiously.

"You're right." Trowa said.

He stared at the door before walking off, leaving the others to their own devices.

Duo shrugged his shoulders and grinned broadly.

"You can be a real wise guy when you want to, eh, Heero?"

Heero inclined his head in the braided one's direction, and was that a smirk playing on his lips?

"And you can be a real idiot."

"I couldn't agree more." Wufei said smugly.

"What?!"

"Now, now…" Quatre hushed and smiled nervously.

~*~

After having slammed the door shut with as much force as he could, Harry stalked up to the plush leather couch and sunk down into its deep folds. He breathed heavily with the sudden wave of anger that had washed over him. It couldn't be helped; he had just lost it when someone, again, in his life had selfishly decided to take his own decisions for him. It had always been like that, people withheld information from him having decided that he was too young, too immature, that he couldn't handle it or it wasn't the right time. When was it ever the right time and could you really know if it was, indeed, the right time to tell someone or do something? Harry was the one who knew himself the best and no one else but him! And what was with that? He was 21 years old for crying out loud and not some five-year-old that couldn't tie his own shoes. He was a legal adult and with the rights to make his own decisions but they had just discarded them like they were nothing.

He plumped his head into the back of the couch. Heaved a sigh and glared at the innocent ceiling.

A safe house. They had put him in a safe house, for his own protection, but he didn't need protecting. No, he needed to be treated like the adult he was. Maybe he should just go? Perhaps do a mind spell on them and apparate out of here? Though he didn't know if it was possible to apparate all the way from France to England as he'd never had to travel that far before. He could do it little by little but he didn't know of any places in France. In fact this was his first time outside of Great Britain he realized. Where was Hermione when you needed her? She would surely have the answer and then some.

Reaching up to rub at his scar habitually, he grumbled under his breath about the limit of over protectiveness.

A low knock on the wood and the sound of it opening alerted him of the other person as he turned his head and ignored the new occupant.

He heard someone sit down in one of the armchairs from opposite he was sitting, only the coffee table made out of glass separating them.

The silence stretched but Harry sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to talk first. Why should he? They were the ones at fault.

Shifting his body to lean on the armrest, Harry sighed heavily again this time in his head. He focused on a point on the unblemished wall. The minutes ticked by.

"Are you going to say something or not?" He did nothing to hide the angry irritation in his voice. "If not, I'd like to go back to my wallowing."

"I'm sorry."

"You say that but you still do whatever you want don't you." He said scathingly and failed to notice the hurt in those moss green eyes.

"See here Trowa, practically all my life I've had people acting on what they thought was best for me, but never asking me what I really felt about it. I thought I had left all that in the past but then you go and do the exact same thing."

"I won't make any excuses." The darker tenor of Trowa's voice was soft on the air and it soothed Harry despite his anger at the other. "I did what I felt was the right thing to do. I felt that it was my responsibility that you had landed in this situation and to do whatever I could to get you out of it. To prevent anything else form happening to you."

"I'm not some child that needs around the clock supervision." He hesitated for a second before continuing. "Do you remember what I said in that basement? About having been in worse situations?"

This time Harry turned his head and he staggered slightly at the intense gaze on him that seemed to see into his very core, shedding him of his outer shell.

"I do." Was the simple reply.

"And you do remember that it wasn't that long ago the war ended?"

The other nodded.

"Well, I saw some things, went through some things during the war and I'm not that innocent and defenseless as you make me out to be." He omitted the information that it hadn't exactly been the war that Trowa had been involved in, but another one that he had played the central figure in, like Trowa had done in his war. "You learn to defend yourself during those circumstances. You do that or you die."

The other frowned slightly but nodded nonetheless and didn't ask him to develop or go into more details.

"So, you were a Gundam pilot, huh?" Harry questioned then.

"Yes, pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms." Trowa confirmed.

"I'm guessing those four outside are the remaining cast?" Harry glanced at the door.

"They are."

"I never got their names." Harry mused to himself.

"Who?"

"Those two Asian fellows."

"Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang."

"Which one are the one that questions my sanity?"He asked jokingly.

"That would be Wufei." Trowa smiled.

"Ah. You have quite unique friends. I thought I was done for." Harry said again half-jokingly.

The other chuckled.

"They can seem intense for those that don't know them."

"You don't say." He smiled.

"So what now?" Harry asked. "I suppose leaving is not an option but what are your plans?"

He had chosen to submit himself to the others will for the time being, that is until he could figure out another way. He knew when he had lost a battle though and it didn't help to argue when it was a lost cause.

"We stay here until it's safe to return and keep in touch with the Preventers regularly."

"And when is it safe?"

"When the terrorists are apprehended."

"Which can take?"

"From a month and, in worst case, up to a year."

"A year??" Harry complained loudly, slumping back into the couch.

"I'm sorry."

"You got to stop saying that! What is done is done. No use going on a guilt trip and apologizing all the time. So no more 'I'm sorry' if it's not necessary!" He pointed his finger at the auburn haired, his face set in a serious expression.

"Alright." Trowa agreed and you could see his shoulders loosening from some of its tension.

"Uhm, Trowa?" Harry then said slowly as he played with his hands. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Go ahead." The other replied with an inviting expression.

The raven haired unfolded his hands, placing them on either side on the couch and looked Trowa straight in the eye.

"What's with the hair?"

~*~

"They still haven't come out yet?" Duo came back from another trip to the kitchen, this time munching on a donut. "What's it been? An hour?" He plopped down into the white, cotton cushions on the wooden garden couch.

"40 minutes." Heero supplied from his seat in the patio, overlooking the vast back garden and the sun shone warmly down upon them.

"You don't think they killed each other?" The braded whispered conspiratorially.

"They are just talking Maxwell. Unlike you there are some people that are capable of the act of being civilized." Wufei said with a flick of his hand.

"I resent that!"

"Resent what?"

They turned to see Harry standing in the opening of the glass door leading out to the patio, Trowa was standing a bit to the left behind him. Quatre was relieved to see that there didn't seem to be any hostility between the two and he made an inviting gesture with his one arm towards the couch.

"Please take a seat Harry. You have to be tired and the sun would do you good."

"I'm fine."

"No need to be shy!" Duo said taking hold of Harry's hand and pulled him along to sit down beside the blond.

Unfazed with being momentarily forgotten Trowa stepped out into the sun as well and took a seat beside the wild haired pilot. His eyes never left the raven haired male as the other made an indignant sound at the manhandling he was receiving from the exuberant pilot.

They had managed to talk some things through, although Harry had made sure that Trowa knew that he was not happy the decision but that he would go with it for now. The rest of their talk had been about other miscellaneous stuff, like his hair but he had annoyingly and teasingly informed the raven haired that it was a secret. Harry had huffed at that but continued on. He had asked some questions about his friends and he had told him as much as he could without invading the others' privacy. After that they had exchanged small tidbits of this and that.

Small smile in place he watched Harry eye the other warily like he was unsure whether to laugh or run for the hills, while Duo was totally obvious of the others dilemma. Harry shifted slightly closer to Quatre and the others sported various looks of amusement when Duo just slid after and closer to him.

"Maxwell, can't you see you're bothering the kid?" Wufei said irritated.

The others braced themselves for another argument between the ever arguing pair and was quite surprised when it was not the voice of one braided pilot that shouted indignantly and put out.

"Who are you calling a kid?" Harry exclaimed. He wasn't a teenager anymore and certainly not some kid.

Wufei was just as surprised as the others at first before he regained his composure.

"Someone that disobeys orders and acts like you, is a kid by my standards." He retorted and Harry was slightly ticked at the arrogant tint in his voice.

"Ah, I see, so that would make you an old man then, by your standards?" Harry said in a sweet, mockingly understanding tone.

Wufei spluttered at the nerve of the other and Duo dunked Harry on the back.

"I like you!" Duo laughed heartily.

Unprepared the movement caused Harry to wince slightly from the force of it and Quatre turned to Duo with a scolding expression.

"Duo! You know he's still hurt."

"Oops, sorry, I forgot." Duo apologized and held up his hands.

"It's okay. Just didn't expect it." Harry said hurriedly.

"So, what did you two talk about that took so long?" The braided pilot changed the subject abruptly.

"Just things." The other said.

"Right." Duo eyed him and then Trowa but left it at that.

"Um, about some clothes…" Harry started and eyed the pajamas he was wearing.

It felt awkward walking around in a pajamas when everyone else was dressed in regular clothing, not to mention it was sometime in the afternoon. Trying to hide his wand from being detected was also hard and he wanted to get some pants on so that he could put it in its pockets.

"There should be some in the wardrobe in your room." Quatre offered with a smile.

"Thanks."

Rising to his feet Harry gave them all a nod before walking off and hurrying his steps when he felt the gazes on his back.

~*~

They all seemed friendly enough, Trowa's friends, well except for that temperamental one. Wufei really knew how to get under his skin and Duo was very much alike how the Weasley twins had been before one half passed away. Quatre was the nice and polite one out of the bunch he supposed and Heero he still couldn't quite figure out. And Trowa… Trowa was Trowa, he summed up.

The talk they had had been good for the both of them and he was able to clear up some things. Saying that though, he still wasn't pleased with the whole situation, he made sure to tell the auburn haired that, but had decided to make the best out of it. For the time being that is and being hauled up here, no matter how nice the house was and the warm weather, was not an option that he wished to become long term. After he had gotten changed he was going to ask to use the phone to contact his friends. Mitch and the others must be wondering where the hell he was, having missed their study meeting and all without giving them a call or picking up the phone at his flat. Hermione and Ron usually called him on the weekends so they probably wouldn't be wondering about his whereabouts until later this week. He could only imagine what and how far they or Hermione would go to find out where he had disappeared to.

Well, it was a tricky situation that he had landed himself in indeed. This was a first since many years that he actually thought that the muggles were more troublesome than the wizards themselves. He thought that without magic it lessened the chance of things going wrong and wreaking havoc. Magic was as, after all, a two edged sword, wonderful at times and disastrous in others.

Padding up the stairs, he shoved the door open, closed it and leaned on it dunking his head on the wood with a low thud. Right, to the wardrobe and clothes then, he muttered.

The wand he put down on the drawer and divested himself of the pajamas, wondering shortly about where to put it before dropping it on the bed for the time being. Jeans might be too thick, he thought and picked out a pair of beige, soft cotton pants and a simple but convenient white t-shirt. He considered putting on socks on pure habit before remembering where he was and the idea of sweat drenched socks wasn't that appealing either. So no socks it was.

His wand went down one of the front pockets and he was pleased that the shirt was long enough to cover most of the front, in case someone took the time to look more closely. He didn't really think that Heero had totally bought the idea of it being merely a keepsake but he was also sure that he didn't know what it exactly was for either and Harry intended to keep him in the dark.

With one hand on the knob he halted when he heard racket coming from the other side. He peeked out and saw Duo coming rushing by and the long haired male turned around in his run, jogging backwards.

"Harry! I just found out from Quatre there's a pool here! We have to test it out!" He swiveled on his feet again and went crashing into another room further down the hall.

A pool? He didn't feel much like taking a swim so he went to join the group again instead.

He got to the last step of the staircase when a holler from Duo stopped him in his tracks.

"Quatre! Do you remember where I put my swim trunks?!"

Later an exasperated blond came out from the library, that lead to the patio, and yelled back with an apologetic glance at Harry first.

"How should I know! I wasn't the one who packed your bag!"

"But I can't find them! Do you think Heero has a pair? I'll go check." The pitter and patter of feet again as Duo abandoned the search in his own room to go into Heero's to look.

Then there was the clear and fast paced steps of another person as a cobalt eyed male came after Quatre with something aching to a murderous tint in his eyes.

"Duo! Leave my things alone!"

"But Heero!"

"Now!"

"Fine, fine, don't get your underwear in a bunch."

The braided pilot came out of Heero's room and trudged down the hall, grumbling all the while. He leaned out from the banister, past a small table with a flower vase, to look down on the two. His braid tumbled off his shoulder and dangled in the air.

"Are there any clothing stores around here?"

"There is a small center not far from here." Quatre answered him, blinking at Harry and giving the raven haired a smile when he saw the choice of clothes.

Heero followed the others eyes and observed Harry as the other took the last step down on the floor.

"Great! I'll just go get my wallet." Said Duo.

Duo turned quickly on his feet as his braid whipped out and around along with him. The movement caused the braid to swing in a half circle and it hit the vase with a thud. The vase tipped off its center point and dropped off its perch, falling to the floor.

The two people's eyes that were on Harry, he realized, missed all this and the vase kept going on a direct course that would send it crashing right into the blonde's head.

Completely forgetting where he was at the moment, Harry whisked out his wand and moved it in one fluid motion pointing the tip at the falling vase.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The words slipped easily out of his mouth and the vase stopped its decent mid air and half way down. Certain that he had the spell under control, Harry shifted his emerald eyes and was met with a very surprised Quatre and a wary and suspicious looking Heero. Alerted by the shout, Duo had come back to see what happened and screeched to a halt.

A loud gasp echoed in the entrance hall and their eyes flitted back to the vase.

Seeing the vase above them, both Heero and Quatre jumped out of the way in response and they stared uncomprehendingly at the slightly bobbing vase. There was just one problem. The vase weren't hitting the ground but it was floating, yes floating, in the air.

"Shit!"

The shout from Duo tore Harry out of his concentration and he snatched out of it, in turn letting go of his control over the spell. The moment was immediately broken when the vase abruptly continued its decent and fell to the ground with a deafening crash.

"What was that?"

Trowa and Wufei rushed to the opening of the library, taking in the whole scene, the broken vase, the eyes on Harry and Harry standing with his stick stretched out like it was some kind of weapon (?).

"Harry?" Trowa looked between his friends and him uncertainly.

Oh no.

Harry panicked. He twisted his feet around and dashed for the main entrance door. The closest one to his own position.

Someone shouted something at him and he heard another pair of feet take off after him. Reaching the door he pushed it open with his free hand and went flying out on the pebble covered drive way.

He ignored the prickling stone on his bare feet and got over to the grass covered grounds. He didn't think, he just ran. What else could he do? He didn't know and the only thought was to escape or get as far away as it was possible.

Barely taking a few steps on the grass, however, a body slammed into him from behind, sending them both to the ground with a hard thud.

His wand went sprawling out of his hand from the fall and he aimed an arm at his pursuer. His body twisted around when his wrist was caught by the others hand and it was thrust to the ground, clutched in a steely grip.

"Let go!" He shouted and stared into cobalt blue, feet rushing up to them in the background.

He fought against the restraints as Heero hunched over him using his own weight to keep him in place, while he used his other hand to grab Harry's last free one, that also ended up plastered against the grassy ground beside his head.

He glared at Heero through his now crooked and cracked glasses, intending to use a leg to kick the other off him only to falter beneath the piercing, ice cold eyes.

Staring almost transfixed at those eyes, Harry vaguely noticed the others running up to them.

"Yuy!"

"Heero, let him go." Quatre urged.

"Not until he explains exactly what he did with that vase and the real reason behind that stick." The icy and dispassionate tone cut through him.

Wufei bent to pick up Harry's wand, holding it cautiously in his hand while he looked down on the immobile raven haired.

"A memento was it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, give it back and let me go!" Harry said, twisting in Heero's hold.

"Heero." Trowa said and the cobalt eyed debated for a second before pulling Harry roughly up with him to his feet but instead holding his arms securely behind his back.

He was screwed. He had done it now. He had done magic in front of them, in front of muggles and he had done it in front of former Gundam pilots with firsthand experience in war and combat. He had to think. How was he supposed to get out of this now without revealing anything and without the possession of his wand?

"I said give it back now!" He shouted out, still fighting against the arms on him.

"What is it?" Heero hissed into his ear.

"Nothing, I got it from my father." He insisted again.

"I want the truth. How did you stop that vase from falling?"

They were at a stalemate. Harry looked from one to the other and he cringed at the hard look from Wufei, the confusion and bewilderment in the others and the indistinctive emotion in those moss green eyes.

"He did what?" Wufei said incredulously.

"It was floating in mid air." Duo said, staring disbelievingly at Harry.

"That's impossible." Wufei said angrily.

"That's what I saw! What Heero and Quatre saw, right Quatre?"

Quatre only shook his head, like he was trying to get rid of the fog in his mind.

Wufei snorted.

"Are you saying it actually floated, as in levitated above ground, as in" He snorted again. "_magic_." He laughed and then stopped at the look on Harry's face.

Harry blanched when the word _magic_ slipped from Wufei's lips and he froze on the spot. Duo laughed nervously himself in response to Wufei's comment, trying to see reason.

"That can't be, magic's not real, there's no way, I mean it's not like he has a wa-" The braided pilot clamped his mouth shut before he could say the word and focused inadvertently on the stick in Wufei's hand and then to Harry's pale as a sheet expression.

"You're kidding…" He said astonished.

The hold on Harry's arms slackened for a few seconds at the shock and he ripped himself out of Heero's grasp.

He dove after the hand holding onto his wand but Wufei quickly sidestepped him. The Asian pilot took a firm hold on the wood and held it with his two hands. Harry immediately froze to the ground.

"No, stop!" He called desperately.

"So there is something special with this stick." He tightened his hold as in trying to bend it.

"Please, don't snap it!"

What was he going to do now? Think Harry!

"What happens if I snap it?" Wufei asked eyeing him.

Harry faltered. He flicked his eyes pleadingly between them all and stopped on moss green.

"Please, I promise. I don't have any intentions of hurting you."

"Why should we believe you?" Replied Wufei instead.

"Was that…really magic, Harry?" Quatre interrupted, putting the stress on the word magic.

"I can't tell you." Harry shook his head.

"Why not?" Heero moved closer to the raven haired. "Why not?" He said again when Harry didn't answer the first time.

"I'm not allowed."

Heero snapped at him.

"What organization are you from?"

"I'm not from any organization!"

"Then where are you from?"

"England." Harry said.

"Don't play dumb with me." Growled Heero and Harry took an involuntarily step back. "Are you in league with the terrorists?"

"No." He shook his head vigorously.

"Your plan is to get close to Barton for them, is that it?"

"I don't have a plan! I'm not some lowlife terrorist who's only goal is to torture innocent men and women and children, just because they enjoy seeing them writhing in pain!" Harry yelled vehemently, shocking the others. "I did not live through that bloody war with just standing by and watch them torture my friends in front of my eyes!"

He was breathing hard. He felt torn. He didn't know what to do and had worked himself up with the added stress. He was sure of it; he was going to say something that he really didn't want to if this continued on.

Again he sought out those moss green eyes and begged the other. Trowa's face was emotionless, an empty page and it was only in his eyes that something was showing but Harry couldn't decipher of which nature that emotion was.

"I need to know the truth." Trowa said firmly, his eyes locked with Harry's.

Everyone else stilled around them and Harry struggled with himself. He could see the feeling of betrayal in those eyes, but he could also see the need to have that feeling proven wrong, and he really wanted to but...

"Trowa…"

"The truth."

The silence stretched between them and it was with a feeling of utter defeat that Harry spoke, his eyes never leaving Trowa's.

"I'm not part of any organization and I'm not planning anything." He hesitated, the seconds passing. "However, that stick," He looked at the object in Wufei's hand. "truly is my wand."

You could cut the air with a knife, that's how heavy it was at this point. Three people in the group struggling to grasp what had really happened while the other two tried to catch up.

"You really are insane." Wufei let out in one breath when no one else was going to say something.

"Probably." Harry laughed and the bitterness literally dripped off his next words. "It wouldn't shock me if I really did go bonkers someday."

He fixed his emerald eyes on Trowa.

"You wanna know the truth? Yes, I'm a wizard." He ignored the incredulous looks that confession still invoked with their earlier suspicions having been somewhat granted. "I use magic, like I did before when I used that spell, and I have been all my life. I went to school learning about magic, I fought in a war using magic and I killed using magic. There, happy?"

"Wufei." Trowa said and looked at his friend.

"Are you serious? We can't just give it back to him. He'll use it against us and he just admitted to having killed with it!"

"Barton?" Heero questioned.

"I trust him. Give it back to him."

"He won't do anything to hurt us. He has had that, wand, with him nearly all the time and hasn't used it against us, only once to stop that vase from falling down on me and Heero. Isn't that right Harry?" Quatre said helpfully.

"Yes." Harry sighed and smiled slightly.

Very reluctantly Wufei held out Harry's wand to him, after a short pause and Harry took it in his right hand, relief showing on his face.

"Thank you." He said truthfully and the gratitude shone through his features.

"Exactly what did you do back then? " Heero asked, still having problems grasping the new information.

"A levitation spell." Harry clarified.

"Would you be able to do something like that again?"

Harry thought about it for a while, before removing his glasses and showing them to the others who raised their eyebrows, clearly not getting where he was going with this.

"They're broken as you can see." He offered and some nodded at this.

He pointed his wand and touched the glasses with the tip lightly.

"Oculus Reparo." He said in a clear voice.

The cracks in the glasses mended themselves and there was a moment of stunned silence after that little show of performance.

He held out the glasses to Trowa who took them gingerly and inspected the lenses carefully.

"They're whole again." He confirmed, the amazement in his voice clearly showing.

"So, you really are a wizard?" Duo asked like it wasn't obvious at this point.

"I already said that." Harry smiled lightly.

"That's…wow." The other replied ingeniously.

Harry smiled nervously.

Duo seemed to be thinking deeply before he directed his violet blue eyes at Harry, orbs twinkling.

"Is there any chance you could turn Wufei's underwear pink?"

"Maxwell!"

**AN: **Ugh…I don't know. Was that scene any good for the revealing of magic? I didn't want it to sound too clichéd but it was actually much harder to write this scene than what I had initially thought. And about the last part…I needed a good finish and I really couldn't resist the temptation. XP


	8. Chapter Seven New Complications

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note:** I decided today that I would make an effort and write at least a thousand or so words in the chapter so that it wouldn't take that long to get it out. You're lucky. I was on a roll and before I noticed it I had gotten from about 600 to 4700 words, at which I decided to just keep going and here it is, the next chapter!

Oh, and I took some liberties in this chapter on the limitations of apparating. I researched some and found this one to be the most reasonable one for my story. I hope this new chapter is up to your expectations. /Lin

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 7

~*~

"Friendship is a word, the very sight of which in print makes the heart warm."

Augustine Birrell.

~*~

He really had to do something about this unconscious trouble seeking. He had suspected that there was someone or something up there that had it in for him and now he was certain. Someone, or something, almighty must be rolling around on the ground somewhere above, laughing their ass off on his expense. It really was getting old and he'd started thinking that if something abnormally good did happen to him he would just wave it off as an illusion of some sorts. Because, of course, it had to be too good to be true.

When talking about higher entities laughing their ass off, Harry thought and observed the rolling bundle of black and chestnut with growing apprehension. Maybe he shouldn't have told the longhaired one that he hadn't tried charming anyone's underwear pink but that he had once accidently made his best mate's disappear during class. Well, no one didn't really notice, but Ron had all of a sudden turned a nice shade of tomato red all the way to the tips of his ears and refused to answer their questions about what was wrong. It was only when they were back in the dormitory that Harry had gotten Ron to spill the beans and then tried to apologize in-between his guffaws while avoiding Ron trying to give him a smack on the head.

His eyes travelled across the figures of the others and he wondered upon the situation at hand. The heavy mood might have been broken and they seemed accepting enough of the new information considering the circumstances. Seemed at least, but it was no telling what they really felt. He had a hard time imagining that grown, young men would be as accepting of magic as an inexperienced and immature eleven-year-old would have been.

He felt lighter though, when having not to hide his status to the moss green eyed man and the flip flopping of his stomach had returned when those eyes inspected his own, while subtly ignoring his comrade's rolling on the ground making him seem used to these random occurrences.

"Uh…" Started Harry and once again eyed the long haired pilot on the ground.

"Ignore Maxwell." Wufei spoke, his cheeks slightly tinted, and pinned his gaze with Harry's. "Now, would you mind telling me how a-"He frowned at the word. "-_wizard_, and possibly more, has escaped our attention until now?"

"That's a long story and I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell it. I didn't really pay that much attention during Magical History in school." Harry said a bit sheepishly and scratched his head. "Not to mention the trouble I would be in for telling you, but wait, I already am…" He mumbled a bit to himself.

"How much trouble are you going to be in because of this Harry?" Quatre asked concerned.

"Depends on who gets wind of this first." The raven haired said and an image of Hermione in full mother hen and reprimand mode flashed in his mind.

When talking about trouble…

"You don't happen to have a phone around here?" Harry asked, a bit hurriedly.

"What for?" Wufei said suspiciously.

Harry had the feeling that it would take a while to get their trust back from his last show, although Wufei never really did and they really got off on the wrong foot from the start. The same could be said about Heero and while Duo seemed to take all of this fairly good, he was still shaking from mirth but had gotten up on his feet; he had no way of knowing where the pilot's standing was.

"Unless you want to have a bunch of witches and wizards popping up out of nowhere, then I suggest you let me call some friends." He said half-jokingly while making sure that it didn't come out as a threat. Who knows what these people would do to him if they thought he was threatening them above him being something alien as a wizard to them. But who could blame them? Harry had his own qualms about them and it really was only Trowa holding him back

"There's a phone in one of the guestrooms on the second floor." Quatre supplied and you could sense the slight wariness over the situation in his light voice.

"Thanks."

Harry made to move towards the house when his back made itself known and he groaned lightly from the added strain from the fall from earlier. Well, it had been a hard fall he'd sustained from Heero and he was rather surprised that it wasn't hurting more than it was.

"You okay?"

Harry turned his head to look at Duo who seemed to have finally calmed down enough for normal conversations.

"Uh, just my back."

Quatre sent a chiding look in Heero's direction who just met the look with a blank stare. Harry noticed Trowa's eyes narrow a bit and something aching to guilt flash in those eyes again when they took in Harry's appearance.

"That was a pretty tough fall you had there." Duo said while giving a nod and moved closer to the raven haired. "Need some help?" He offered.

Harry smiled at this but declined the offer.

"Thanks, but I figured since you already know about magic now that I could…" He trailed off, unsure whether they would be comfortable with him using so much magic all of a sudden. It hadn't been more than ten minutes since they learnt of his hidden status after all.

"What would you do?" Heero asked.

"Just a minor healing spell." Harry said cautiously. "For my back." He added.

He tried a small smile to defuse the bit of tension that was still obvious in the others' body language and seeing them not trying to stop him or something; whispered one word under his breath while holding the wand in his hand. He tried angling the wand to point at the lower base of his back while avoiding adding more strain on it and felt the area go very hot before cooling down considerably.

Harry tried flexing his back and grinned in appreciation when it felt as good as new again.

"Much better." He breathed.

"About that explanation." Wufei reminded them.

"Yes, but could I phone my friends first?"

Wufei was about to argue with this when Trowa cut in before he could say anything.

"I'll lead you there."

The taller male started a sedate pace across the lawn, Harry sending the others a last look before trailing after him and leaving the others to think upon the situation.

The grass tickled under his feet he stole a few glances on the others back now and then. Thinking back on what had happened Harry realized that he shouldn't be as forgiving with Trowa. His wand had been nearly broken into two pieces and the others hadn't done anything to help prevent it. Perplexed was what he was and even for the love of Merlin could he figure out why he wasn't angry with Trowa when he rightly should as any other wizard, or person, would be for not only having their wand threatened to be broken but also being falsely accused. His logic and feelings didn't add up and the only thing near an explanation to this was the now familiar, almost annoying, tingling feeling in his stomach. However it was not so much as a tingle anymore as it had started feeling more like a lump whenever he stared at Trowa. Weird to say the least and he was trying to come up with reasonable reasons and explanations to this. Coming up short though he only had one farfetched being that Trowa had some magic in him that made him seem more familiar to Harry, but that was a ridiculous notion as the the usual lump or feeling in his stomach usually meant that something bad was going to happen. Like a sixth sense you could say.

What he couldn't explain though was the soothing sensation this lump gave him despite being damn uncomfortable at the same time.

~*~

A long, slim finger treaded through a dark and wavy lock of hair slowly, the fingers of the other hand tapping lightly on the mahogany wood of the desk the individual was seated at. The blinds sent the afternoon light in stripes on the furniture and the back of the black leather chair.

In front of the man six pictures of various qualities lay strewn neatly in a row on the desk. All six was attached to a small bundle of papers with a simple metal clip, the first two files having the insignia of the Preventers, one having a more official look than the rest.

The man's dark eyes stared stealthily at the pictures laying on the wood and his eyes were trained on one in particular that had been separated from the group of others. The last file was decidedly thinner than the rest of them. It actually only barely filled two pages and most of that was recent information from the registers of the university where the individual was currently attending, along with one of their main targets.

The file had two sets of pictures; one a student ID photo and one a simple and hasty taken Polaroid which both showed a young male with raven black hair, in the latter laying unconscious on a stone floor.

The man swiveled in his chair, opened the small lap top sitting to the side and typed a short message. The screen illuminated his features creating shadows there and there in the face.

Half a minute later he hit the send button and leaned back into the chair, all the while tapping a thoughtful finger to his chiseled chin.

"Who are you…Harry James Potter."

~*~

"What do you say guys we get ourselves back inside so I can have one more of those gloriously deliciously donuts." Duo declared brightly.

"Is food all you ever think about?" Grumbled Wufei and held up a hand almost immediately to silence the other. "Don't answer that. Stupid question and I'm _not_ in the mood."

"Aw, poor Wuffers." Duo cooed compassionately but he was smart enough to leave it at that, with the glare sent his way, and started for the house, singing a jolly tune under his breath all the while.

The others followed him in the tracks of Trowa and Harry but chose the living room this time around instead of the patio. Heero insisted on doing a security check on the premises, which the others suspected was only to get some time on his own to go through the new information and developments.

While some questions had been answered by that accident even more questions had arisen and with it Heero's need to know every aspect of this case. Being in the dark was equal to not having the right requirements for fulfilling the mission which was to protect the civilian, Potter, and his friend Trowa. The new facts caused the need to reevaluate and decide whether they should stay here for the time being and if he should contact Lady Une.

The disconcerting fact that the terrorists' goal were apparently to wipe out the entire cast of the Gundam pilots did not help either. He would have to discuss this with Chang and then make a decision after listening to what Potter had to say.

~*~

In a room somewhere on Earth, in the northern hemisphere, a low beep came from a silver painted computer on a paper strewn table and the 'you got mail' button started flashing in the right hand corner.

~*~

Harry followed Trowa through the long corridor, their feet echoing in the quietness of the pair and Harry's low thudding from his bare feet meeting the shuffling from Trowa's shoe worn ones.

Harry's wand lay in his borrowed trousers' pocket and he felt comforted by the feel of it against his thigh in the midst of this unusual situation. Not every day you revealed your identity as a wizard to regular muggles now was it? Like Heero, Harry was currently conferring with himself where to go from here and if he should tell Ron and Hermione of everything that had happened. Hermione would surely put all of her knowledge to good use and w hip out one of her many books to find a way to locate him and bring him home again to safety. He would be safe from any stray terrorists with her extra help, but what about Trowa?

Well, having learnt that he was a Gundam pilot Harry was aware that he was fully capable able to take care of himself and probably would have made it to safety during that ambush if it wasn't for Harry. Though the same could be said in Harry's case if he hadn't have had Trowa to worry about he also most probably wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. He still had Trowa to thank for not getting shot and Harry honestly didn't know of any spell that could block bullets because he had never had the need to before.

The sound of a door opening brought his awareness back to the other and following the taller male into the room he hesitated for a second before addressing the other.

"If you'd like-" His voice came out a bit loud and he halted again when he had the others full attention. "If you'd like I could take a look at your arm and see if I could heal most or some of it." He tried again.

Trowa appraised him quietly for a short while and then turned his back on Harry again. Harry felt his insides turn and frowned at his own confusing disappoint at the other's actions. It was no big deal right? Trowa had only declined his offer and it wasn't like he would just up and trust him blindly just like that, right?

The soft rustling of clothes had Harry stray his eyes to the other again and he stopped short at the sight of Trowa in the process of removing his shirt. As the fabric was removed and the muscles beneath it was revealed Harry had to force himself to tear his eyes away from the defined lines of the well formed upper body o f Trowa's back displayed in front of him.

Trowa stepped up the bed and sat down on it, the shirt coming to land on the bed covers beside him. Expectant moss green eyes turned in Harry's direction and the raven haired wondered why in the name of Merlin was he embarrassed (?) in front of another male? He tried shoving the strange thoughts away in his mind, stepping lightly up to the bed and sitting down a bit stiffly on Trowa's left side. He kept his distance from Trowa trying not to make it obvious he was avoiding being close to him and reached his hand out to remove the bandages wrapped around the wound.

He avoided direct contact with the wound and tried assessing the severity of it.

"They said it was only a flesh wound. It went right through without too much damage."

Harry jumped slightly at the soft and close voice speaking above his head. His emerald green eyes flickered to meet Trowa's and he stilled momentarily. Was it just him or had Trowa moved much closer to him than he had been before?

"Right." He said and frowned over the minimal hoarseness in his voice.

He busied himself with pulling out his wand from the pocket and pointed the holly wood at the reddened and swollen flesh. It was clear where the bullet had entered.

"The area will feel hot at first and then very cool." He explained before uttering one word. "_Episkey_."

He smiled lightly when the wound closed and only left clear skin in its wake.

Trowa raised his arm and appraised it with curiosity and interest shining in his eyes. He tried flexing his arm and seemed pleased with the result.

"Thank you." He said and began pulling on his shirt again.

"No problem." Harry replied and trained his eyes in the wall in front of them.

"I apologize for our behavior and actions earlier. I know that mere apologizing won't be enough to make up for it."

Harry cast a sideways glance at Trowa but went back to staring at the wall as he replied.

"I understand why you acted the way you did and it's okay, really." Harry said and then added half-jokingly. "Though I would appreciate it next time if Wufei didn't threaten to snap my wand in two pieces. I swear, I thought my heart had permanently come to a stop right there at the spot."

"Your wand has that high of an importance? It's not possible to just get a new one?" Trowa asked.

"Well, you could, yes, but it would never work as well as your _own_ wand. All wizards have their personal wands that are theirs and theirs only. You won't get the same good result from another."

"I see. Again I apologize for not realizing the importance of it."

"I thought we already had had this conversation about you apologizing too much. Don't make me hex you." Harry threatened playfully.

He grinned when he got a smile from the other, forgetting about the closeness and his nervousness.

"The phone's over there by the table." Trowa pointed to a small round table in the corner. "I'll wait outside."

Harry watched as the other got to his feet and walked out of the door, giving him a last look before closing it softly.

Flinging himself backwards down on the bed, Harry gave a sigh and buried his face beneath his arms.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked no one in particular in a whispered hush. "Why am I not panicking when I just a while ago revealed that I'm a wizard to a lot of muggles and military muggles at that? Did I hit my head or something?"

He felt with his hand against the back of his head, feeling silly almost immediately for actually checking when he was quite sure his head was bump free. Harry heaved himself up again and trotted over to the phone, it was a regular phone so he maybe Hermione wouldn't be as threatening as she usually is on the video phone.

He dialed the number and was confused when the only thing he got was the dial tone. Wait, this was France, didn't you need some kind of extra numbers when calling from another country? He stood there with the phone in hand for a few seconds before placing the cradle down again.

Walking to the door he opened it and peeked outside, finding Trowa leaning on the opposite wall. The taller male looked up at the sound of the door opening with a questioning look.

"Done already?"

"Ah, no. How do you phone to England?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, what numbers do you use when you're making a call from abroad."

"Just add 0044 before the regular phone number." Trowa replied with a small smile.

"Thanks." Harry ducked back inside.

Better luck this time I hope, he thought and picked up the phone again, mindful of pressing the right digits in the correct order. The familiar ringing tone in the other end confirmed he had done things right this time around and waited patiently for the other line to be picked up.

"Yes, this is Hermione Granger speaking." Hermione's voice came down the line.

"Hermione, it's me."

"Harry! Why are you calling? Not that I don't appreciate it, it's quite nice actually receiving a call from you once in a while, but did something happen? Don't tell me you accidently hexed something, you didn't hex a muggle did you? Harry you have to be more careful when you're around muggles. Who knows what'll happen if the ministry gets wind of it and then-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted her abruptly and he was relieved when her tirade came to a halt. "I haven't hexed a muggle." Yet, he added to himself when he thought about the pair of moody Preventers agents. "Though I am in kind of a jam and it does involve muggles."

"What did you do Harry?"

He winced at the tone she was using and tried thinking of ways of making the whole situation seem less serious than it really was and how to explain to her that he was, in fact, currently in France hiding with former Gundam pilots from terrorists that probably wanted to kill him because of his involvement with one of said pilots.

"Uhm, well, something happened yesterday…" He began and this time she interrupted him.

"Something happened? You're not hurt are you? Where are you? I'll get Ron and we'll come and get you right now."

"I don't think that's going to work."

"What do you mean by that?" She had started getting more demanding and annoyed with the way Harry was dancing around the subject.

"How far can you apparate Hermione? In theory?" He asked.

"Well, that depends on the individual but a regular wizard or witch, I would say, can apparate within almost entire England, although if you wanted to go further than that they would have to use a portkey, you can use the floo but I recommend using a portkey as it can be very easy to mispronounce the name of certain places with floo traveling. Harry, why are you asking me this? Where are you?" She asked again and this time he had better answer her or else.

"I'm in France." He said quickly.

"You're where?!" She nearly shrieked through the earpiece.

"I'm in France." He repeated, this time slower.

"I heard you the first time, but how in Merlin's name did you get there?" She answered irritably and exasperatedly.

"By car." He replied.

"You don't own a car Harry. You don't even have a license and even if you did, sorry Harry, but your sense of direction has its need of improvements." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for the support Hermione." Harry said wryly.

"So, if you got there by car, who was driving?" She questioned.

"I don't know, I was unconscious during the ride."

Not the right thing to say he all too late realized. One would think that he actually would learn sometime to keep from blurting these things out just like that, but oh no, not Harry.

"You were unconscious?! How did that happen? Why weren't you taken to a hospital?"

"They kind of decided that it was too dangerous to stay in the country." Harry said cautiously.

"Harry, you need to tell me everything you know or I swear I'll use every spell I know to get you back home whether it be in one piece or not." Came the hard voice of Hermione.

"Alright, but don't interrupt until I'm finished." He hurried to say.

"Yes, yes, get on with it!" Answered Hermione irritably.

Harry took a deep breath before starting up the very long explanation of his whereabouts. He had to think twice a few times at certain places but he eventually got through it all.

"Well, it all kind of started on this Thursday when I met this guy Trowa in town, later once again on Saturday and recently on Sunday when I went to the library at the University. It was late at Sunday when me and Trowa where going home that we were assaulted by a group of terrorists carrying guns." Hermione gasped but Harry pressed on. "We tried to outrun them, I couldn't apparate because of Trowa, then he got shot trying to shield me and I decided at that point that all to hell with muggle secrecy. I'd rather live than die upholding it just for the principle of it, you know? Unfortunately I failed to notice one of them having sneaked up on me from behind and he clubbed me on the head, with his gun I think." He added after a second of extra thinking.

"Next thing I know, I'm in some old smelly basement, all tied up and I can't find my wand anywhere. Trowa's not better off and then the group's boss, I think, decides to pay us a last visit, informing us that the house we're in are going to be blown into smithereens. Oh jolly, I think, but we're saved by the Preventers. It seems that Trowa has a few high standing friends to say the least. I'll get back to that later."

He paused to let the information sink in before continuing.

"Now I'd think that they would let me go now after all this, but apparently my mere involvement, and maybe me sounding like a loony looking for my wand just minutes before the whole place blows up, has me marked as a suspect. Of course they need to interrogate me and make even a bigger fool out of myself trying to explain my wand, though it was very much satisfying to make those faces through the glass at them." Harry mused. "Anyway, my luck, being what it is, isn't doing very much for me. I kind of hit my back earlier and then I fell unconscious because of it. That's as far as I remember. So right now I'm under the protection from two top Preventers agents with the help of Trowa and two other friends of his who all happens to be former Gundam pilots." Harry finished in a hurried breath.

While the seconds ticked by he began to grow worried when no response came at first, but then Hermione's faint voice was heard through the phone.

"Tell me Harry, how is it that you always manage to get into this unbelievable things through a normal act like going to the library."

The disbelief was clear in the tenor of her voice and Harry couldn't really blame her. He was impressed by both her and Ron for not abandoning him for all of the insane things he put them through over the years.

"A talent of mine?" He said jokingly.

"Well, that's one talent then." She said breathlessly. "But are you hurt now? What about your back?"

"I fixed that earlier."

"You fixed it? But I thought you said you didn't go to- wait don't tell me you used magic in the presence of muggles?" She was back in rebuking mode in an instant.

"That kind of just happened and I've been meaning to ask you. What do I do now with five muggles knowing about magic?"

He politely ignored the exasperated sigh that echoed through the earpiece.

"We'll have to contact the ministry Harry. They will have to have their memory-" Hermione began.

Harry cut her off.

"Isn't there another way? I, I like Trowa. He doesn't seem to care about me being a wizard either." He added softly.

She sounded stunned for a few moments before replying.

"Harry, what's wrong with being a wizard?"

"Nothing." He hurried to assure her. "But you know as well as I do that there are ignorant people, in the world." Stated Harry.

She sounded a bit down when she answered him next.

"Yes well, Harry, there are strict rules concerning the secrecy act. We can't have random muggles running around knowing about us. Imagine the uproar that would cause!" She said her voice gaining force again.

"I know Hermione, but isn't there another way than fiddling with their memories." He insisted.

She sighed.

"There are special permits that you can apply for that allows you to reveal and include a muggle or certain group into the wizarding world. However those almost always concerns close family members or relatives, not mere acquaintances." She said pointedly.

"But you have to go through the ministry for those?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes." She replied. She was quiet for a short moment before she continued in a suspiciously casual voice. "Although not many know about this and more often than not you can find a few separate muggles without these permits that still knows about the wizarding world. The point is that they don't go around spreading the information and then the chances are that the ministry will neglect these individuals for more important matters."

"Hermione, what are you…" Harry started a bit confused at first.

"I'm just saying Harry. I believe I read it in a book a while back, can't remember the name of it though." She mused.

Harry frowned to himself before his face broke into a smile.

"Hermione, have I told you how wonderfully brilliant you are?" He gushed.

"You have on some occasions." She said and you could hear the smile in her voice. "Mind you Harry that this is not, in any way, a fool proof plan." She added warningly. "It's your decision to make but please don't hesitate to ask me or Ron for help. Preferably me." She added good naturedly.

"I'll remember that. I promise to phone you soon again."

"You better or you know what'll happen if you don't." She threatened lightly.

She told him good bye, to stay safe and then hung up the phone.

He placed another call to Anna, thinking that she would be the most appropriate choice, telling her that he was okay and that he had gone on a sudden vacation, as he put it, and that he was sorry for not telling them about it. She had reprimanded him on this and amongst other things asked him what he intended to do with his studies. Harry asked her to leave a message to their professors that he would be taking a short leave from school but would be back within the nearest future (or so he hoped). As expected she didn't sound pleased at this but let it go and said that she would inform the others for him.

Harry felt bad for lying to her but he didn't know any other way of not involving them too much and dragging them into danger. It was best for them if he didn't try and contact them for the time being.

He put the phone back on its cradle and heaved another deep breath for reassurance, before taking certain steps toward the door.

~*~

Outside the room Trowa had scolded himself for not leaving the corridor all together and giving Harry the privacy that he was obliged to. While he couldn't hear the other's conversation he still felt a bit guilty about it. But it wasn't really for the opportunity of listening in on the conversation, he realized, that he had opted to stay. It was more like not wanting to leave the others side. Maybe it had something to do with him having his suspicions about Harry's background confirmed, that he had been a victim of war that he felt the need of staying close to Harry to reassure himself of the other's wellbeing.

It was strange, this feeling, this need of protecting another and somehow it was different from protecting mere civilians in the war. He wasn't an active participant in any organization any longer after all and there really was no reason for him to go to such lengths to protect another human being. So what was it then that made him want to look out for Harry so much? Was it because he was younger than Trowa himself? But there couldn't be more than a few years difference, three to four years tops, and while he hadn't shown much of a combat experience, he obviously was no rookie at least when it came to knowing the basics of warfare. All in all with him having been through one and had been an active participant. Not to mention this strange new revelation of magic.

Trowa had to think twice and then once more before he even started considering it to be true. Not after having looked into Harry's eyes again had he abandoned all of his former doubts and decided to believe the raven haired just because he had said so. Yet again something he couldn't wrap his head around why he would trust someone else outside of the four of them without having any evidence first to back it up with and just taking their word for it. While he had showed surprise at the show of magic he still had had his mind set on believing Harry strangely enough. He couldn't turn down those eyes that had begged and pleaded with him to trust the other and somehow he knew that had been a major step in their budding friendship.

He couldn't remember a time when he had actively sought a friendship with another outside of their inner group. Even with Catherine it was different and it had been her that was the driving force in the development of their friendship.

One thing was clear though; he had all the intentions of trying to keep his friendship with Harry despite what was ahead of them and with or without magic did not matter to him and never really had from the start. Harry was simply an individual he wouldn't be able to let go off now that he had found the raven haired.

His eyes were drawn to the door again when it opened for the second time after ten minutes of passed time.

~*~

Stepping out of the room into the corridor Harry gave a nod and a small smile at Trowa who answered it with one of his own.

Feeling the stress starting to settle down a bit Harry had the first time to feel the hollowness in his stomach (no, I'm talking about that tingling feeling anymore) and realized that he must not have had anything to eat for he didn't know how long. As soon as his brain came up with this his stomach decided to make its entrance and loud, almost growl, echoed in the corridor causing Harry to stop abruptly in his tracks. Feeling a slight blush rising to his cheeks Harry met Trowa's surprised stare head on with a blank look.

The auburn haired blinked a few times before erupting into a mild but heartfelt laughter, Harry joining him after a second or two after getting over his initial and dazed shock.

~*~

A lone person entered a desolate room, dumping a bag on the floor next to the door before noticing the blinking icon on the computer screen.

The person strode carefully and sat down in the chair, guiding the mouse over the mouse pad and clicking the icon, opening up their email inbox. A few fast typed words and the person had a reply sent back to its sender with one message contained within it.

'We'll take care of it.'

**AN:** Sorry for ending it there! But I had to start moving the plot along a bit and then I mean everything else except for Harry and GW pilots' situation. 'Cause Harry's and Trowa's budding relationship is still only the subplot to this story and the main plot, I feel, has been left out a bit in the two recent chapters. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! /Lin


	9. Chapter Eight Past Experiences

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read it. If there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! No, I (still) haven't forgotten about this story. I'm just at a bit of a standstill as to which direction I want the story to take next. I have plans but nothing set in stone. I'm sorry about the slow updating recently, but I assure you (I think I've said this before) that I have every intention of finishing it! So help me god and all other almighty deities, I WILL finish it! I've come this far so I should make every effort of completing it. Both for myself and to you readers. Have I said how much I love you guys for having patience with me? It's more than what I deserve and I bow to your collective greatness! Well, enough babbling from me now and on with the chapter! Cheers. //Lin

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 8

~*~

"The future has a way of arriving unannounced."

George Will.

~*~

Feet padded softly across the wooden floor and the little dust that had managed to accumulate was disrupted as things was taken into clothed hands, inspected and then put back down again. Pieces of furniture were systematically patted down and the contents of drawers pulled out and emptied on whatever free surface there was. Hands roved through pieces of papers and discarding them along the way as of no importance, while another pair checked the various books; making up an two arms length, wide bookcase.

"I don't see the point in this." Someone said with not a small tint of annoyance.

"There's no point. It's an order." A collected voice answered.

"Still, I don't like taking orders." There was a slight pause. "Is it just me or does he have very little personal belongings?"

A pair of eyes went over the room again, but neglected to comment on the question.

The other person just shrugged their shoulders in response to the other's reaction, continuing with pulling out another book and looking through it; heaving a sigh as the book was closed with a thick thud.

"I hate taking orders."

~*~

The kitchen was kind of nice actually, if you disregarded the odd cream colored walls and light brown colored cupboards that had Harry wondering what on earth the designer had been thinking when she or he chose the color scheme. Duo didn't seem bothered by this though, as the long haired male was in the process of roving through one of the many cupboards above the kitchen bench. A noise of delight could be heard as he fished out a box filled with, apparently, chocolate and strawberry glazed donuts. Stuffing a pink on into his mouth it took him only a few seconds to notice the pair standing in the doorway, though considering his background he probably already had.

Harry watched as the other let go of the donut in his mouth to take out another one; seemingly offering Harry one and muttering something unintelligible between the mouthfuls. Trowa quietly watched a few crumbs fall to the floor from the moving lips.

"Uh, no thanks?" Harry said uncertainly.

Duo stared at him for a moment in slight disbelief, before he was able to swallow the rest of the ring of sweetness with exaggerated motions.

"You're sure?" Came the now more coherent response.

"Yeah." Replied Harry as Trowa moved further into the kitchen. The raven haired stepped after him.

"Your loss, my gain." Duo shrugged, gave a grin and stuffed his mouth with the chocolate covered pastry, all the while making an almost mewling sound of joy.

Harry's stomach chose that moment to make itself known again, which earned him a raised eyebrow from Duo and an even wider grin.

"There's still some left."

The braided youth came back up to Harry and teased him with the box under his nose, wafting the smell with his hand. The really sweet smell made Harry scrunch up his nose slightly. He had nothing against sweets but that smelled like it was made entirely out of sugar and what not else that the manufacturers out into the stuff to make it taste even sweeter.

"He wants regular food Duo." Trowa helped by saying as Harry backed up a step, giving a small, awkward smile towards the exuberant young male to try to politely turn him down.

"Healthy food, without sugar in it." He added when Duo kept up his ministrations.

Duo gasped artfully and clutched the box of donuts preciously to his chest.

"Don't listen to them my sweeties." He stroked the cover in a soothing manner. "I still care about you and I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." The former pilot cooed motherly.

Lost for words Harry didn't know if he should be creeping out or comment on the fact that being eaten wasn't exactly keeping them from anything bad happening to them. He stopped himself though when realizing the stupidity of it. Not to mention that saying anything at this point would probably only make it worse and he really lacked the energy for it from the hunger.

Trowa wisely chose to ignore his friend; it was an everyday thing with Duo after all which you got used to with time. He opened up the refrigerator and began pulling out some eggs and pieces of ham. A frying pan went onto the stove next and he turned on the plate.

"You don't have to cook for me. I can to do it by myself." Harry hurried to say, seeing what the other intended to do and suddenly feeling more embarrassed about this situation than his growling stomach.

He had always been a bit self-conscious when it came to being cooked and fed food by Mrs. Weasley in the past and now was not an exception. Whether it was because of his upbringing he didn't know, he wasn't a psychologist after all and he'd honestly rather stay away from those. He didn't need a bunch of people with diploma covered offices telling him he hadn't had the most, ordinary, childhood. If he went to a magical healer then they'd just fawn over him for being who he is and if he went to a muggle practitioner then he wouldn't be able to tell even half of the strange things that happened to him during the time he grew up.

The taller male fetched a bowl from one of the lower cupboards.

"It's alright. I want to." Trowa said as he cracked the eggs into the bowl. "Will an omelet do?" He turned to ask Harry, pausing in his actions, remembering that he hadn't asked the other if this choice was okay to him.

"Oh, yes, that's fine." Harry said and missed the curious look sent his and Trowa's way from the longhaired one observing the interactions playing out before him.

"Why don't you take a seat in the mean time?" The auburn haired suggested. "It'll only take a few minutes."

He promptly sat down in one of the wooden chairs. The taller one had his back to Harry again and the black haired male watched as those lean muscles moved when Trowa worked with cutting the slices of ham into smaller pieces and then dumping them into the mix of eggs, before emptying everything in the pan.

Again he totally missed the look from the kitchen's third occupant and the pair never noticed Duo leaving them alone, box of donuts still clutched to his chest and munching thoughtfully.

~*~

"He didn't say how long he would be away on this, vacation?" A minor annoyed Mitch asked his friend for the umpteenth time.

Not only had Mitch had a bad night; he'd broken up with his girlfriend, or rather she had broken up with him, he had also been missing out from his entertainment of teasing Harry and annoying Julie who was away with Richard on their own vacation in London. Everyone was doing something fun while totally ignoring his heartache. How could they just leave him to rot in this place without anything to entertain himself with!

Meanwhile Anna was doing a good job of keeping her cool, considering the older male was almost up in her face, and answered him calmly. However the irritation was just beneath the surface if you knew where to look.

"He said and I quote; 'I will be back within the nearest future.'"

Anna was beginning to regret the decision to just stay back in Sweden for the weekend and not taking the whole week off like she had initially planned to do. She had decided against it because of her studies and the meeting that they had had planned. A bit of a waste now, looking back, when it was only her and Mitch that had turned up and without Julie or the others she had no chance of ever getting the older male to cooperate with working on the assignment with the lack of attendance.

Okay, she just couldn't bother arguing with Mitch.

"That could be anything from a few days to even months, depending on the individual person's perception!" He complained loudly.

"That's what he said." She repeated, again, for the umpteenth time.

"You're not helping." The male said accusingly and the female shrugged her shoulders exasperatedly at this, she was also upset about not getting any more information from Harry but you didn't see her breathing down someone's neck, or face in this case.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. See you tomorrow in class." Mitch muttered and, like he said, was out of there.

Anna watched the tall blonde's retreat with worry creased eyebrows, her eyes clouded with her own thoughts.

To be honest, she felt a bit disappointed that Harry wouldn't trust her enough to tell her the whole story behind his notice of temporarily leave or, so called, vacation. There was definitively something going on behind the scenes that had Harry distancing himself from them like that. He had sounded way too cheery on the phone with her and it had outright scared her actually, though she'd hidden it pretty well at the time. This may sound weird, but Anna had never heard, or seen, Harry act that way and it had been a certain bit of falseness in his voice that indicated he was leaving things out and hiding them from her. Anna could be many things and she admitted on being anything but normal according to the general standards, but a happy camper she was not.

She threw a weary and irritated glance at the crowds of students bustling around and chatting animatedly amongst themselves, like they had no worries at all in the world except for essay and assignment deadlines. Didn't anyone of them watch the news? Had everyone already forgotten about the terrorist attack barely a day ago? Maybe it was just her but Anna was feeling uneasy about it, and now this mystery with Harry.

"Harry, what have you gotten yourself into?"

~*~

The plans were on their way and moving along nicely, considering the small setback.

Showing his face to the Gundam pilot and his companion had been a minor mistake, but he had underestimated the Preventers and the time it would take them to find their location. A trivial thing to take into consideration, they were apparently more able at what they did than what he had initially thought, and maybe that wasn't so strange with no other than Lady Une at the head of the organization. She did come from a respectable background after all and one that you didn't look down upon unless you were one of those careless imbeciles.

Nothing more than that though, he told himself. No need to make any changes to his already existing plan and he would have his goals fulfilled in due time if he just kept his patience. Showed them who really was in control of the situation.

He still had his reservations about the forces under his command, but beggars can't be choosers and loyalty was a crucial component that he needed in his people to make them perform as he wished. However as long as he kept his orders short and concise without any prompting to make them think for themselves about what they were doing, then everything would be, exactly, just fine. No, wait, not fine. Perfect.

He twirled the mahogany fountain pen between his nimble fingers. Steely, nearly black in the dim lighting, eyes bore into the far wall, concentrated on a single man's portrait. The pools of Atlantic blue belonging to the portrait were a stark contrast to the darker orbs.

"All in due time, my dear Treize."

The smile that grazed the man's features would have sent icy chills down the back of most experienced war veterans.

~*~

The late afternoon sun shone against the white colored villa, signaling the beginning of evening to the residents currently living there. The sky a canvas of light pink, purple and deepest red.

The shortest one of the residents, Quatre, were trying reading a book for some relaxation and, meanwhile, the two Preventers agents were currently conversing together on the pro and cons with staying where they were in the designated safehouse. They could try and move farther away from England now that Potter was awake and had, albeit grudgingly, agreed on staying. Not that he had much of a choice according to them. Heero would have done what he thought was best anyway, Potter could complain about it all he wanted and he would still follow his instincts to make sure of everyone's safety.

Magic was a factor though that he couldn't have taken into consideration (the mere thought of it actually existing still baffled him and no one was ever going to find that out) and one he had many reservations about. The only thing keeping him from incapacitating the black haired male was his long time friend and nothing else. Make no mistake about that. You learnt to distrust everything and anything but yourself while in a war. You had allies but he had never trusted anyone with his life except for the other pilots (hard earned trust at that too) and the others felt the same way. Having another individual invading that sphere made him, he hated to admit it, slightly insecure and Heero Yuy was not supposed to be feeling insecure. Not alarmingly so, but he was supposed to be the perfect soldier. While he strangely enjoyed the rambunctious, braided pilots company (Duo irritated him just as much though), he counted Trowa a tad bit closer than the rest of their group. It must be because they were somewhat similar, both in attitude and behavior. It was fairly easier to be around a person that agreed with most of how you went about doing things.

"So we stay for now." Stated Wufei after the small debate.

"Yes." Heero nodded slightly. "I'll contact Une this evening to report." He said, typing down a few more sentences on his laptop.

The light creak in the hinges if the double doors alerted them of the new occupant.

"You and your reports Heero."

Before mentioned rambunctious and braided pilot came waltzing into the living room.

"I swear, I'd very much like to chuck that computer of yours into space-" He smiled sweetly at the, as in a silent threat, raised eyebrow from the cobalt eyed male. "-if I didn't know that you would just go right out there and retrieve it, and that you'd do a number on me or even kill me for it."

Violet blue eyes twinkled with mirth as the owner flung himself into the opposite couch and besides the blonde.

"Maxwell. Didn't you just have a donut _and_ a pastry within this last hour?" Wufei eyed the box in the braided one's arms with not so minor disgust. "And now you have not one, but a whole box of them? I can only feel extremely sorry for your stomach."

"My stomach is just dandy, thank you very much, and, in fact, I believe it wants more." With that he removed a donut from the confines of the box and made a show of slowly biting into it. Only to spite the other but, oh, Wufei was so asking for it when he kept insisting on commenting on Duo's eating habits and what not else he found annoying about the other.

The two had a sort of love and hate relationship, one would say, and Duo himself had to say that he, surprise there (or not), enjoyed it.

"You're incurable." Wufei said with a frustrated shake of the head.

"And you're predictable."

"Predictable?"

"Yeah, you always lavish your _love_ onto me. It's quite touching." Duo continued to smile sweetly.

"Ugh." Wufei groaned.

"Me too." Duo said with glaze coated lips. Licking his lips clean, he lazily buried himself down further in the soft couch and propped his feat on the low coffee table.

Quatre frowned disapprovingly at him.

"Quat."

"Yes?" Quatre lost the frown when he heard the tone the other was using.

The long haired male played with a half eaten donut, pushing it around inside of the box absentmindedly.

"Harry's kind of nice, isn't he."

Quatre resettled, marking the page he was at and closed the book.

"Yes, I think so. I haven't had the time to fully get to know him yet, but he seems like a nice young man."

"I think Harry's nice. Really nice, actually. I can tell, both from him himself, and Trowa. Well, this _is_ the first time I saw Trowa cooking for someone that wasn't Cathy or when I or you asked him to too." Duo mused out loud, half to himself and half to the others.

"Really?" Quatre asked with a smile of surprise.

"What's so nice about that brat?" Wufei said ignoring the last part. "He's just as annoying as someone else here I know." A pointed glare was sent in the chestnut haired pilot's direction, who only winked in response.

"Aw, come on Wuffers. Don't be like that just because he didn't exactly have an ideal first impression." Duo smiled wistfully. "Just think about how Heero and I met. I shot him! But now we're the best of buddies, right Heero?"

Heero continued typing on his lap top, not looking up once or opting to give the other an answer, otherwise also called ignoring him, but this still seemed to please Duo.

"See? Best of buddies." He said cheerily.

"How do you figure that?" Wufei drawled with a delicately raised eyebrow, all the while resituating in the leather chair and crossing his legs.

"I'm still alive." Duo flashed them another one of his biggest grins.

Wufei blinked once and one side of Heero's mouth twitched, the only indication that he had been paying attention to the conversation. The blonde smiled at the interaction.

"That must be the most stupid logic I've ever heard, though I guess that is to be expected coming from you." Wufei declared.

He deposited the box of sweets on the low table and leaned back into the softness of the couch. Still grinning Duo turned back to the blonde at his side.

"He's awfully normal looking for someone that does magic though." He pondered aloud.

"How would he be different?" Quatre questioned.

"I didn't know you were an expert in this area Maxwell. I must have missed that memo."

Duo pulled a raspberry at the Chinese male.

"Oh, you know, except for the wand he doesn't have anything weird looking going on about him. Aren't wizards supposed to be wearing this strange bathrobe looking clothes on them, pointy hats, long beards and warts all over the face?"

"You watch too many movies."

"Maybe." Duo consented.

"Why don't you ask him yourself Duo? I'm sure he'll try and give an answer if you ask nicely."

"I could do that."

"What? You ask nicely?" Wufei said dryly.

"If you ask me nicely I'll stop calling you Wuffers." Duo replied in all earnest.

Dark onyx eyes eyed the other suspiciously.

"Would you stop calling me by that nickname, Maxwell." Wufei halted himself. He couldn't believe he was actually doing it. "_Please_." His face scrunched up, looking like he had just swallowed a lemon or two.

"Sure thing, Fei."

"_Maxwell!_"

~*~

"Here you are."

A plate was placed in front of Harry, the smell from the dish wafting up to his nostrils and his stomach answering to it by tightening with hunger. It was simple but looked absolutely delicious.

"Thanks."

He took the offered utensils and tried a piece. It tasted absolutely delicious too. He dug into it and was half way through it when a chuckle interrupted him.

"It won't run away."

Trowa had sat down in front of him, amused moss green eyes taking in the black haired male and Harry felt his cheeks flush slightly.

"It's good." Harry said for lack of better words.

"Thank you."

Harry concentrated on the rest of the food and swallowed it all down with a glass of water. The fork and knife clinked on the plate as he sat them down and Harry was, again, aware of the weird silence that settled over them.

He planted his hands in his lap to stop from fidgeting with them.

"Did it work out with your friends?"

Harry looked up at Trowa.

"Ah, yes, I got an earful from Hermione but she eventually calmed down. Not that happy though about me suddenly leaving the country."

"That's understandable."

The raven haired shifted in his seat.

"I hope you don't mind," He began. "But I told her everything and, before you say anything, I can assure you that she won't go telling anyone about this." He halted as in a way of remembering something and added. "She'll probably tell Ron, my best mate, too and I've know them since I was eleven. Trust them with my life."

"It's okay." Trowa said, holding up a slightly raised hand. "No need to explain. Not even I have known the others that long." His hand went to support his chin casually. "Must be nice having such good friends."

Harry smiled good-naturedly.

"I don't know. You tell me, you have four of them. That's twice the amount I have, or would that be thrice counting Duo." He said thoughtfully.

Trowa chuckled calmly.

"He's quite the individual."

"That's putting it lightly. I think him and me have a common enemy."

"Wufei?" Trowa asked humouredly.

"How'd you guess?" Said Harry incredulously. He leaned forward, hefting his arms on the table, looking once each side before turning back to Trowa. "Don't tell me, has he gotten to you too? I wouldn't be surprised. Something tells me he likes to torment other people with pulling pranks on them when they're not aware of he's there, like dying their hair when they're a sleep or putting sugar in their stew at dinner, and then he sneaks away under the concealment of the black night."

Harry sounded dead serious and he had Trowa believing that those pranks had actually been done to the raven haired male.

"Are you sure you're still talking about Wufei and not Duo?" Trowa asked after a second of hushed silence, an amused smile in place, while he traced a small pattern on the table wood.

Harry tipped his head sideways, his face scrunched up in faked confusion.

"I thought we were talking about Fred and George."

Trowa blinked.

"Who?"

"Older brothers of Ron, one died in the war though." Harry's feature darkened for a short moment. "They used most of their time in school on inventing prank items and testing them on the general student populace. Brilliant ones at that too, their mother always complained about the waste of intelligence." Harry snickered in remembrance of past endeavors of the twins and Mrs. Weasley shouting her motherly 'affections' at the twins as they sprinted to the safety of their room, howling all the while.

"People die, but it's important to remember them by the good times you had with them." Trowa said softly.

"You're right." Harry laughed. "You know, I still have the Ton-Tongue Toffees I got on my recent birthday from George." He said.

"What are those?" The other asked perplexed.

"Well, uh, eating them makes your tongue swell up to this incredible size. Happened to my cousin once, it was hilarious watching him panic. My aunt and uncle weren't that enthusiastic about it though."

Harry laughed sheepishly at the look he got from Trowa who, rightly so, didn't really know how to reply to that.

"Duo ever done something like that?"

"Thankfully, no." Breathed Trowa.

"I'll make sure he never gets a hold of those." Harry offered helpfully and Trowa gave a small nod in return, looking somewhat relieved by the others assurance.

Harry smiled crookedly.

The raven haired was not as surprised as he was frozen in place when a lean and long fingered hand touched the side of his head softly, the fingertips sending small tendrils of tickles that prickled his skin under the points. His breath stilled without his notice and he was eerily aware of the other shade of green eyes that was focused straight at his own.

The auburn haired male traced his fingers against the outside of his face, alternating between his temple, upper cheek and to the place just above where his neck began.

Harry couldn't move even if he wanted to at this point when the hand came to plant itself carefully against the full of his cheek and the thumb of the other stroked lightly against his cheekbone.

"H-huh?" Harry let out. Had Trowa said something?

"I said, 'I've never seen eyes like yours', so amazingly green and vast." The other repeated in a even baritone voice, clouded by something undefined.

"Tha-thanks…?"

Harry could feel the color rising to his cheeks. He had had comments about his eyes before but somehow the deep voice of the other was different from those other times. Was it simply because it was Trowa that had said it? But where was the flush coming from? He'd never gotten so flushed and flustered liked this before over a simple touch. Well, to some extent with Cho but not like this. Not this swirling sensation of warmth that was spreading throughout his body right at this moment and the deliriously tickling feeling that was settling in his midsection, almost like a small seedling of sunrays.

Wait, sunrays? Seedling and deliriously tickling feeling?! Whoa, slow down! Where did that poetic stuff come from? Sure it did match well with that, oh, wonderful warmth, but he was a guy! Guys didn't blush and stammer. Right? Wasn't he right?

Absentmindedly he wondered why Trowa hadn't commented on his flushed state yet as he felt his face practically burning up and sending heat rising up to the ceiling. Because there was no way that he would have missed it when Harry was awfully aware of it himself and the fact that Trowa's hand was still sliding against his skin did nothing to help his situation any. Nope. It was only helping to further the little tendrils that were racing wildly across his complexion and to the rest of his body and frazzled sensory system.

He was beginning to think that he was making it a huge thing all by himself when Trowa's eyes widened the smallest of fragments and the hand against his burning cheek stilled.

Harry took a lungful of air as the end was slowly removed from his person and dropped back to the table. He felt planted to the chair, not knowing what to do next or what to say really.

The other had a bemused expression and he held his hand in the other, seemingly unaware of the action.

"You finished?" Trowa asked suddenly and you could sense the tiniest hint of strain in the tone of his voice.

"Yes, thank you." Harry avoided looking him right in the eye again, focusing on the scene of the setting sun through the double window on the wall farthest from the entrance.

"You're welcome."

The plate was removed and the taller quietly put it into the sink to be washed later on. He let the water run down to wash away the small bits of food, the sound of running water in a way washing over them and Harry had the time to regain a bit of his normal facial color and diminish the redness.

"I think the others are waiting for us in the living room." Trowa said, turning the water faucet off.

Harry mumbled an affirmative and let Trowa lead the way out of the weirdly colored kitchen. He could feel his cheeks slowly going back to normal but the heat of southern France was apparently, and obviously, not helping in that deed. He was beginning to miss the windy and cool temperature of Britain.

At least then he could blame the condition of his face on the weather, he thought and unconsciously kept his steps even with Trowa's.

~*~

The Gundam pilots had been through a lot during the short time span their lives had taken so far, but hopefully it would continue and grow long. They all thought they knew each other quite well, with having fought in and survived a war together they thought that they could handle practically everything thrown their way.

A human being was at their truest in nature when put in such circumstances similar in a war where the human mind was really put to the test, pulling through the ordeal or either succumbing to the pressure and incredible stress you were taking daily. Certainly not a place for the weak minded, a lot of those people were supposed to be protected by the more strong minded ones and better yet, the ones with a strong will.

War was not a playground where when you hurt yourself you were picked up by your mother and comforted, your bruises tended to and kissed better again. Nor a game you could pull out of when it became too dangerous or you didn't feel like playing the game anymore. Real life didn't work that way. Escaping was merely running away from your problems until they could catch up to you again with a vengeance and they would hurt you all the more with the added pressure of pure numbers.

A human mind didn't fare well in that sort of environment, no matter how well it performed on the battleground it would always come back and bite you in the arse when you least expected it to.

Saying that, they all had their own personal problems that they were dealing with and ways of doing it, others silently while others liked to do it with a boom (namely Duo).

Trowa they had all know as the silent type; silent in speech, attitude, demeanor and all around body language. Hence they were all variously surprised at seeing the tall and former pilot of Heavyarms coming into the rooms with what could not be anything else than a pink tinge to his cheeks. If that wasn't enough; then the barely noticeable trip of the feet, as the other crossed the threshold, was probably all the clearer.

They all, of course, masked their features and neglected to comment on the others behavior. Maybe because they had caught sight of the other individual trailing after the first and this one was not so subtle, what with the red cheeks and fumbling legs that seemed set on making their owner trip and fall on his face. How he managed to stay upright was beyond them but the male had revealed himself to be a magic user so that might be what kept him from saying hello to the floor.

Slight confusion was the prominent emotion on the tall one's face, considering the subtle frown of how the eyebrows came a bit closer to each other. He took a seat besides the braided former pilot and his face was back to normal within seconds of hitting the soft leather, making them think they had just imagined that little scene.

Trowa was always composed, even during serious and deadly situations had he been weirdly calmer and cooler than the others. They had gotten to see him smile lately after the war but never had they, like they just experienced, seen the tiniest beginning of a blush on the stoic male. To say they were intrigued, amongst other things, was putting it mildly.

However they would leave it for now with other things on the agenda to take care of first.

During this time Harry had found himself a seat beside the cobalt eyed male, otherwise known as Heero he reminded himself. He was too occupied with getting his decreasing blush under control to notice the varying degrees of curious and calculating looks he was receiving from the already present group of people.

Quatre on the other hand thought that they best get underway with what Heero wanted out of their guest before the sun had completely disappeared beyond the horizon. It had been a long day for all of them and he thought that Harry's unsteadiness was also from the beginning of tiredness settling in. No wonder, considering that it wasn't even a full twenty four hours since he had been drugged to sleep and with the probable emotional stress caused by both the earlier near death experience and identity revealing.

"Harry?" He called out and smiled when he got the other's attention.

"Yes?"

"I know you must be tired, but could you try and explain a bit more about you being a, wizard?" It couldn't be blamed on Quatre that even he had problems with coming to terms with the new information.

"Uh, what do you want to know?" He replied. "I really don't know where to begin. I haven't had to explain being a wizard to a muggle before, I mean regular, non magical people that is."

"That's true." Quatre agreed and fell silent again when thinking about what to ask.

He was beaten to the punch by Heero however (who else?).

"Start with why you're not allowed to speak of it and by whom."

"It's common knowledge, for wizards," He added at the raised eyebrow. "that you are to never reveal magic to muggles, if they're not family, as stated by the law of the Ministry of Magic."

"You're saying that there's a secret society and government made out of wand waving people?" Wufei put in.

"Well yes."

"In England? But how do they stay hidden without revealing themselves?" Duo jumped into the conversation by asking.

"With magic, of course." Harry grinned and Duo rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the response. "And it's not only in Great Britain, there are witches and wizards all over the world I believe. During school I had the opportunity to meet and see students from other schools from Bulgaria and France."

"You're saying there are secret societies, like yours, all over the world and we have never heard of them before?" Heero questioned, finding it hard to believe that something of this size had escaped his notice.

"It's magic, Heero." Duo replied to the question, on behalf of Harry, in a ridiculously mysterious tone of voice.

The wild haired male leveled a minimal glare in Duo's direction for the intervention.

"It's not fool proof or anything." Said Harry, gesturing to himself. "It happens all the time, muggles accidently stumbling upon wizards and witnessing magic being done."

"How do you deal with those? Do you take them into custody?"

"No, they're probably dealt with on location." Harry hedged. "They sort of alter your memory, most of the time, or replace it with another. " He said carefully.

"Are you saying that we're going to have our heads messed with?" Wufei said angrily. "Like hell that's going to happen!"

"That's what happens when the Ministry finds out, yes." Harry hurried to say.

"You haven't told them of us." Said Trowa, managing the prevent the argument that was sure to erupt.

"Yes, quite risky actually since I've never been on good terms with them from the beginning." He grimaced at the memories. "You're not the first thinking I'm insane," He said, looking at Wufei. "I've had the whole wizarding community of England, excluding close friends, believing me insane from what the Minister and the main newspaper told them."

"Tough break man. It gets to you having the majority of the population against ya." Duo said sympathetically.

"Been through worse." Replied Harry flippantly. "Anyway, so as long as you don't exactly go about screaming it out and broadcast what you've seen I think that you'll be safe from the Ministry."

"What did you do to make them think that?" Wufei asked ever the suspicious one of their new resident wizard.

That got the others' attention and they all saw how Harry self-consciously tried to flatten his unruly fringe.

"Long story." He tried to explain next. "I heard a bit about you from whatever I caught from the TV news at my relatives, though I read about most of it later on after the war, ours that is. You're quite famous, am I right?"

"I suppose." Quatre answered discreetly for all of them.

"Yeah, it's not like we're THE Gundam pilots Quat." Replied Duo teasingly.

"Its' called being humble Duo." Quatre admonished.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved it off.

"Well, I was somewhat like that to the wizards in England, only I never earned it." Harry continued when the attention was back on him again.

"You're famous?" Duo cried out incrediously. "I've never heard of you before."

"It's only amongst the wizards. I'm not surprised you never heard of me as what I was known for had something to do with magic."

They noticed how Harry's attempts at taming his hair became more frequent and how the young male had started to tense up. He looked uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken but seemed resigned somehow about it.

"So what you do to make yourself famous?" The braided one asked.

Harry turned his eyes from them all, seemingly lost in memories, his emerald green orbs flashing with repressed emotions.

"I defeated and killed a Dark Lord."

**AN:** I was worrying about where I should end the chapter, when I got into this Q&A with Harry, but following the natural flow this presented itself and, oh, what a way to end a chapter, eh? :grin:


	10. Chapter Nine Temporary Peace

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read it.If there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note:** It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the wait but I had some personal things pop up that I had to take care of before even thinking of writing anything. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 9

~*~

"We make war that we may live in peace."

Aristotle 384 - 322 BC.

~*~

"Say what?" Replied a stunned Duo after hearing that last sentence coming out of the other's mouth and halted himself in his actions.

Try as he may, he really did want to try, Duo could not bring himself to make a joke out of the lame naming of an enemy (the Dark Lord!) when he saw the raw emotions swirling beneath the tense exterior of the raven haired male. He'd probably do it eventually, all in due time, just not now.

Then again, he thought, wasn't it themselves that actually had somewhat weird names for the Gundams they had during the war? Well, he told himself, his Gundam's name was cool and he'd have anyone's head (preferably on a Gundamium platter) if they dared state the opposite… But back to the present.

"What exactly is, a 'Dark Lord', as you put it?" Wufei asked, eyeing the other and clearly showing by the disdain in his eyes what he thought about the title.

"To sum it all up?" Harry said nonchalantly despite the rigidness in his body. "It's an insane, loony, demented wizard that spent the majority of his life learning the dark arts and how to use it to eradicate all of the muggle born witches and wizards just because he had a bad childhood." The young male carried on in a sarcastic tone, flicking his hand in a dismissive motion.

"Oh, and let's not forget the little prophecy an incompetent and stupid Divination Professor made before my birth about the chosen one that was supposed to defeat this Dark Lord, making said Dark Lord search for and try to kill this chosen one. But he wouldn't have been the chosen one, had he, if he would just up and die right? So his father dies protecting his family, his mother sacrifices herself for her one-year-old child, who somehow survives the infamous killing curse, earning him the name of the Boy-Who-Lived."

He sank into the furniture, burying his face in one hand and the motion ruffled his fringe into an even wilder state than before. He rubbed it furiously against his forehead, eyes clamped shut and awaiting the others reactions.

His small tirade seemed to have put them all in shock. That someone would actually have a similar background like them was astounding, theirs was quite unique, and imagine that they've never even heard of the other and what he had done.

A small dose of pity amongst others feelings surged forward but they knew, as former soldiers of war themselves, that pity wasn't what Harry wanted and neither would he appreciate it. You could sympathize with his background and wonder about the incredulity of it all and be amazed, but pity was seldom appreciated amongst people with their kind of background.

As it was, neither could muster up any condolences; it didn't feel right. It was obvious he didn't enjoy talking about his history and they shared the sentiment.

Giving him time to calm himself down seemed like the most appropriate thing to do at the moment and that's what they did. Eventually the heavy breathing of the other male had calmed down to a more normal one and those emerald eyes opened carefully, staring into his lap and a lone hand tugging at a lose thread of the shirt he was wearing.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Quatre asked carefully, mindful of the obvious distress the other must be feeling when remembering everything.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just bad memories, that's all. I'll be fine."

The lightly quivering voice was slightly disturbing for even Wufei and Heero, after having witnessed yet another bewildering revelation about their new charge they were beginning to feel less alienated from him than what they had initially felt at their first meeting. Unbelievably enough.

It puzzled them that a person that they had barely gotten to know in a few days could pull them from their usual neutral disposition of outsiders.

That said though, Wufei still thought Harry was a brat (stubborn one isn't he?), if only for his behavior that was painfully similar to his worst nightmare, Duo (how'd you guess?), and it would take him a long while before he got past his pig headedness on that one. At least he were on the right path.

"Sometimes…"

The silence was broken again as the raven haired spoke softly, the tenor of his voice carrying through the air of the room with almost borderline uncomfortable clarity.

"Sometimes I can still hear him laughing with that cold and simply vindictive voice… He might be dead, but I guess I never really got rid of him completely." Harry trailed off in a weak voice.

The others frowned at the statement; thinking back to what Harry had said earlier on.

"How so?"

The rest of the former pilots turned to look at Trowa. The pilot had become so quiet that they were a bit startled at first at hearing the soft spoken male speak. The taller one, on the other hand, had all of his attention focused on the raven haired youth, moss green eyes shining with a hidden spark they had never seen before in their depths.

Harry let his hand fall still in his lap, a quiet sigh slipping past his lips.

"First you have to understand that while magic can seem all powerful; our society isn't that dissimilar from yours when it comes to the simple saying 'the strongest one survives'. Magic works in many different ways and Voldemort, that's what he called himself, had an affinity for the dark arts and was always in the search for immortality."

"Immortality?" Wufei frowned darkly. "Don't tell me there is a way for one to achieve that?"

"There are ways of prolonging your life or keeping you from dying, but mostly all of those involve gruesome acts. A unicorn's blood can keep you from dying even when you're on the brink of death and one wizard actually accomplished to make a stone capable of producing a liquid that when drunk regularly prolonged your life, otherwise known as the philosopher's stone."

"Amazing… just like the legends!" Duo replied awed.

"The third way I know of is when you split your soul into various items and artifacts, even living beings, and as long as even one of those were intact the owner would never really die. The Dark Lord had split his soul into seven separate items and beings. One of those was me, done at the time when he first tried to kill me, though it was accidental."

Quatre looked highly disturbed at the thought of an innocent child, a mere baby, being put through such an ordeal. His complexion became a shade paler.

Trowa tightened his hand against the couch.

They had all been amazed at the knowledge of knowing that magic was real, still were, but it obviously wasn't as sunny as the children's books made it out to be. Harry's past was certainly not sunny, that was for sure.

But, hold on.

"You said you defeated him? However you also said that as long as one item was intact then he wouldn't be able to die." Heero pointed out, looking at Harry with a miniscule frown. The information Harry had given them didn't add up. From what he said, shouldn't he be dead now? But here he was, in the flesh and very much alive.

"I'm not all too sure about what really happened myself," Harry creased his eyebrows together in thought, thinking about how to explain it. "But for Voldemort to die, then I had to die too. That's what I believed and what my deceased headmaster told me, so I let him kill me after we had collected and destroyed all of the other pieces of his soul. All in order to finally being able to end the war."

"Let him kill you? But you're still here...right?" Duo gave him a weird look, his eyes looking him over like he expected Harry to turn into a ghost or something.

Harry chuckled a bit when the long haired pilot reached over and prodded Harry's knee with a finger. Wufei rolled his eyes at the simple action.

"That's what I'm not too sure about. Somehow, I guess, I got a second chance or something according to my headmaster, whom I met while I was 'dead'. Supposedly, I was granted this second chance because I had willingly come to die."

"Whoa, is this difficult to grasp or what." Duo muttered, shaking his head. "Talk about drastic change of perspectives."

Trowa didn't like that thought; the thought of Harry actually having 'died' once and the chance of him never getting to meet the young male. At this point in time, it was hard to imagine how his life would have been without him. He'd told himself this before, but he would make sure that Harry stayed safe from whoever was after them. All the while try and stay friends with him. Yes, he already counted him as a friend, even after this short of a time together he felt himself growing closer to the other. Without much time, Harry might very well become as close a friend like the others, if not more judging from how much Trowa opened up to him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Duo suddenly cut in, effectively disarming the tense atmosphere and stretched his arms above his head while giving a big yawn.

As if on cue, Harry mimicked the long haired pilot in yawning himself. Unbeknownst to Harry his limbs had grown heavy with tiredness which he'd only started to notice now.

"I believe it's time that we all get a good night's rest. " Quatre stated and stood up. He patted down any wrinkled in his clothes.

The sun had long disappeared and the last rays were just like a small island in the far distance. They'd been talking for quite some time.

The whole party emptied the room and started for their separate bedrooms (Duo made a quick visit to the kitchen for a late night snack before bed). Heero and Wufei didn't offer much in saying good night but for a nod while Duo patted Harry once on the shoulder and wished him good night together with Quatre.

Harry watched them disappear into their rooms one by one and he was, strangely, at peace. Apparently divulging his past to other people outside of his family had been good for him. The simple act of talking hadn't seemed that useful to him until now.

Standing alone in the hallway with Trowa, Harry cast another short glance down the straight pathway. He twisted his head back to the other. Standing about 4 inches taller than Harry, the shorter of the two tilted his head slightly to get a better look at the other's facial features.

They stared at each other for what seemed like a minute but really was only a few seconds.

Trowa was the one to break the silence.

"I hope you will sleep well." He said.

"You too." Harry offered back.

"Then…" Trowa said before crossing the hallway.

He crossed the hall while managing to somehow keep Harry in his line of sight.

Apparently he had the bedroom opposites of Harry's and whether that was a conscious choice or not, Harry did not know. Some small part seemed to wish that that was the case.

Only until the other had closed his door did he open and enter his borrowed bedroom. His eyes lingering on the wooden frame before gently shutting his own closed.

~*~

The world as it was today was not adequate. It was not acceptable. Far from it and it had only gone downhill ever since the war had come to an end. It was simply not satisfactory.

So, of course, something had to be done about that. His respected predecessor had been on the right track but unable to finish his work for the reason that of bothersome hindrances that interfered with his plans. It was up to him, though, to follow in the other's footsteps and see to it that the world veered from its destructible course.

Human beings had always been foolish, all the way back in history, and incapable of seeing what was best for them. Only a few was grazed with the light and enlighten; as a result it was up to them to insure the future they were heading for was the correct one.

Unfortunately everyone else had been wiped out by these ignorant human beings who were all blind to their true needs. It was up to him, as the last one standing, to take the role of their shepherd and take the ever heavy responsibility upon his own shoulders.

He had gone from being an avid and loyal supporter to having to take on this life's mission. With the earth and heaven as his witnesses he would save them all from their insanity and bring order to the chaos. He would abandon his own personal needs to become their graceful and humbled savior. What else could he do? Abandon them he could not.

He would become the beacon of life and statue of rightfulness. He would become a savior worthy of the Earth and beyond.

~*~

Among all the personnel currently in the building; Lady Une was the only one that didn't belong to the night staff. The reason that she was still in her office was simply that she couldn't sleep. You could say that it was because of various different causes but they all concerned NOZ in one way or another.

Of course it bothered her. It bothered her greatly actually and she was happy that she was 'herself' now and didn't divert into her more, not so reasonable past self anymore. Living through a war could give a special kind of clarity that you couldn't attain through other means.

While not proud of the people whose deaths she had caused; she was proud of having known and liked to think that she had been close to Treize Kushrenada. His goals might have been clouded and hidden at first but they had somewhat come to light in the end and with it finally ended the war.

It were at these times, alone in her office in the late evening and night, that she could go back to those times and revel about them. Think about them without showing her subordinates a side of her that she'd rather keep private. Whether it had been official or not; Treize still inhabited a special place inside of her. All the more for those rare moments that she truly felt that they were connected in mind and soul, although she never really got to realize those emotions for the older male. Sometimes she even thought that they had just been a passing fascination she had had for the male.

But that was it wasn't it. It hadn't just been a fascination and it hadn't passed. It was still there deep inside her and probably would be for as long she lived.

So granted her current worries had a lot to do with NOZ and what it would bring to the world.

Lady Une took a sip out of her black coffee and leaned back into the swivel chair. The steam rose from the cup to slowly ascend in ghostlike swirls, while a hand stroked along the desk in gentle but sure movements.

Outside her window the world continued its never ending pace and she gladly shut them out just for these few quiet moments to herself. She would grant herself these moments to keep from burying herself beneath the dark side of humanity.

A report from Agent Wing just an hour ago had kept her busy, interested and felt not a small ounce of irritation. Agent Wing might think that he had her fooled, but she had sensed that something was off with his report. If she didn't know any better, she would've said that the pilot had been affected by something.

Or simply that he was hiding something from her.

Either way she was annoyed and minor frustrated, though she knew that the pilot wouldn't withhold information from her if it wasn't absolutely necessary. It could also mean that the information was of such importance that it could not be written down in a report and run the risk of being intercepted; however miniscule that risk was with Agent Wing.

She had to be wondering whether this had something to do with this Potter and if so, how would it affect the future? The young man had, with or without his consent, become a part of these new complications. What was of interest to her was whether how big of a role he would take in it.

~*~

The bed was soft beneath his worn body and he was, despite it all, able to relax. Harry spent the last minutes before sleep going through what had recently happened, and he really did stay true to trouble seeking him out and getting him into all these messes. It, was, getting tiring though. Who could blame him? With the life that he had lived, but then again, he wasn't exactly the only one here, or in this house with the experience.

He worried about the future though. He knew he also had a talent for involving and dragging other people into things. He really needed to stop that habit.

However he couldn't say that everything had been negative, far from it, and that was what had him confused.

He couldn't exactly pinpoint the positives, but it was there. It was definitively there and it all revolved around Trowa. It wasn't until now that he'd realized that he had stopped 'looking' for something. Whatever that was though he didn't know, but he had begun to look again; to hope again perhaps? That was the feeling that he got. Kind of. It was hard to explain and he never really was good with words and emotions mixed together. They were just there and as long as he could distinguish between anger, sorrow and happiness, then he was satisfied.

Or so he thought. Now he had begun wishing that he wasn't as inept in his emotionally understanding. He thought he knew the basics and that the advanced courses could wait until he got older. It would all come with time, but obviously he now wished that they'd come earlier to him. He acknowledged that you couldn't know everything. Though he was disturbed at how little he felt he actually knew and understood.

Was it care? Did he care about Trowa? Yes, he could somehow link those feelings to what he felt towards Ron and Hermione. They were his friends. Trowa was his friend.

But why then did something feel off? There was that prickling sensation in the back of his mind telling him that he'd missed out on something. Something important… but what?

Obviously it was something that he never had encountered before. They say you learn from experience and maybe that was why he also felt scared at this new prospect. He didn't know what lay ahead of him and what it would bring along with it. It was the unknown that scared him and always had, although at the same time it acted as a point of excitement.

Harry told himself that it would all work out. It all worked out in the end.

He would make it work out.

~*~

"Do you understand Miss Kristiansen? This is important matters that the University cannot ignore!" Professor McCarty's blue eyes, pale with age, bore into the young woman demanding answers.

"I've told you already that he's on a vacation for all I know." Anna sighed inwardly and prepared for another volley of words.

"Young lady! A student at Cambridge are not allowed to apply for a temporarily leave if it is not done personally. I cannot stand by and-"

"Janet, dear." A seemingly younger woman came walking up to them, a thoughtful eye on Anna as she came up to them. The woman's soft dark curls framing her slightly round face was a mirror opposite to Professor McCarty's straight grey hair put up in a bun in the back."Could I have a word with you Miss Kristiansen alone in my office?" The woman motioned with her hand for Anna to follow her.

"Vice Chancellor! I must-"

The woman dismissed any further inputs from Professor McCarty with a gentle but stern look at the other aged woman.

"Of course…" Anna replied a bit unsurely as to the meaning of these new developments.

Anna let her be led along and through the hallways of the university; occasionally throwing a glance at who couldn't be any other than Margaret Rockford, the Vice Chancellor herself of Cambridge University. What she wanted to know though was what in the world did the woman want with her?

"I understand that you and Mr. Potter are acquaintances, yes?" The kind but definite voice of the elderly woman spoke up as they entered what must have been the woman's office from the telltale sign next to the door.

Anna felt herself frowning at the mention of Harry's name but she all the same gave a short nod in response to the woman's enquiry.

"I thought so, and he is on a…?" The woman asked casually.

"A vacation." Anna filled in.

"Ah. Did he inform you personally on this matter?" She carried on and moved into the large office.

"Over the phone." Anna offered again.

The woman made a humming noise as she deposited her jacket over a chair in the corner.

"Do you have any idea where he is on this, vacation?" She continued.

"No, he didn't tell me." Anna tried not to let her slight disappointment show in her voice. She crossed her arms across her chest.

The woman paused to sit down behind her desk and folded her hands to rest on the dark tinted wood.

"I see."

Dark brown eyes focused on the young woman and Anna shifted to lean on the other foot.

'"Well, I'm sure he's alright, he did say everything was fine?" Soft curls bounced as the woman smiled and bent down to rummage through one of her drawers.

"Yes." Anna answered.

"Be sure to let Mr. Potter know that I want him to contact me when he returns to the university." The Vice Chancellor retrieved a file from the drawer and opened it up on the desk as she started perusing it.

Seeing it as the sign for her to leave Anna silently stepped out of the office, shutting the door with a soft thud behind her.

Something about that woman's eyes had made her uncomfortable. She didn't know why; she had just not liked how the woman seemed to look straight through her.

Anna shook the feeling off her shoulders as she passed another corner on her way back to the auditorium to fetch her book bag.

~*~

Errant sunshine found its way to closed eyelids, making the person in question merely turn around and bury themselves deeper beneath the linens, still fast asleep. The rustling of the fabric quieted down and the room went back to its morning calm.

A low knock on the door went unnoticed by the room's occupant, who only stayed in the land of dreams, happily unaware of his visitor.

Without an answer to his knocks the door was gingerly opened to reveal a tall auburn haired young man; stealing a glance into the room with first cautious eyes until they spotted the sleeping bundle on the bed. The male made his way over to the bed, stopped by the side and peered down at the mop of raven hair peeking out.

He was a bit surprised when the owner decided to twist around; the bed covering coming off of the person's upper body to pool around his hips and hand thrown haphazardly out from the body in a careless manner. Light snoring could be heard coming from the slightly opened mouth in a serene looking face.

Trowa didn't know what came over him, but he reached out with a tender hand to slowly caress a creamy cheek; marveling over the softness of it. A sensation of déjà vu overcame him and he felt the slightest of heat growing in his own cheeks at the action but found himself unable to pull his hand back to himself again.

Moss green eyes became clouded as he traced the jaw line of the raven haired creature sleeping amongst bed linens and soft pillows. He halted before he could continue onto cherry lips.

"Harry! Are you awake yet!" Came the boisterous yell through the door.

Trowa pulled back his hand just in time as the bedroom door was dragged open by a flurry of braid and American excitement.

"Oh, hey Trowa, didn't know you'd gone to wake him." Duo said offhandedly, eyeing the averted eyes of Trowa and Harry's semi undressed state with a raised eyebrow.

"That's okay." Trowa said mutedly; his hands planted onto his thighs.

"Right."

Duo hid a grin as a newly awake and sleepy Harry rose tenderly into a sitting position; rubbing his eyes lazily with a hand. His usually wild hair stood on all ends and looked more like a spike mat on one side while being completely flat on the other.

"…is it… mornin' yet..?" Harry mumbled in-between a yawn.

Duo moved over to the window and pushed the curtains to the sides with a sweep from both hands. The sun struck the pair on the bed head on making the raven haired squint at Duo and the sudden light.

"What does it look like?" Duo said teasingly.

"Morning?" Harry offered and the braided male let out a laugh at the reply.

"Sure is!" He chortled.

Harry pushed the bed coverings off of his body and stopped short when emerald met moss green with barely enough room to breathe in. Widened orbs looked into his eyes and Harry's mind went blank.

He wasn't aware that he had been holding his breath until a small puff of hair swept across his nose and lips as Trowa slowly let out his.

A not so discreet cough next, kind of loud actually, had him back pedaling and tripping onto half his back on the bed, his face flaming as it dangled off the other side. He blinked several times and breathed awkwardly at the strange angle of his airways.

Duo kneeled down in front of him and while upside down there was no mistaking that mad grin on the American's face.

"What're you doing Harry? Morning exercises?" He leaned in closer to whisper teasingly in his ear. "Do you have a fever? You're awfully red in the face."

Harry spluttered half indignantly and half embarrassedly; trying to get onto his feet but the action backfired. He miscalculated his balance and he went crashing into the padded floor with a yelp of surprise.

Duo jumped to the side to avoid the raven lump crashing into him. He bent over the winded and furiously blushing young male with a wink. His eyes pulled away as Trowa came around the bed, looking down on Harry with worried eyes and holding out a hand to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" He squeaked out.

Harry righted and pulled himself up to his feet hurriedly. The other two made room for him; the other still a bit worried and the other, well of course, grinning like crazy. He sent a halfhearted glare at the braided one and avoided looking Trowa in the eye.

"Is there a shower around here?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest becoming awfully aware of his bare upper body.

"About that." Duo said and held out a pair of forest green swim trunks towards Harry. "Put this on. We're taking a swim in Quatre's pool. I went to the store earlier to buy me a pair and thought I'd get you one too."

He pushed the raven haired towards a door that Harry had managed to not notice until now.

"Bathroom." The other said at the questioning glance, opening the door for him and giving him a last merry push through the door, all the while ignoring Harry's protests at the manhandling.

Duo stood there observing the closed door for a few seconds, humming under his breath as he turned around to the auburn haired male.

Trowa had an indistinguishable expression as he stared out at the sky outside the window, seemingly in deep thought and not looking in the direction of where Harry left. Duo tilted his head to the side; a wistful look upon his features. It was gone before the other had time to notice it though.

"You coming?" He said and went for the other door.

"… yes." Trowa cast a last lingering look on the closed bathroom door before following the other out of the room.

~*~

Harry's feet padded softly on the rug. Putting the piece of fabric onto the bathroom bench; Harry took a long look at himself in the mirror. His cheeks burned with the still fresh memory and he raised his fingertips to tap once softly against his lips. Eyes narrowed in thought and mild confusion.

What was that all about? He hadn't even detected Trowa sitting on the bed beside him until he had almost literally crashed into the other's face. Was it because he had just woken up that he had failed to notice him?

Shoving the thought in the back of his mind; he dully acknowledged the towels hanging on a rack before divesting himself of his trouser PJs and underwear and stepping into the shower. The water spilled over his lean frame and he stood there taking in the coolness over his heated skin, letting a deep sigh escape. The water felt wonderful and it was a long time since he had appreciated a simple shower this much as he did now. It did wonders for the last tension lingering in his muscles from the last couple of days.

He grabbed a shampoo bottle off the shelf; forgetting to check for it before and grateful that he didn't have to step out of the shower to look for one. He closed of his mind as he worked through his many tufts of hair with slow strokes. He scrubbed his body with a bar of soap, the water foaming around his feet and going down the drain.

Rinsing out his hair and body he turned off the water with a disappointed sound. He'd really want to stand in the shower much longer, but feared what Duo might do if he had to go and drag him out of there.

He dried himself off with a white towel; his hair still dripping a little as he pulled on the swim trunks over his hips with a short prayer of thanks sent above that Duo hadn't gotten him a pair of Speedos. Merlin forbid!

He grabbed the towel thinking he could use it again later and went in search of one errant and longhaired male.

~*~

"Mothers and children out of my way!" Duo hollered at the top of his lungs and did a magnificent impression of a cannonball and sending a crushing rolling wave onto the stone frame.

He came up the surface with an audible gasp and laughed merrily.

From one the sun chairs on the far side of the pool Quatre chuckled at the exuberant male. Heero ignored the disturbance for his computer which he had on a low table shielded by a cream colored parasol. Wufei abandoned any further tries at martial arts practice with a shake of the head. He took a seat opposite Heero as Trowa came walking across the lawn towards them in the braided one's wake.

"Harry?" Quatre asked the taller male when he sat down in the other sun chair.

"Shower."

"Ah."

Quatre went back to observing Duo in the pool making handstands.

"He's taking it rather well being cooped up, considering the situation. But then again with his past…"

He trailed of casting a glance in the corner of his eye at Trowa.

"Yeah…" Trowa seemed to hesitate at first. "Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?" Quatre turned o his friend with a slight frown.

"What if we never catch the terrorists and they keep targeting him? Who knows how long he will have to live like this hidden." Trowa said quietly.

Quatre took a few seconds to answer.

"I don't see any wrong in living like this…but I see what you mean." Quatre changed his sentence at the look from the other. "I could always offer him to stay at my estates. Most of them are equipped with the latest surveillance there is to this date." Quatre continued.

"Thank you Quatre, but that is no life for a young man, staying hidden from death threats and unable to fully live his life." Trowa smiled sadly which his old friend shared with him.

They entered a silent mode after that, only interrupted with the occasional shout from Duo and the splash of water on the bright southern France day.

"Harry!"

The slight rustle of fabric and shout from Duo had everyone's eyes turning to Harry standing by the beginning of the stone going around the whole pool. His hair was still wet and a few glistening droplets could be seen on his shoulders and chest.

"Nice muscles Har!" Duo called out to him.

Harry seemed mildly scandalized by the comment and the new nickname for a short moment, but opted for a no answer to that. He walked over to dump the towel in his hand on the backrest of a sun chair beside the light blonde, who smiled warmly at the raven haired.

Harry looked around him at the two Asians further up; meeting both of their eyes for a short moment each. Heero paid little attention as he went back to typing on his computer; uttering a comment here and there to his partner. Wufei gave Harry curt nod before giving a reply to the Japanese and continuing their small discussion.

Harry pulled a hand through his hair.

"Good morning." He offered; throwing a quick look at Trowa before focusing on Quatre again, who greeted him back. The blonde looked him up and down before speaking up again.

"The swim trunks are really bringing out the lovely color in your eyes." Quatre said smiling.

"Uh, thanks." Harry replied awkwardly, not used to receiving those kinds of compliments.

"Don't they? Made the perfect choice as always." Duo said smugly as he swam up and hefted his arms on the edge; splashing some water onto the ground in front of the others in the process.

He ignored the snort from the Chinese male for a small hand wave to signal Harry closer to him.

Harry eyed him warily in return at which Duo rolled his eyes exaggeratedly.

"What?" He asked innocently and pushed away from the edge a bit still. "The water's great." He added in a singsong voice.

Cautiously Harry stepped up to the edge and bent down to enter the water.

"Did you forget to bring a towel?" Duo asked suddenly.

Harry turned his head back to the sun chair; seeing the white towel laying on it.

"No, I di-"

Harry began to say annoyed but the rest was literally drowned out as Duo grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him head first into the water.

His face broke the surface later and he spewed out water that threatened to get into his lungs.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed loudly.

Duo was laughing so hard he could barely stay afloat and gave a shout as Harry flew at him with a growl. He continued to laugh at Harry's futile attempts at catching him as the others watched them with blank stares and looks of mild amusement.

**AN: **I'm starting to twist my perceptions of who Treize Kushrenada really is and what his agenda was. I'm not good with politics and understanding it, therefore I will be using my artistic free will when it comes to that. Mainly; it's better to make something else up than to try and understand what already is there. :shrugs: The easy way out, I know, but I prefer this way than getting all of you confused because of my incompetence. XP Until next time! /Lin


	11. Chapter Ten Lost and Newfound Peace

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read it.If there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note:** Hiya there! Next chapter's here and I hope you like it! I spent all day on this and I'm posting it with only having read through it once. . I just wanted to post it before I fall asleep. So sorry for any grammatical issues.

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 10

~*~

"History never looks like history when you are living through it."

John W. Gardner.

~*~

After the minor pool dispute between Harry and Duo; whom Harry eventually managed to trip with a stroke of luck and sneaky tug at the other one's foot, they settled down for some quiet contemplation. Chatting occasionally while they floated around and enjoying the warmth of the sun. Squinting at the sun Harry watched the sky above him stretch on and on in the distance; some leftover clouds creating a thin layer here and there. He could hear the low tapping of keys from Heero's laptop and the intermittent murmur exchanged between the cobalt eyed and the onyx eyed. Their discussion had been going on for some time now and he was awkwardly aware that he must be the highlight of it.

He'd caught himself sneaking a glance in the corner of his eye at Trowa from time to time; going back and forth between the auburn haired and the light blue sky. His emotions was in a silent turmoil that he feared soon would burst to the surface, in a show of fireworks (maybe even literally), if he didn't get on with doing anything about them. It was in these kinds of situations that he wished that he had Hermione or Ron with him so that he could talk to them about it all. Hermione were a girl, so she would hopefully be able to give an explanation or clue to his dilemma. Girls were good with feelings and that stuff right?

But wait, Trowa is guy… maybe he ought to try and talk to Ron instead? Maybe he'd missed some element of male friendships that Ron could inform him of? He did have a bunch of older brothers so he would have a lot of experience in that.

Hold on now, how old is he? Harry's twenty one for Merlin's sake! He ought to try and find the answer himself for a little bit longer; it wasn't like he could freely contact them anyway, not without making Wufei or Heero even more suspicious with him.

Harry let his feet sink into the water; his bare feet brushing against the cool ceramics bottom and a distance expression on his features as he looked into the bushes at the end of the enormous back yard. The warm rays shone down upon him and he dipped his whole head for some relief from the overhead heat.

Resurfacing again he noticed Duo hanging with his back to the edge and splashing his legs lazily; eyes closed and humming a tune absentmindedly. The chestnut braid floated along the surface almost like a serpent and Harry fleetingly thought what a hassle it would be to dry it every time.

Feeling he could do without wrinkly skin; Harry swam up to the pool's edge and heaved himself up onto the ground. Dripping of water he left shadowed imprints on the stone and grabbed the towel to dry himself off. He hung it on his shoulders and sat down on the sun chair; flicking the hair out of his face with a hand.

Apparently Duo was the big conversationalist among the five of them but Quatre chatted with him for a few minutes in between his reading. Many were questions that the blonde had about Harry's parents and more muggle history. His parents' medical company, Medic & Healing, despite being founded and currently owned by a wizard was completely made up of muggle employees. He supposed that was the reason why none of the wizards, that he was aware of, knew about his parents' 'side hobby'. Lily and James Potter hadn't exactly been rich, although they had saved up a considerable amount for Harry's magical education and other needs.

The part income from Medic & Healing helped to pay for his living expenses and focus on his studies. He'd thought about becoming an Auror but the idea didn't hold as much appeal as it used to have for him. Maybe he'd consider it again after some years from here.

The answers Harry offered to Quatre weren't more than what most of the people around him already knew about him; only Ron and Hermione was included into the more detailed facts and even then they didn't know half of all his dark secrets. Many of those were emotional memories that all humans naturally felt that they needed to keep to themselves.

Duo eventually lost interest in the pool and staying soaked; bringing himself up and out of the water with nimble grace.

Harry avoided the playful swat at his hair from Duo as the other male passed him on his way inside to put on some dry clothes. He sent the long haired one a dark look for his previous prank and received a mildly smug grin in response.

By the time the water had stilled somewhat in the pool; Harry decided to get some fresh garments himself.

"Better check so that Maxwell hasn't choked to death on one those disgusting sugary spawns." Wufei said when Harry let them know that he was going inside too. "Not that I care if the idiot actually do choke on one of those; it's his own fault for shoving that stuff into his mouth to begin with." Wufei added with a snort that had Harry wondering whether the Wufei was joking or not.

"…I'll do that." Harry said slowly before going back to the house.

He shut the patio glass doors behind his back and soon disappeared from sight.

"Well, he wasn't lying about his past. Those scars; albeit faint, showed that he hasn't gone through life unscathed." Wufei said to no one in particular.

Trowa shifted slightly and shielded his eyes with his long bangs.

Heero's typing stilled and Quatre closed his book with a slight frown. They'd all noticed the blemishes on the raven haired male's body but neglected to make a comment about them out of normal courtesy.

"He was in a war." Heero's calm voice stated.

"We have all gotten our fair share of them." Quatre agreed.

They sank back into silence.

"Are there any news from Lady Une?" Trowa asked in a strange voice.

"Just a short confirmation message of the last report I sent." Heero started up his typing again. "I finished the last settings of the security and ran a check this morning. Everything is green so far."

"Let's hope it stays so." Quatre let out with a sigh.

~*~

It was nice to get into the shadow and coolness of the house, but no Duo in sight. Must be in his room he thought. Harry stopped to get a drink in the kitchen; swallowing two whole glasses of water and a small snack before going up the stairs.

Back in his room he took the time to explore some more as to what was in the closet. However finding a fully equipped suit with tie and all was a bit weird; considering where he was and exactly when did Quatre, he guessed it could only be the blonde who had bought it, expect him to use it?

He shook his head and went for boring; choosing a similar wear to what he had on yesterday. A simple white t-shirt and white cotton pants.

As a sudden afterthought he went over to look in the drawer of the right hand nightstand. In it lay his wand and his was more than a little surprised that he hadn't brought it with him. Had he become so at ease with the others that he forgot to bring it with him? He scolded himself for the carelessness and stuffed the wood in his pocket. It wouldn't do him any good if he actually didn't have it with him.

A soft breeze coming from the window ruffled his hair a bit and he walked over to it to lean on the windowsill. He was met with a landscape of green woods and hills spread out like a chain further away. The leaves in the trees rustled in his ears and the pure tranquility struck him as odd.

He fingered the holly in his pocket more like a habit; expecting something to happen but when nothing happened except for the wind picking up a little bit het let go of it.

The air was still for another moment before a beeping sound permeated the air; coming from a flashing small light at the foot of the door. He tilted his head at it with unease; wondering what it meant but almost sure that it couldn't be anything good. Was it the fire alarm or something? No, that couldn't be it. He remembered it to be louder from once that he had accidently burned the breakfast bacon at the Dursleys.

He didn't have more time to ponder upon the flashing light when his door was roughly pushed open and Duo came running inside; his wet braid flinging drops of water all over the furniture and walls.

"Close the window and step away from it! Now!" He ordered at once when he spotted Harry. The gun in the other's hand only served to make the point clearer.

His instincts confirmed; Harry hastily shut the window and spared the garden outside a last look. His pulse quickened when he saw the flicker of black through the bushes and greens on the other side of the gate encircling the estate.

Duo motioned for Harry to follow him and they went out into the corridor; Duo in the lead and gun poised in front of him. Harry's hand closed around his wand; hoping he wouldn't have to use it and break the secrecy law again in this short time.

Quatre met them at the end of the corridor and top of the stairs; ushering them back where they came with a hurried voice.

"They've already surrounded the estate from the looks of it and some has made their way to the main and back entrances."

The sound of shattering glass came from the direction of the library and patio. The intruders had most probably broken through the glass doors.

A few gunshots banged against wood and became somewhat muted. Harry ventured forward a bit, despite Quatre's warning, and saw that Trowa, Heero and Wufei had shut and was in the process of locking and blocking the two double wooden doors leading into the library.

Heavy thuds on the main entrance doors had Wufei turning to them.

"Fall back!" He shouted.

Duo grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and pulled him along with him; Quatre close on their heels. Reaching the end of the corridor; Duo yanked open the right hand bedroom and continued inside. He let go of Harry and immediately went for a duffle bag by the end of the bed. He handed over a similar gun to his own to Quatre who deftly unlatched the safety trigger.

Duo took one look at Harry. Guessing what he was asking Harry held up his wand and Duo nodded grimly. Harry was glad he didn't have to use a gun; he wasn't sure he would be able to use it even if he knew how to handle it. Somehow a gun seemed so much more violent and dangerous than a wand to him. He much preferred the warm holly wood to cold metal.

Two pairs of guns focused on the door as it came crashing open a second time this last minute. Harry resisted the urge to dodge to the side when he stood in front of three gun barrels. Heero gave a short nod and lowered his gun, followed by the other two. Wufei shut the door closed tight and locked it.

"They've broken into the house." He stated angrily and at the same time eerily calm. "All the exits are blocked."

"Shit!" Duo cursed.

"What about the window?" Trowa asked as he walked over to stand a bit closer to Harry.

Heero went over to check outside the window. A second later he whipped backwards as a bullet went through and shattered the glass, sending it flying in a shower into the room.

Trowa instantly pulled Harry to him and shielded him from the shards; forcing the raven haired down to the ground while the others took cover as best as they could.

"Yuy!" Wufei said when the glass had finally settled on the ground.

"Fine." Heero bit out. "Window's no good." He said and went back to the middle of the room where the others were standing.

"So how the hell do you suppose we get out?" Duo ground out; letting out a trail of colorful curses.

"We could try and break through their lines and get to the garage to the van." Wufei suggested.

"Too dangerous. We're at a disadvantage and their numbers are unknown." Heero said and went to check Duo's duffle bag; ignoring the short and indignant protest from its owner.

"A nice 'please' would be fine any day." Duo said sarcastically.

"What do you have in here?" Heero asked him again, ignoring the other's comment a second time.

Duo rubbed his forehead his forehead in exasperation.

"Guns, minor explosives, various tools, walkie-talkies, survival kit, you name it." He counted off.

Harry blinked at the braided one; shocked at what the other had brought and carried around with him. How in the name of all magical did he get through security?

"Extra bags?" Heero asked again.

Duo went over and pulled another two smaller bags out of the closet. He handed one over to Heero and proceeded to dump a set of each item into the bag while Heero did the same.

Wufei accepted the bag from Heero while Trowa took the one Heero offered. Duo picked up his duffle back and swung it onto his shoulder.

"Now what?" Duo asked, flicking his eyes back and forth between the window and the door. "The wolves," He motioned to the door and then the window. "Or the wolves."

"This is no time for jokes Maxwell!" Wufei sent him a glare.

"Who said I was joking?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

At the sound of the front door coming down with a considerable bang, footsteps rushing in and up the stairs, they all tensed and formed a group together.

"Break through?" Duo said in a short clipped tone, all signs of the jokester long gone.

"No other choice." Heero confirmed with a determined look.

"There must be another way." Quatre said from his position beside Harry and Trowa, but he didn't sound so sure of that himself.

"Do you trust me?"

They all started a bit at Harry's voice. Trowa inched even more closer to the shorter one of the two.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Duo's eyes lit up.

"Wait, can you do something with magic? Aren't you supposed to not use it when around us though?"

"Possibly." Harry answered, the adrenaline pumping wildly in his veins. " And to hell with the Ministry." He said heatedly, earning him a devilish grin from the chestnut haired.

"No. We don't know what he'll do to us." Wufei butted in with a distrustful look in Harry's direction.

"What's your options?" Harry threw back. "I can get you out of here without those people outside knowing any better."

Wufei frowned darkly and opened his mouth to argue back.

"How?" Heero interrupted before his partner could make a response.

"Apparate." Harry answered instantly and offered an explanation at the blank looks. "Transporting from one point to another."

"You can do that?" Duo asked awed.

"Yes." Harry said and purposefully didn't mention that he hadn't exactly done a side along apparition with six people including him before, not to mention that he didn't know if you could even do that.

"You can't honestly consider this Yuy!" Wufei angrily bit out at his partner.

"There's no other options." Trowa said and never once budging from the dark look now focused on him instead.

"I agree." Quatre said, offering Harry a small encouraging smile.

"Are you all mad?" Wufei said incrediously.

"Harry isn't that bad Wuffers. You can trust him, I do." Duo grinned and went back to serious in record time when they heard the distinctive thudding of running feet closing in on their location. "And there's really no time so I say we go for this plan, hm?"

"Chang." Heero said and made the decision final by majority.

Wufei grumbled and shook his head, muttering about insanity taking over.

"What do we need to do?" Trowa asked Harry, his soft moss green eyes focused on the dark emerald depths beneath his own.

"Hold hands with me-" Harry began.

"What?" Wufei hissed and Duo snickered at the Chinese male.

"Or grab a piece of fabric of my clothes. You need to be touching me." Harry said and flushed a bit crimson at the leer sent his way from Duo for the unconscious wording.

He swallowed before clutching his wand tighter in his hand. He would have to muster up all his energy and concentration for this to go the way he wanted. Insecurity was shoved out the window and he told himself that it was going to work. He was Harry Potter, wonder wizard extraordinaire, so why not live up to the name and make something incredible happen again?

He couldn't help but to shiver slightly as Trowa closed his hand around his left arm with a smile of silent trust. Quatre gave a comforting one in turn and took a hold of the same arm though lower. Duo stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his right shoulder; Heero taking a hold of his right arm.

Wufei heaved an irritated sight before following Heero's lead; letting Harry know how much he disliked this through the look in his black eyes.

The door handle rattled and someone pushed hard against the door.

"Better hurry up Harry." Harry heard Duo say almost right next at his ear.

"This might be uncomfortable." He said and apparated before anyone could react or protest again. He thought he heard what must have been a curse in Chinese coming from Wufei, before he felt the familiar sensations of being tightly pressed together.

Something was wrong though and was it him or was there more pressure than usual?

Not a moment later he realized that he'd apparated without a definite goal in mind and he remembered out ruling this method when he'd found out he was in France.

Harry was aiming for the street outside Grimmauld Place number twelve.

In Britain.

He started panicking when that thought hit him like a brick wall and at the same time he felt several hands lose their grip onto him. He twisted his hand to clutch around the others wrist before darkness overtook him.

~*~

With a swish and flick of her wrist; Hermione Granger made the dished do themselves. She'd learned the spell from Ron's mother and although she usually disliked these kind of spells; she thought it only made the common wizard and witch lazy. She also thought although you shouldn't use them all the time, it doesn't that you couldn't use them at all. Like this instance for example when she was in a hurry and didn't want to leave the dishes undone.

It was her day off from her work at Flourish & Blotts; an unwanted day off but the storekeeper had insisted on it. She admitted she might have worked, a little, bit more than was absolutely necessary but she simply couldn't hold herself back from the many books the store offered. Not to mention helping students and new additions to Hogwarts find what they were looking for.

Ron on the other hand helped out his brother by working in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and enjoying himself completely, as long as he wasn't on the receiving end of a new experiment that is. The tall redhead had made a good choice to offer to work in the shop with George so he could keep an eye on him for the rest of the family.

Hermione smiled satisfactorily to herself watching the dishes do themselves and she fastened her coat before stepping out of the small house she and Ron had gotten together not far from the Burrow in fact. She was on her way to the Ministry to check up on any forms that concerned involving muggles into the big secret, so to speak. She had been too rash when speaking to Harry on the phone and she felt it prudent for her to do some orderly research. If she was lucky she would maybe find a hole somewhere where she could help Harry with his new 'friends'.

Gundam pilots! She thought and shook her head. Only you Harry.

She went into the living room; grabbed an amount of Floo powder, stepped into the fire and in the next she was in the entrance and lobby area of the Ministry of Magic. She stepped to the side quickly so as to avoid the next incoming person. She wound her way between various witches and wizards talking about everything from biting teacups to the recent wizard's fad.

She was on her way to the reception area the name Harry Potter popped up. She turned discreetly to see an elderly but not grey haired witch talking to a thirty-or-something troubled looking wizard. The woman held herself with pride and dignity. Hermione didn't recognize her, but she did recognize the man; he was the Minister's Senior Undersecretary. What in the world did that woman want with Kingsley Shacklebolt about Harry?

The pair had begun walking to one of the many elevators and Hermione followed them while trying to make herself seem inconspicuous. She barely avoided bumping into another witch and strained her ears to her the pair's conversation from the buzzing around her.

"As I have said, I need to speak to the Minister about young Mr. Potter. Something is not quite right and I need to consult with him." The woman said in a demanding tone.

The wizard seemed uncomfortable at the persistence the woman showed and straightened his back in an attempt to gain some confidence.

"I need to know more than just that if I am to let you see the Minister." He answered her, wiping his damp forehead with a polka dot covered handkerchief.

"I am the Vice Chancellor of Cambridge University. Mr. Potter attends my university. Do I need to make myself any clearer?" She bore her eyes into the man.

"Yes, well, I understand your position, but, still." He groped for words.

"What is it Tenbrooke?"

The minister spoke up from behind them.

"Minister!" Tenbrooke let burst out and switched his eyes between the dark skinned man and the dark haired woman.

"Mrs. Rockford, how is Cambridge? Busy as always I presume?" Shacklebolt turned to the woman with a polite smile.

"The usual." Rockford said and leveled a look at Tenbrooke. "However it would be less busy if people began listening to you and do what they were told."

"Ah, yes well, shall we?" He made a sweeping motion for her to follow him, which she did without further ado.

They disappeared shortly when they reached the elevators, Tenbrooke close on their heels, and Hermione found herself unable to follow them anymore. She couldn't very well go waltzing after them into the Minister's office now could she? Anyone and definitively Shacklebolt knew that she was a good friend of Harry's. The situation was delicate as it was and she would simply go with her initial plan for now, which was checking the records and various forms concerning secrecy of magic towards muggles.

~*~

Harry groaned as he came about; first noticing the splitting headache he had and how weak his body felt, and secondly of his throbbing head was cradled in one's lap.

He blinked open his eyes and looked up into worried moss green surrounded with what must have been the top of a tree. Where they outside in the wild somewhere?

"How are you feeling?" Trowa said in a low voice, placing a cool hand against Harry's heated, and slightly sweaty Harry realized, forehead. Trowa didn't seem to mind this though and pressed lightly against the skin before lifting it after a moment. "No fever."

"What happened? Where are the others?" Harry croaked out and tried to get up only to slump back down in fatigue.

"Don't move." Trowa admonished lightly. "I don't know. I hoped you would be able to answer that."

"I made a mistake." Harry closed his eyes in shame.

"A mistake?" Trowa queried.

"I completely forgot about the fact that we were in France and that the distance between it and England isn't exactly what you would call close."

"You were intending to go to England?" Trowa asked.

"Yes. To my godfather's old home; it's protected and hidden from wizards and muggles alike." Harry took a deep breath. "That's not all though."

"What is?"

"I…kind of forgot…to mention that I've never heard of a wizard being able to do a side along apparition carrying five additional people." Harry hesitated a bit before continuing.

"That's why it went wrong?" Trowa asked again softly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I should have been aware of the idiocy of attempting it. I wasn't thinking straight."

"I'm grateful." Trowa said and made Harry open his eyes to stare at the other. "You saved our lives, who wouldn't be grateful for that. I'm sure the others are fine."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Harry replied doubtfully.

Harry was surprised at the chuckle that came next from the taller male and he couldn't help the other kind of heat spreading throughout his body.

"I mean it." Trowa smiled warmly. "They're tougher than you think, they'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Harry said confusedly.

"You were unconscious when we ended up here and that was an hour ago." Trowa gave him a meaningful look.

Harry flushed slightly.

"Oh, just exhausted myself, I didn't realize it would take this much strength out of me." He paused. "Those intruders…?"

"Terrorists most probably." Trowa answered him. "How they found our location though and so fast… we're dealing with more than some small fry here"

Trowa frowned but lost it after a few seconds.

"More importantly; we need to find out where we are."

Like on cue a crackling sound came from the small bag that lay beside Trowa, who quickly pulled it to him and began searching through it. He soon came up with a walkie-talkie and they managed to catch a few words coming from it.

"…_owa…Har… ou there?_" It sounded like Duo.

"Trowa here. We're both alright but Harry is too weak to move for the moment from exhaustion." He let go of the button and waited patiently for an answer.

The walkie-talkie sparkled again and this time the other's voice came out strong and clear.

"_Roger that! Shit, it took me some serious time to get the frequency right and testing every single one of them! Happy you're both okay and we're all okay over here too. Wuffers says hi by the way and to mention that it was a lovely experience Harry._" You could hear someone cursing violently in response to that and Duo laughing loudly.

A strange thump like the walkie-talkie was dropped to the ground and then a new voice took over.

"_Are you both really alright?_" Quatre's worried voice carried over the frequency. "_How is Harry, you said he was exhausted._"

"I'm fine!" Harry couldn't help but to exclaim in annoyance, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Trowa, but his voice obviously betrayed his condition.

Quatre made a humming sound.

"_Take care of him Trowa and stay where you are until we've figured out exactly where we are. There should be some nutrient bars in the bag according to Duo. We'll contact you again later._"

"I understand." Trowa replied and it went silent.

He placed it back into the bag and rummaged around again, coming up with what must be the nutrient bars Quatre had talked about. There weren't that many of them; around ten or so, so they would have to be sparse with them.

"We should still be in France." Trowa said after a minute of checking what else was in the bag.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"The temperature and landscape is mostly the same. We're probably still somewhere in southern France."

"Oh…" Harry let out and took the time to inspect his surroundings more; tilting his head to the side to take in the small clearing they apparently had landed in. His eyes confirmed what Trowa had said; he did recognize the nature around him from what he had seen around the area of Quatre's estate.

He noticed Trowa sitting indian-style with his back against a large tree trunk; Harry's head still cradled in his lap for better support. This was definitively much better than the having the ground as a pillow, he thought.

In more ways than one, a voice said in his head and he frowned at it.

"Is something wrong, does your head still hurt?" Came Trowa's soft voice.

"Huh?" Harry turned to look back up at Trowa. "No, it don't." Harry answered slightly awed when he realized that so was the case indeed.

"Would try sitting up?"

"Sure."

He braced himself and got about a few inches before his strength left him and he slumped back down again with a tired groan.

"Need more rest I see." Trowa stated.

"Sorry." Harry replied glumly.

"Wasn't it you that told to stop saying that all the time?"

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion at first before it dawned on him.

"Sor-" He cut himself off and flushed at the sound of Trowa's laugh. "Right back at me, right?"

"Yeah." Trowa's laughs changed to chuckles. "Right back at you."

Harry smiled back at the other and chuckled a bit himself.

The afternoon sun shone down on them in between the green foliage; leaving small imprints of light here and there on their bodies. Harry felt himself relax into Trowa's lap and his eyes slowly closing on their own accord.

He must have dozed off for a while and he came back to by the soft stroking of his cheek. The scene felt familiar but the angle was slightly different. He pried his eyes open and emerald met moss green in a clash of all shades of green.

Harry laid still; watching those eyes look into his and the hand never stopping in its actions. He felt light at the touch and he found himself unable to move an inch; afraid that the other would stop his ministrations if he did so.

Trowa acquired this unreadable expression and it was with an equally unreadable voice that he uttered with.

"Do you dislike it?"

"No." Harry was almost too quick to answer, unsure as to what the question had actually really meant. He was simply going with the flow he supposed.

His eyes widened marginally when moss green came closer and he could again feel Trowa's breath ghosting against his own. The other halted for what seemed like a much longer time than a simple second before something soft was pressed against Harry's mouth.

Harry froze almost immediately in silent shock.

His unresponsiveness caused the other to retreat and Trowa had this look of a deer caught in headlights mixed in with his own confusion and disappointment. It was the most expressive face Harry had ever seen on the other male's face and his heart churned painfully in response to it.

"Don't stop." He said hurriedly and went from tomato red to traffic light red in record time when he understood the implications of what he had actually said. He felt slight panic at first before seeing the hurt disappear from those moss green eyes and he calmed down.

Going in for a second try; Trowa planted his lips against the other's again and taking time to feel the texture of them this time around. He couldn't help but to smile at the tentative and shy movement of the raven haired in his lap.

The angle of the kiss was a bit awkward and Trowa's nose tickled against Harry's chin. He tried shifting for a better position and as if the auburn haired sensed his slight discomfort; he temporarily retreated again.

Harry blinked once and then felt himself being lifted up to have his back pressed against Trowa's chest. With the taller male's arm wrapped around him it made for a very intimate gesture when Trowa coaxed Harry's face upwards with a slender hand to meet him for a third time.

Shivers not from cold ran through his body and the questing lips on his were like nothing else he had felt before. Certainly better than a 'wet' kiss from his school years by far.

His lungs began to protest after a while and it was Harry that pulled back this time. He took a lungful of breath in one gulp.

"Breath through your nose dummy." Trowa chuckled, his face still very close to his own.

Harry frowned cutely at him.

"Who are you callin-" His tirade was cut off when Trowa continued the action.

He groaned in slight irritation but abandoned it within no time for the pure sensations coursing through him. He managed to get a hand up and wrapped it around Trowa's who had it against Harry's midsection. This time he breathed through his nose.

Trowa's hand moved and Harry gasped when the hand tickled him. He was not prepared for the lump of warmth that entered his mouth and it took him some time to understand that Trowa had put his tongue into his mouth. He didn't know to be shocked by the action or enjoy it. It certainly was a new strange experience and he was confused at first as to what to do in response. He thought of mimicking Trowa and that is what he did. He was rewarded with a hand finding its way up to the back of his head, massaging his skull and he moaned into the other's mouth.

His hand trembled lightly against Trowa's and he was slowly becoming completely absorbed by Trowa and the warmth spreading through his body.

He was highly disappointed when his body decided to remind him that he was still weak from before and his hand lost its grip onto Trowa's.

Trowa ended the kiss; giving him a small peck before drawing back.

"You're still tired from before. You better sleep for now." Trowa said, running a hand through Harry's raven locks affectionately.

"I'm not…" Harry said and realized that he was nearly slurring from sleepiness.

"Sleep." Trowa insisted and wrapped both of his arms around the other, letting Harry rest his head in the nook of his neck.

Emerald eyes grew heavy, his breath evening out and Harry very soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Feeling completely safe.

**AN:** Hah! There it is, their first kiss! :sqeals: I've SO been looking forward to this and now it opens up to a whole lot of new opportunities… :grins wickedly: Until next time! //Lin


	12. Chapter Eleven New Developments

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read it.If there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back again with another chapter of IMMOS and I hope you like it. I've noticed that I've become much lazier with checking my chapter more than once or twice before posting them. It might be 'cause I spend a whole day or two writing them and then I end up with no energy left except for the little bit that takes to post them. Sorry for that, I promise to try and improve myself. Not much happening in this chapter but there are some important bits too. I won't distract you any more so here's the next chapter!

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 10

~*~

"History is a gallery of pictures in which there are few originals and many copies."

Alexis de Tocquevielle

~*~

Sitting on the root of a large tree were a longhaired male that had a certain expression plastered on his face that couldn't be explained as nothing but pure malicious pleasure. The cause of this, apparently, was the mishaps of another young male that was currently tending to his hurt backside, which he had suffered from a very bad landing. The other in question continued to send evil glares back at the offending individual but this did nothing to discourage the American. In fact, it only served to fuel his engine.

"Stop smirking like a fool Maxwell!" A mildly pissed off Wufei said and shifted his stance in hidden discomfort; using all of his acquired grace to hide it.

"Then why don't you sit down? It'll be a while before we've figured out a way to get to Trowa and Harry." Duo shot back, fully aware of the Chinese's soreness despite his efforts.

"I'm completely comfortable with standing." Wufei bit out and turned his back to Duo who seemed to be trying really hard not to laugh out loud.

"Do as you wish." The braided one shrugged and leaned back against the trunk with his hands behind his head; his whole frame shaking almost unnoticeably.

"I'll do that." Wufei responded with as much dignity he could muster up.

Sitting to the side of them were Heero and Quatre doing inventory of all the things they'd managed to bring with them. They only had enough food replacements for a few days, a week tops. Until they ran out of provisions they needed to first locate the two missing people of their group and get themselves back to civilization for a way to contact the Preventers. All the while they also had to avoid detection from those intruders who most likely were part of that terrorist group called NOZ. They were some persistent bastards these people.

"Hey, Heero! I just thought, what about your computer?"Duo said suddenly, catching the others' attention and the others frowned slightly at this.

Of course, what about Heero's laptop? It wouldn't do them any good to have the enemies get their hands on that with all that information stored on the hard drive.

Heero lifted his head to look at the braided male and Duo could swear he saw a glint of an evil grin in the other's eye, but it passed so fast he thought it might just have been a flicker of his imagination.

"Taken care of." The stoic agent simply replied and continued inspecting his gun. He secured the safety with an audible click in the still air.

"Uh-huh…" Duo neglected to ask exactly what had been taken care of with a mildly unsure look. "Something tells me I really don't wanna know…" He muttered quietly to himself and closed his eyes for a short rest.

Wufei huffed and tried sitting down; only to groan (Wufei would never acknowledge he near whined) and adopted a kneeling position instead. He sent a scathing glare at the figure in the tree trembling with uncontrolled silent laughter.

~*~

A bird's song brought a drowsy Harry back from his sleep. He stretched his arms into the air and yawned hugely; nearly dislocating his jaw in the process. He popped his eyes open a second later and was met with an amused Trowa looking down on him. He blinked a few times in surprise.

Memories came rushing back and he stilled, feeling a sudden blush creeping up in his cheeks.

"Morning." Trowa greeted.

"Morning…" Harry trailed off.

Had he been sleeping on Trowa this whole time? He thought with much embarrassment and something that must have been giddiness for lack of a better word.

Wait a minute.

Harry brought down his arms; forgetting about his situation and stared at them for a short moment before it dawned on him.

"Ah, I can move again." He deadpanned and Trowa chuckled behind him.

"Feeling better?" Trowa asked as he bent down to rummage around in the bag.

Harry shifted his position to give the other male better room to move around in, while inspecting their surroundings. He can't have been asleep for that long considering it was still bright outside. Late afternoon at the most he thought and flexed his stiff limbs.

"Much." He said and raised an eyebrow at the thing Trowa held out to him.

"Nutrient bar. All the necessary nutrients included." Trowa explained at his questioning look.

Harry accepted the bar; giving it a long look before beginning to unwrap it. He took a testing bite and scrunched his nose at the taste. He'd definitively had better.

"That bad?" Trowa's eyes glinted with amusement.

"I'll live." Harry replied with a sigh and took another bite and forced it down. He grimaced again.

Trowa took one of his own and didn't offer any reaction to the taste like Harry had done and Harry had to admit that he was slightly impressed with that.

"Thirsty?"

A bottle of water dangled in front of him and the raven haired took it with his other free hand. Managing to unscrew the cork he took several appreciative gulps; feeling the dryness of his throat slowly go away.

The afternoon sun steadily passed into early evening without any new reports from the others, but Trowa didn't seem to be much worried about it or at least he didn't show it in his facial expression.

Harry had taken up a position in front of the auburn haired; pushing a small rock around that he'd found on the ground. He found it hard looking the other in the eyes and he had a pretty good idea why. He had been kissed. Correction, he had been kissed by another male and he hadn't disliked it. Far from it actually and that was what had him confused, more so than before and he so wished he had someone to talk to. To get his thoughts sorted and straightened out, and he needed his best friends' guidance. However he would just have to figure it out by himself.

He knew one thing at least. People didn't kiss someone, on the lips(!), if they didn't like them like _that_. So that had to mean that Trowa liked him like _that_. Harry had let him, even kissed back, so did that mean that Harry liked Trowa like _that_ too?

Harry sneaked a peek at the other; watching how the hair seemed to fall delicately into the other's eyes, how the dark eyelashes seemed to brush ever so gently against the slightly tanned skin and how those lovely lips moved in silent contemplation… He blinked.

No way… He gulped once.

You're joking right?

~*~

"I got a signal!" Duo shouted from the treetop as he stood cautiously on a branch; holding a small device in one hand which he held out into the air.

The others rose to stand and look up at him as the long haired one nimbly jumped down to the ground again. He held up the device like in triumph all the while smiling hugely.

"You want a reward too Poochie?" Wufei asked with slight sarcasm, earning him a raspberry in return.

After a few hours Duo had, finally, remembered that he had a transmitter planted into each walkie-talkie. Wufei had been annoyed to say the least, Heero had given him one of his famous death glares for his forgetfulness and Quatre scolding him for it. Figuring out which transmitter had to be in the one with Trowa and Harry; he had quickly changed the settings on the small handheld device that would tell them the area of the others' whereabouts.

"You can't remember every single thing." Duo said in his defense.

"Obviously." Wufei said.

"How far are they?" Heero interrupted the two before they could get into another argument.

Duo checked the small window; tapping the glass once with a satisfied noise.

"Only three miles from here to the northwest; it shouldn't take more than 40 minutes without rushing." He informed them.

Heero hefted one of the bags on his shoulder with a short nod; silently handing the other to Wufei who took it without question.

"Let's go then. Winner, inform Barton that we will meet up with them shortly."

"Of course." Quatre replied earnestly who had already reached for the Walkie-talkie to do so.

Taking it up the blonde made the conversation short with the other end, before coming up beside Duo to take a look at the glass window himself while the American lead the way. He felt less worried now that he knew that they weren't that far from the other two. They would be with them in no time and before sundown from the looks of it.

They were still on a tight schedule though; they had to hurry it up, find the other two and find a secure location to stay for the night. It wouldn't do them any good to be found out here in the woods where they had no idea of which direction led to safety and where they could be easily surrounded by the enemy forces.

"They're fine Quatre."

Then blonde shook himself out if his thoughts and looked to a kindly smiling Duo. Quatre looked back at both Asians before letting out a small sigh.

"I know they are. I'm just worried Duo. What if the terrorists find them first? We don't know how close or far we are to the house."

"They won't, 'cause we will." Duo said confidently. "They won't dare touch my friends when the God of Death arrives on the scene." Duo said darkly that would have any beside his closest friends shiver in fear during war time.

They stepped through some bushes and waded over a small stream; Duo calling out directions every now and then to keep them on the right track.

When nearly half an hour had gone by; Duo, apparently spying something in between the greens, started up a small run and dashed ahead of the others.

A surprised cry was heard next and Quatre shook his head good-naturedly. It seemed they had found them.

~*~

Behind a simple wooden desk sat Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, and balanced a small letter weight in his left hand. He sat listening to the woman sitting opposite him in the visitor's chair and frowned every once in a while through the woman's speech.

It seems that Potter had just disappeared from the University without leaving any messages behind besides informing a muggle friend after that he had left. Maybe he shouldn't be surprised; Harry had proven in the past to be more of the impulsive type of person, doing the thinking after he'd acted, but he wasn't a teenager anymore. Shacklebolt just had to assume that the young man had matured some since his school years, not to mention having been involved in the centre of a war which had to force you to grow up even sooner.

However the young wizard couldn't have been captured by lingering supporters of Voldemort, because if so they would have made an announcement about it a long time ago. Either Potter had wanted a short vacation, like he'd said, or it had been for another reason and that had him worried.

Maybe asking the Vice Chancellor to keep an eye on Potter had been a good call after all. Of course he trusted the young male to take care of himself but you could never be too safe and even the strongest wizard could succumb if the right conditions were met.

"Minister?"

Shacklebolt let go of the letter weight in his hand and folded his hands together in the desk.

"Thank you for coming and giving me this information personally Vice Chancellor." He said with a steady voice and stood up.

"Only doing my duty Minister." Rockford was quick to answer and rise up to her feet too.

"If it was only that, then I would ask you to go back to Cambridge and to keep me posted of any new news."

"Of course, Minister."

The dark haired woman took this as her queue to leave and was out of the office in no time. She wanted to get back to the University and her work now that she had given the Minister the information she had.

She didn't think any of Potter's sudden disappearance than anything but wanting to get some peace and calm. Goodness knows the young man deserved it after all he had gone through, she thought and was already mentally going through the agenda for the next staff meeting at the University.

~*~

Hermione rarely sighed, only when Ron was being a knucklehead or Harry was being ignorant to her worries. Now, however, she felt like sighing a hundred times over. One would think the Ministry, of all places, would have their records straight but she had to wonder in what system they had everything arranged after as she couldn't possibly figure it out. Thank Merlin though for the charmed registry book that you could ask for any books using a simple keyword. The number of books that matched with the word would show up on the open blank page and saved there until you either erased it yourself or closed the book. Only problem was actually going through all the books that popped up from the search.

Finding what she had been looking for had been hard and it had taken her a good hour before getting anywhere with her searches. As she had previously thought, the permits used for inviting and including muggles into the secret of magic more often had to do with relatives related to the person in question. The good thing though had to be that it didn't seem to specify what kinds of muggles were allowed or that they necessarily had to be blood related to the witch or wizard doing the request. It didn't seem to have occurred to anyone before to include anyone but family before this, as that was the natural thing to do, she supposed thinking back to her own parents.

She still thought the situation with Harry was stretching things a bit and the request still had to go through the Ministry before it was approved. Harry's name would either pose as a roadblock or as a smoother way of getting it approved. She hoped for the last one and could also only hope that the names, besides Harry's, wouldn't catch anyone's attention with them being muggles. Though you could never be certain and any wizard or witch familiar with the muggle world had to know about the Gundam pilots. Only the ones having grew up in the magical world or the most ignorant of them probably had no knowledge of the muggle war.

But first things first though; how were she supposed to get all of their signatures when the people in question were somewhere in France in hiding?

~*~

Harry had been in the middle of drawing a random pattern in the ground with a small piece of branch when a whirlwind of limbs and hair leapt from the bushes and crashed right into him. Two arms were flung around him and his world went upside down in a matter of seconds.

He let out a surprised cry that sounded slightly squished by the added weight on his chest and someone laughed merrily beside his ear that sounded distinctively like Duo.

"I've missed you Har!"

Yep, definitively Duo, Harry thought with both amusement and a kind of strange affectionate annoyance.

"Hey Duo." Harry replied hoarsely and somewhat strained, having had the air literally knocked out of him by the force of the jump.

"And you too Tro!" Duo righted up to give the moss green eyed man a blinding smile.

Trowa gave the male a nod as the others came through the bushes in a more sedate pace and orderly manner. Quatre looked relived to see them both again and was the second one to come up to them. He began checking his old time friend for any obvious injuries, which the other waved off with a small smile.

"Duo, would you please get off Harry!" Quatre said when Duo didn't move from his position straddling Harry's chest.

Duo looked down on Harry again as if remembering he was actually sitting on him.

"Uncomfortable?" He asked the raven haired who raised an eyebrow at the request.

"What do you think?" He replied incrediously.

"I don't know. You tell me." Duo continued on with a grin.

"Duo!" Quatre let out exasperated.

"Okay, okay…" Duo said snickering and rose up with one swift movement.

He lent a hand to Harry and heaved the other up to his feet.

"This place is too open. We should move further into the woods." Wufei spoke up with a calculating look thrown around him.

Heero made a sound of agreement while Trowa stood up too with their bag in one hand.

The group assembled and this time Wufei took up the lead. They didn't move that far from where Harry and Trowa had been. Only a short distance that took merely a quarter of an hour before Wufei halted by depositing the bag in his hand on the ground. Harry looked around and saw that it was a small circle of free space in between several trees. The treetops made a barely see through roof where only the sunlight above seemed to get through, certainly safe from spying eyes from a higher point of view. The area of the ground though couldn't be described as 'spacey' and it looked like just enough room for all six of them to fit, and he supposed that was only because they didn't have much in the baggage department to begin with.

The others found themselves a spot in the narrow space, making themselves as comfortable as it was possible with what they had, while Harry sat down beside Quatre and Trowa. He could feel eyes on him the moment he did so and was fairly certain he knew why. No doubt it had to be either Wufei or Heero as he only got this uneasy feeling with them, especially when they were suspicious of him or had something on their mind that they were 'dying' to ask him.

He ignored it thinking the person would speak up eventually and sure, after a few minutes had gone by a voice interrupted everyone in whatever they were doing at that time.

"Explain what went wrong." Heero eyed him and Harry was relieved to see some of the hostility gone from the first time he had used magic in the other's presence.

"A lot of things." Harry sighed, sounding remorseful. "I'm sorry about that and glad that it didn't go worse than it actually did."

"As in…?" Heero asked.

"Split body." Harry said and ignored the others flinches at this. "Well, what mainly went wrong was that I sideapparated with too many people than what I was capable of and the miscalculation of the distance from here to the there, simply."

"Simple…" Wufei shook his head but he didn't comment any further for which Harry was kind of grateful. It got tiring being around people that would comment or complain about everything you did.

Heero didn't ask for any more information and thought about their situation.

"We need to get to the Preventers and from there to headquarters." He said.

"Paris might be too risky. They'd expect us to go there first as it's the closest one to here." Wufei replied.

"I agree. " Quatre entered the conversation. "Perhaps Madrid or Rome?"

"Isn't that too far? We'd need some sort of transportation first. Hijack a car or something but..." Duo suggested and gave a wave to their surroundings.

"We need to first find a town or village." Trowa said following up the braided one.

"How do we do that when we don't even know where we are exactly?" Duo asked with a pointed eyebrow.

"We will have to navigate." The Japanese pilot said.

"Don't have a compass." Duo returned.

"Then use the sun or stars idiot." Wufei sighed exasperatedly.

"You can't always be sure with those methods." Duo shot back.

"Admit it you're just lousy navigating without a compass." Wufei smirked.

"I have a compass." Harry decided to interrupt the both before it got ugly. "Well, sort of anyway." He shrugged.

He fished out his wand from his pocket.

"Hey, I'd totally forgotten about that!" Duo crowed excitedly.

Harry gave a small smile. He placed the wand in his right palm and enjoyed the soothing feeling it did on direct contact with his skin.

"We could use this, I'm fairly certain that it's always correct, so.... Point me!" He said and the wand twisted around to point in between Heero and Wufei past them into the tree lines. "North." He simply said and made it clearer by pointing a finger in the same direction.

"It works as a compass?" Heero asked with interest.

"Yes, came quite in handy when I was in this labyrinth in third year." Harry answered and gripped his wand again.

"Guess that solves that problem!" Duo said pleased and flashed Harry a bright encouraging smile.

"You know of any other useful, spells?" Heero asked, hesitating the smallest at the last word.

Harry blinked surprised at the sudden welcoming of magic using and could only explain it as Heero finally starting to opening up to it.

"Uhm, let me think." He said.

Harry was more of a doer than a thinker really and when asked about different spells it took him a while to pick out them. Hermione was better at this; knowing the characteristics of various spells, how to use them properly and in what different ways. Harry more often than not thought of spells unconsciously to use when he was in danger and it had worked fine so far. Well, he'd had his mishaps now and then but nothing was foolproof really.

"Do you mean spells like the 'Point Me' spell, I suppose supportive ones, or others more useful in battle?" Harry asked after a moment.

The dark haired agent cast a short glance in his partner's direction and they seemed to come to an understanding. He turned back to the raven haired.

"Both. What kind of defensive spells are there?"

Harry searched his head for all the spells he knew and thought that they could use. The 'Expelliarmus' spell, Harry's favorite you could say, wasn't really useful here right, or was it? It was used to disarm another wizard of his wand, sending it flying away but hadn't it pushed the wizard too at some occasions?

"Well, there's 'Expelliarmus', a disarming spell, 'Protego', a protection spell, there's a variation of it for protecting a certain area too. Uh, 'Cave Inimicum' another protection spell for keeping enemies out of an enclosure, me and my friends used it a lot on our campsite during the war when we were on the run." He paused and told them of a few others of similar character.

"We could really use some of those, don't you think?" Duo said at the end of explanation and aimed the question at the others.

"Would you?" Heero motioned at Harry as in requesting but the tone he was using was more of an order really.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Harry replied.

Heero had showed this side on many occurrences and he was a person of authority that just demanded people to listen to him and do what he told them to. Somehow it felt nice not being the one doing the ordering all the time and let someone else take that responsibility for once. Having said that Harry wasn't that fond of being ordered around all the same and it would depend on the nature of the request if he'd do it or not in the end. This one though he had no problem fulfilling.

He stood up and couldn't help feeling very silly when he held out his wand; the others' eyes fixed on him. He'd never gotten these looks since his days teaching the students in Dumbledore's Army and it was with a slightly nostalgic feeling he got from the attention. There was an excited look on Duo's face but he should've expected that, Heero along with Wufei observed with matching calculating looks, probably storing the information away in their minds for later use, while Quatre was interested but polite about it and Trowa watched him with open interest. You could almost say a short amount of expectation was mixed into his features but Harry thought he might be seeing things from how those eyes made his stomach make little flip-flops of anticipation.

He realized that he looked forward to showing Trowa some more magic as he was so proud of his magic. It had been his long sought escape from the Dursleys and being 'just Harry' to the outside world. It had made him someone besides 'boy' and 'freak', and made him into a person with significance to others, although it might have been too much in some respects, as in his fame and everything along with that.

Well, let's get on with it then, he thought and moved his hand on the Holly wood for better grip.

A few well placed strokes and swings later of the wand; some uttered words in a strong voice and the area became enveloped by a silvery white wall, which flickered for a few seconds before disappearing. The group watched it appear and go invisible with great interest, before focusing their eyes back on Harry as the raven haired male took a seat again. He fingered the wand in his hand but didn't put it back into his pocket.

"So…is it secure now?" Duo asked a bit uncertainly as he reached out with a hand to feel the air behind him.

His hand didn't come into contact with anything and his eyebrows scrunched together.

Harry watched the other's actions calmly.

"It's there alright."He said. "No one will be able to enter this area now, mind you though, that includes us too." Harry warned them. "If you step out of this enclosure you'll find this place completely empty of any traces of the others, though we'll be able to see you so I guess I could always just take down the wards and redo them when it's needed. It's tiring doing them over and over again though so…" He broke off into an involuntary yawn.

It didn't go unnoticed and the auburn haired male reached over to steady his now slightly wobbling form. Harry's previous exhaustion had come back to remind them that he hadn't regained all of his strength just yet.

"You're still tired from before. You better lay down for some more rest." Trowa said gently.

He eased Harry down to the ground; pushing the bag under his head while doing so and ignored Harry's feeble protests. The raven haired, despite unwilling at first, seemed to slump as soon as his head touched the makeshift pillow and his eyes began to grow heavy. He must have been really tired because he sooner than later fell into a deep sleep; the soft murmurs of his companions slowly tuning out until he could hear nothing more.

~*~

In a beige colored waiting room of some sort of establishment, the location holds no importance; an old and weathered TV announced the recent news to the few persons spread out throughout the room. What appeared to be a graying old man was the only one who raised his eyes to watch the newscast for lack of anything else to do. The magazines placed haphazardly on the small table in the middle of the room were old ones that he had read numerous times over and over again during his many visits. Some were even turning yellow in the edges with age and use.

The old man had trouble seeing the young woman on the display clearly, which was to blame for the poor reception and dusty surface. The sound was hacky at times and the voice had a buzzing sound to it that made the young woman sound more like an old woman with a serious lung condition.

"…-er to other news." The woman disappeared from view and a young male dressed in an immaculate suit came into view instead.

This one didn't sound any better.

"Endina Engineering was proud to report another successful project today that will make travelling with space shuttles even easier than before. New designs of both exterior and interior was proved superior to that of the previous design and will soon be introduced to the general public with the beginning of the next month. The company has further more confirmed that it will be expanding its business with begin projects in areas outside of transportation such as colony maintenance machinery. That was the end of the news for this time. Will we have sunny week Taylor?" The man finished with a white smile and handed over the weather reporter and the recent weather forecast.

The old man snorted, coughed and abandoned the TV again. They were never right about the weather anyway so why bother watching it.

The door into the waiting area opened to reveal a middle aged woman dressed in white holding a clipboard. She took a look at her papers before looking into the room expectantly.

"Mr. Myers?" She called with a smile.

"Yes, yes…" The old man grumbled and heaved himself out if his seat with much effort.

He limped across the floor, coughing here and there, before he was at the door. He glared at her, grumbling in complaint of all sorts of things between heaven and earth, and even a little bit of down below.

"This way please." She said pleasantly, not the least bit perturbed by the pure gruffness of the old man.

The door closed softly behind the pair and the remaining inhabitants of the room went back to silently watching the walls or flipping through one of the old yellowing magazines.

~*~

From a penthouse you could overlook the dwindling city below; the lights that shone and flashed from the other buildings and the traffic rushing past in never ending streams. A car horn's honking carried over the loud noises coming from cars, human voices and the distinctive noises that belonged to a city of this magnitude.

The picture changed from the city lights to show the interior of said penthouse, a fashionable and highly stylish home were on display. You had to concentrate really hard to see any signs of anyone actually living there, although a blouse thrown over one of the couches would alert you that it at least were not completely deserted.

A low moan echoed in the in the space coming from the bedroom and you were slowly drawn to the sound. What sounded like a feminine scream of pleasure erupted from within and the slow irregular breathing. Fabrics rustled and feet padded on the carpeted floor as the form of a young man appeared in the doorway, dressed in only black silken bathrobe.

The man flicked his hair form his face as he walked across what must have been the living room to the kitchen corner. Forgotten on the kitchen bench stood two champagne glasses and a near empty bottle which the man pointedly ignored and fetched cup from one of the glass cupboards instead. He poured himself a liberal amount of the pitch black fluid and swallowed half the cup in one go; not caring for how it burned his tongue and throat on its descent. Rather he relished in the scolding sensation as it made him feel all the more alive and that was how he lived. How he made up his lifestyle picking up the one after the other, enjoying the body warmth of beautiful strangers and dominating them.

Dark eyes watched the city skyline outside with emotions hidden behind the smoke in them and he felt himself revel in himself. He was at the peak of his life, everything was going as he wanted it do and everyone was bowing down to his every whim no matter how outrageous. No matter how cold or humiliating for that fact too.

He laughed darkly to himself and it was a sound far from his passion filled throes from before; which reminded him. He would have to have the guards come and fetch that whore sleeping in his bed and the bed sheets changed. They were never good for anything else than bodily pleasure anyway, he thought with a disgusted snort.

The guards were called on and he calmly stood to the side, still watching the world outside the window, as loud protests burst from the female when she dragged by her hands out of the penthouse. She begged at him to explain why he was doing this and at receiving no reply adopted her true face, changing her tactics and threw vicious insults his way instead.

He merely ignored her as nothing like an insect that was being removed from his presence. He'd only played along with her to get what he wanted, a short moment of heat and release and nothing more.

Never more to him. It never was and never would.

Myler Endina was a man with clear goals and he expected them all to be fulfilled in due time. People needed to learn that he was not only his father's son and lucky heir, for it was nothing about his success that was considered lucky. Gregory Endina had been a petty and incompetent businessman; only able to keep his company alive by the many advisors he had employed, but then it was still barely the company had stayed alive.

It was only after the sudden death of his father and the change of presidency had the company begun to see brighter days under the leadership of the late owner's son.

People praised his brilliance for bringing a dying company to life again and the sought him out like starved wolves drawn to fresh flesh and blood; a perfect metaphor for the many men making up the staff at Endina Engineering. But let their greed drive them for now. Human greed was easy enough to control when you understood it and how to use it to your advantage. Mix in a little fear and you had a human being completely under you control; ready at your every beck and call.

A calloused hand was placed softly against the wall sized window; reflecting the lone man's reflection on its surface. Dark orbs glinted off the glass and long fingers grazed along the coolness beneath the skin.

A content and malevolent smile played on thin lips; cold eyes leaving a silent warning to the world outside and beneath the grasp of the owner's bare hand.

**AN:** Enter the villain! I don't know if I made him sound evil enough…oh well. I hope you liked this new chapter. I just realized that with where this story is going and the plans I have for it…it's going to be a loooong story. . Seriously, it could easily be another ten or so chapters more to this if I let it do what it wants! On the other hand, maybe I need to blame that on myself for moving along the plot so slowly… Ugh, anyway. Until next time dearies! /Lin


	13. Chapter Twelve Confused Understandings

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They all belong to their respective owner and studio, J. K. Rowling and Sunrise. However I claim ownership over a few OC's and any similarities these may have to other works are completely accidental and unintentional from my part.

**Summary: HP/GW Crossover. SLASH. **No longer a lost and hunted teenager; Harry Potter has grown into a young man attending the University of Cambridge in England. He expects to live out the rest of his life like any other person, peacefully. However that is soon going to change. But will it be for the better or the worse?

**Pairings: **Harry/Trowa/Harry, Ron/Hermione, OC/OC.

**Warnings: **Well, first of all there is **SLASH** in this story so if you don't like that then don't read there's anyone affiliated with Cambridge University I would like to ask in beforehand to not be irritated at any facts I get wrong or misinterpret. Please see it as the free artistic will of a poor author. Nothing explicit or anything of that sort yet. I do beg for forgiveness for any inaccuracies concerning different facts though when it comes to both fandoms.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys… I know, I know. It's been like, what? Ages? Since I last updated, and I'm sorry about that. I've been too busy with school and passing my courses. I try to write every now and then but it's not easy finding the time to do that. I managed to get some today, though, and finish this chapter. Only read it through once so there might be errors here and there. Despite that, I hope it'll be to your satisfaction.

**Extra AN:** It finally let me upload the chapter! So here it is. :heaves a sigh:

I Make my Own Story

Chapter 12

~*~

"It is one thing to show a man that he is in error, and another to put him in possession of truth."

John Locke, 1690 - Essay concerning Human Understanding.

~*~

The night swept silently down on the company camped out in the small forest room. The darkening sky stretching out above them, the stars spread out like tiny bits of sand haphazardly thrown out into the vault of the sky.

They had all retired for some well deserved sleep soon after Harry had surrendered to the sand man, though not before agreeing upon who would take the first guard shift. Even with Harry's reassurances, that it wasn't really necessary, Heero felt it prudent. That was how he, and they, was trained. They didn't bother adding the raven haired into the calculation, since it had been apparent the young male would not be up to it, out like a light as he was. A slurred protest being the last thing coming from him before sleep took him. Out of everyone there he needed to rest the most. Harry, whether some of them were a bit uneasy about it, acted as their advantage during the escape from their assailants. Both Wufei and Heero accepted the fact, one of them grudgingly. They all, willingly and unwillingly, acknowledged that Harry's, so called, magic was useful. At least that's what it had proved itself to be from what they've seen so far. Heero himself wouldn't hesitate using it to their fullest advantage either. Getting out of this mess and to safety was top priority.

When morning came they were quick to pack everything down and get on with their trek. Harry led the way with his wand, taking the opposite direction, south, of where it was pointing, while veering a bit west. Hopefully they were making their way toward Madrid, Spain, and judging from the position of the sun they seemed to be going in somewhat the right direction according to Wufei. That was assuming though that they hadn't 'landed' that far away from the safe house.

They struck upon a village four hours into their journey, Harry feeling the fatigue creeping up on him again, and it was decided that both Heero and Duo would enter the village to see if they couldn't find themselves some sort of transportation to ease and hasten their journey. Half an hour later they could see the two males come driving down in an old worn Volkswagen with a proudly grinning Duo at the wheel. The two had managed to get their hands on an old van that belonged to an aged farmer, on the condition that they were able to get it to work again. The old man had been so impressed with Duo's prowess, that he had even offered them a full tank of gas as a reward for getting the old piece of junk running again. Adding to that a somewhat dated, but hopefully reasonably accurate, map they had found and bought from the local store, they were now able to locate themselves to somewhere in the southeast of France, with some extra help from the farmer as to the roundabout location of the village on the map. Apparently it was too small for the cartographer to bother putting it on the map.

The youths climbed into the now crowded van and prepared themselves for the still long journey they had in front of themselves. Sitting in the middle back seat Harry watched the sandy road stretching out from the reach of the car's headlights into the black night. They'd been on the road for quite some time now. In the driver's seat Duo yawned lengthily and tapped the steering wheel, humming a low tune under his breath. To his right Heero sat also staring out into the pitch black darkness that stretched outside the light's range.

The male drew out the small map, the paper rustling with use and he squinted lightly at it, trying to make out the contours and lines through the dark. A small point of light against the yellowed paper, after a faint whisper, made the letters much clearer to see. Heero turned his head with a blank stare at the raven haired leaning slightly over the front seat, his wand poised to the side of the agent with the tip glowing faintly. Harry blinked at the male with a questioning look. The dark haired male eventually gave an, what must have been, appreciative nod before going back to studying the map. Harry gave a small smile in return. A small step, but a step still.

"Tired?" Harry asked quietly when Duo yawned for the umpteenth time.

The braided male flashed a reassuring smile fleetingly into the rearview mirror.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just, stiff." He rolled one of his shoulders, there was another yawn and he added. "And bored. How are the others?" He glanced fleetingly to behind Harry.

Harry turned around at the other occupants of the vehicle. Trowa and Quatre were on either side of him leaning onto the walls of the van for support in their rest, while Wufei was taking his turn lying on his side in the far backseat.

"Still sleeping." Harry said and directed his eyes back to the front.

"You should too." Duo retorted.

The raven haired frowned.

"I've had more than enough sleep since you left me out of taking a shift. Again."Harry murmured petulantly, earning himself an amused look from their driver.

"Well, you certainly needed it. You looked dead to the world, snoring louder than a Gundam going through the atmosphere." Duo grinned mischievously.

"I do not snore!" Harry hissed lowly in consideration of the sleeping occupants.

"You do to!" Duo said with confidence, less considerate of the level of his voice. "Doesn't he Heero?" He threw to his neighbor.

Heero was silent for a moment, seemingly ignoring them while inspecting the map, before he replied.

"Hn." It came out sounding neutral but there was a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as he said this.

"See?"

Duo snickered at the mildly offended expression on Harry's face, who huffed, choosing to ignore the other as punishment for his teasing.

Heero rolled up the map and put it away in the passenger compartment.

"Thank you." He said, going back to watching the blackness outside.

Harry blinked once, before retracting his wand, putting out the light and placing his wand back into his pocket.

"No problem." He murmured and leaned back into his seat.

The car went silent except for the dulled noises of wheels upon gravel and the low thrumming of the engine. Harry felt his eyes grew heavy despite his earlier comment, nearly nodding off twice before the light rocking of the van lulled him to sleep.

He woke up feeling warm and comfortable. His head lay resting on something firm but soft and he snuggled closer into it seeking out that wonderful warmth. His hand sneaked up to lie across what he thought was his pillow, rubbing his cheek lightly against the fabric and sighing contentedly when something stroked his hair. He frowned at the muffled noises that threatened his sleep; piercing through his now half-asleep state and bringing him unwillingly back from the land of dreams. And such a good dream he'd had too!

He'd been back at the university and in class listening to the professor's lecture. Sitting beside Harry, with his deep forest eyes concentrated on the raven haired, had been Trowa not paying any attention at all to the lecture or anything else except for Harry. He'd been delighted when Trowa had reached a hand over his, clutching it firmly in his slightly larger hand, then leaning in, uncaring of the students around them, to place a tender kiss first to the corner of his mouth then squarely on the lips. Trowa had then pulled away with a small, almost mysterious, smile before his face blurred out, the surroundings melting together into whiteness.

One emerald eye slit open, blinking once before both eyes opened slowly. There was confusion in them at first when he looked into grey. Since when did his bedroom have grey walls? Harry thought before insight of his situation came and he realized that he was staring into the back of the front seat of their car. The muffled noises he was now able to identify as snickering and he turned himself around onto his back.

"What?" He mumbled tiredly, rubbing a hand lazily to get rid of the last bit of sleep in his eyes.

"Morning sleepy-head." A sniggering Duo said.

"Morning…" He said, propping himself up from where he'd been lying down on the seat.

This time around instead of driving Duo was sitting in the back seat, leaning on the top part looking down on him, while Heero sat beside the braided male, apparently gazing at the scenery.

"Did you sleep well?" Trowa's voice said from behind him.

Harry turned around, moss green meeting his. He saw the auburn haired male sitting at the end of their seat while one of his hands rested against a knee. Harry was suddenly awkwardly aware that what he'd thought was his pillow, actually had been the man's lap. He felt his cheeks heat up when he connected the stroking on his head to Trowa and that Harry had unconsciously been grasping onto the other's thigh. This had, of course, not gone unnoticed by the rest of the passengers. He averted his eyes, trying to act nonchalant about it but it was obvious his blush was still visible if you were to trust the Duo's grin.

Harry couldn't help feeling a small amount of frustration over the situation.

The two of them, Trowa and Harry, hadn't had the opportunity to talk properly about what happened between them earlier, the others interrupting them before they could and the close quarters also interfering with that. Harry was feeling anxious, thoughts running wild in his head, and wondering what Trowa would say when they were left alone again. Or do, for that matter. Even though Trowa had been the one who initiated it, he didn't know _why_ he had done it. What was the meaning of it? Did it mean anything? Dare he hope, even while thinking it incredulous, that Trowa fancied him despite him being a bloke? He wasn't sure though if he felt brave enough to find out the answer to that, Gryffindor or not feelings and emotions had never been his forte. Not sure if he was ready or prepared to face the questions towards his own sexuality.

"Yeah." He answered, pulling away and propping his arm against the car window, resting his chin in his hand, eyes glued to passing trees. He hid the redness of his face as well as he could beneath the fall of his bangs, angling it away from the others. He was well aware of the eyes nearly burning into him with a calm intensity.

Wufei had taken up the driver's seat while Quatre navigated. At the moment the sun hid behind some clouds, peaking out at the landscape here and there. In the back seat Duo went back to his content humming of that same melody from last night, but other than that it was mostly quiet inside the vehicle.

Harry's eyes trailed over the small hills passing slowly by and he shifted slightly at the feeling of eyes on him. In his peripheral vision he could see Trowa still observing him, not doing anything besides that actually, but that look, that look held something that made his insides jump with a mix of emotions, nervousness and exhilaration being the more prominent ones. Expectation is what he felt, expectation of what Trowa would possibly do the next time they were alone again.

He swallowed and stubbornly focused on the hills again. Trying to ignore the small shivers tumbling around inside.

~*~

"Oi! Ron!"

Ron looked up from where he'd been removing and placing the new batch of Giggle gums from their boxes and onto the shelf.

"What is it George?" He said, seeing his older brother come walking towards him from the back of the store.

It was the hour before opening and he needed to get all these merchandise unpacked before that. It would take longer since George was, conveniently, making himself occupied with other things, or so he said.

"Have you seen those small, blue boxes?" George asked, making small hand gestures while he said this to show the approximate size if the things in question.

Ron scrunched his eyebrows together, not remembering seeing anything that fit the vague description.

"What small blue boxes?"

"Didn't I tell you?" George sounded rightly surprised at first before smiling excitedly. "They're a new invention I came up with last night. I have very high hopes for these. Every witch and wizard will want to have one for sure! Thought I left them out here in the store somewhere though…" He trailed off and lifted a strange looking cylinder thing, that quacked, and peering under it. Coming up empty he sighed and hefted his hands on his hips. "Darn it…Where can they be? I haven't even tested them thoroughly yet." He murmured as an afterthought.

The younger redhead frowned unsurely, said frown turning disbelieving through his next sentence.

"Don't tell me you've left untested products lying around in the shop? Where any customer for that matter may accidently find them?"

George hesitated for a few seconds, thinking it through, before smiling sheepishly.

"…Yes?"

Ron shook his head. He deposited the last pack of gums he had in his hand with the rest on the shelf.

"I'll help you look." He sighed tiredly.

"Thanks Ronniekins!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Sure, Ronnie."

Ron grumbled under his breath. It might be for the sake of keeping a closer eye on George for the family, but that didn't mean he liked to be called by the twins' old childhood nickname for him.

"How's Harry?" George asked suddenly while they were in the process of lifting things and looking under various tables.

Ron halted for a short moment.

"Last I heard of him he was fine. Studies going fine." He said and sneezed when some dust got up his nose.

"I still can't understand why he would want to spend even more time in school than he really has to." George said with an exaggerated shiver.

"It's what he wants I suppose." Ron said offhandedly. "Hermione must have rubbed off on him."

"Surprisingly. Ron, how could you let him surrender to their evil clutches! I'm very much disappointed in you." He said with a sorrowful shake of the head.

"Ha ha, that's hilarious George. It's not like you did anything to stop him yourself if you're so concerned with Harry's aim for higher education." Ron said, throwing his brother a look.

"I admit it, I am ashamed to say that I wasn't there to do anything about it at the time, busy genius and all that you know, but you're his best friend. You have a responsibility as such!"

"Responsibility, huh?" Ron said with a wistful look. "He's had enough of responsibility, I imagine."He muttered.

George quieted down without offering a reply, smile dimmed.

They went back to searching, spending over an hour looking for the elusive small blue boxes and nearly giving up opening time drew near. As George was in the middle of pulling out some drawers, there was at the same time a miniature explosion in the other end of the shop. Blue smoke began billowing out from the opening of a cupboard and the youngest Weasley was seen fighting his way out of it, waving his hands about to clear the smoke and coughing harshly.

"George!" He let out, tears already forming in his eyes.

George came over but kept a safe distance from the smoke.

"You found them!" He exclaimed with a pleased grin and added. "It seems they work too. Excellent! I'll put them out for sale as soon as I've produced another batch."

"You've invented a smoke bomb that lets out blue smoke?" Ron coughed, while he held his hand to his mouth to prevent any more smoke to enter his lungs as he made his way over to his brother. "Not the most inventive invention." He pointed out.

George gave a small wave of his wand and the smoke stopped spreading while another flick of the wood made it disappear.

"That's not all it does." He said with a knowing grin directed towards Ron.

George's eye took in Ron's appearance with clear shown amusement that made Ron stop coughing, despite the irritation in his throat, as worry began showing in his face. Ron removed his hand from his mouth, afraid of what he would find and immediately wished he hadn't. His eyes bulged when he got a good look at the small body part.

"I'm blue! I'm seriously blue!" He shouted hysterically, then, turning to George, angrily. "George! What did you do?!"

The other red head was by this time already bent over, clutching at his sides and laughing for all he was worth while his poor little brother had a minor attack of hysterics.

~*~

Closing the door behind her, Hermione looked up and stopped short when she spotted her, blue(?!), boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table. The redhead was grumbling and making strange movements with his hands, tugging at his hair every now and then before he noticed her.

"Hermione!" He immediately called and rose to his feet, hurrying over to her. "You've got to do something about this! I can't go walking around like _this_, it was enough that I was made the laughing stock at the shop today since George said he didn't know how to cancel the effects but please you've got to do something about this. Even my hair is blue for Merlin's sake! And I mean _all_ of it." He added with a horrified look.

There was a moment of silence after that as Hermione took a few deep breaths while she got over the quite sudden image shock. Ron really was almost completely blue, everything except for his clothing, strangely enough, his eyes and insides it seemed judging from his eyes and mouth.

"I suppose George has something to do about this." She said slowly. "One of his new inventions?"

"Hermione! I can't go around walking like this! I'll be made the laughing stock of the whole wizarding world!"

"Yes, alright! No need to shout. Just let me get my coat off first."

Ron sat down again; twisting his hands in front of him and eyes scrunched together in misery.

"Have you tried to remove it yourself?" She asked as she fished out the documents she'd gotten from the ministry.

"Of course I have! Nothing worked and I was about to try another scouring charm just before you got here."

"I'd doubt you'd get anything except raw skin if you used that." She replied dryly. "I'll go look in my books later on. Perhaps it will wear off with time."

"How long is that?"

"I don't know, no more than a few days I think."

"You think?"

Ron appeared horrified at the prospect of going around looking like that for days.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you've seen Hedwig." She continued without further ado. "I have something I want her to bring to Harry."

Meanwhile Ron was doing his best not to look down at his hands, rolling and pulling down his sleeves as far as they could go to cover them. He shook his head negative and Hermione left him to go look for the white owl in the small tower where they housed their own two owls. 'Really', she thought as she heard Ron's continuous low moaning sounds in the background, 'it's not like it's going to be permanent, I think.'

~*~

The day was well into the late afternoon before they decided to stop for a short toilet break.

Harry walked out of the woods, stopping to look up into sky, enjoying his free mobility before he had to climb into the car again. A lone bird soared in the sky and he smiled nostalgically, remembering his broom tucked safely away in a hidden closet in his apartment. What he wouldn't give for even a few minutes of airtime and the glorious feeling of air against his face and hair.

While still caught in the memory, he blinked when the bird drew nearer and he thought himself recognizing the bird, or rather owl, in question.

"Hedwig?" He said, catching the others' attention. The owl hooted. "Hedwig!"

Holding out an arm the snowy white owl landed effortlessly, wings fluttering briefly to find the right balance and clutched its talons carefully around his wrist to keep from falling off.

"What the- Is that an owl?" Duo said disbelievingly.

Harry looked startled for a short moment before smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head with his free hand. The surprised and dubious looks from some was a silent invitation for an explanation.

"This is Hedwig," Harry said, and a few seconds later added. "She's my owl." Hedwig hooted proudly, straightening herself and looking almost regal in her position.

"You own… an owl?" Duo asked unsurely, throwing glances between him and Hedwig every now and then.

"I've had her ever since I was eleven." Harry smiled fondly at the bird, scratching the bird and letting her nibble on his finger before he noticed the envelope attached to her leg.

"Who delivers letters?"

"Who sent me a letter?" He questioned and the owl took this as her opportunity to hold out her leg towards Harry.

Getting the string keeping the letter in place to loosen however proved difficult with just one hand to work with. Though before he was able to grow annoyed with his failed attempts a pair of hands reached out and easily enough untied the string. The bird made no attempts at protests as Trowa detached the letter and handed it over to Harry who gave a grateful smile in return.

"Thanks. You wouldn't mind taking Hedwig for a second? She seems comfortable enough with you." Harry said.

"Not at all." Trowa said and held out an arm for the owl to hop over too.

The owl eyed Trowa for a few short seconds before switching places between from the other to the other male's arm.

"What is it?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know," Harry said while gently ripping the letter open and shaking out the contents.

Two pieces of folded parchment dropped out into his hand. He caught the Ministry seal on of them and frowned, reading the first lines before his eyes widened and he hurriedly took out the other and read it. A small smile started out that grew bigger as he finished the letter.

"It's from Hermione, one of my best friends, and she's sent us a consent form. She must have immediately looked into it after I mentioned you guys to her."

"What is this consent form?" Heero asked, coming up to stand beside Harry.

The parchment was handed over to the Japanese agent with a single expectant look and cobalt blue eyes quickly took in the contents of it.

"Simply put, it's a document that will make sure that you won't get into any trouble knowing about magic. The ministry won't be able to do anything to you since you're, sort of, under the protection of the wizard, me, who applied and filed the permit."

"Nice!" Duo cheered.

"That is convenient." Quatre agreed.

"I just need your signatures to make the contract valid."

"Contract?" The Chinese agent asked dubiously.

"Well, 'while it allows you to know about wizards and such, it also demands a binding promise that you won't spread or speak of the knowledge to other people that don't belong to the magical community.' Or so it says in Hermione's letter." Harry read from the slip of paper he still had in his hand.

"Understandable." Trowa said.

"You're saying we can't inform our superior?" Heero questioned, eyes still glued on the document probably checking for any hidden conditions or the like.

"Unless she already knows about it, no."

"Already knows about it?" Quatre asked.

"I told you most of the higher ups knew about us didn't I? Though I'm unsure if the head of the Preventers is included, it's still a possibility." The raven haired shrugged.

"Hn."

"Heero?" Wufei called.

Heero finished his scrutiny of the document and gave a small nod.

"I find no problems with this contract." He stated calmly.

"I could have it sent with Hedwig right away." Harry offered, glad that they weren't making a big fuss about it.

"Of course." Quatre said with a smile, then he frowned slightly. "Does anyone have a pen?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Duo crowed proudly, digging around in his bag and ripping out a rugged looking ballpoint pen.

"Why would you have a pen?" Wufei asked.

"Okay, let us sign then." Quatre interrupted, taking the pen from a pouting Duo. "Where do you want our signatures?"

"Uh…" Harry walked over to peer at the parchment before searching Hermione's letter and then pointing it out. "You guys should put yours here… while I put mine, over here as I'm the applicant." Harry explained slowly.

The pilots each added their signatures, Harry scribbling down his before taking Hedwig from Trowa so the tall male could do the same.

He accepted the folded parchment that Heero had put back into the envelope and with the help of Trowa they tied it back onto Hedwig's outstretched leg.

"Alright girl, you take this back to Hermione." Harry said to the bird before heaving his arm into the air to give her an extra push.

The owl circled and hooted at them once before flying off into the same direction she came in.

"Will she be alright?" Trowa asked, eyes still trailing the bird's flight.

Harry had a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure, she will be fine."

Meanwhile the other guys were already on their way back to the van as Duo turned around and called to them.

"Hey guys! Hurry up we're leaving!"

"Coming!" Harry called back.

The two males soon joined the others and they were off again on the rocky and bumpy road.

~*~

The whining of a door opening alerted the occupant of the room of the two new stepping into the small room. The room itself was sparsely furnished with only the necessary items; a chair, a desk with a small lamp. A much larger lamp stood to light up one of the walls where a huge board of various articles were hung. The most prominent was the six photos to one side and a large map of the world where several locations had already been marked out with several multi-colored pins.

A tall man stood appraising the map with an indistinctive eye when the two people came into the room. He eyed the man and woman, prompting them to report what they had found out.

The man stole one look at his partner before she stepped forward.

"Nothing to report, sir." She said.

"Nothing?" Repeated the man, hand to his chin.

The room descended into silence but the pair didn't make a move to leave.

"I see." He finally continued. "Well, I only had minor suspicions but it never hurts to be thorough." He murmured, more to himself than really aiming it to the other two people. "So he doesn't have any old connections to that pilot."

He averted his eyes back to the map, eyes seeming to stray towards the European continent.

"It seems our forces were unable to capture and dispose of our little pilots." He said calmly.

The pair tensed.

The man whirled around and threw with one hand most of the contents on the desk to the floor with a vicious growl. It looked for one second that he was going to grab and smash the lamp into the floor as well when he seemed to reign himself in before doing so.

He breathed heavily.

The woman slowly and hesitantly moved closer to the older man.

"Damian…" She tried carefully.

Shaking his head lightly, shoving his demons away for the time being, Damian focused his dark, nearly black eyes at the woman and held hers for a moment. The seconds ticked by and he appeared calmer now after that show of emotions. Something he only let show for these particular two whom he'd known and taken care of since they were ten years old, himself being only fourteen at the time. He'd picked them off the streets where they'd been abandoned by their parents and chased away by the local gang.

"I'm fine." He said, lowering his head into his hand. "I'm fine..." He repeated.

He rose to his full height again, shedding any of the weakness he'd been showing earlier.

"We have new orders." He said.

The woman frowned at this but held her tongue, the other man with her looking bothered for a short moment before wiping it off his face.

Damian moved to the map, picking up a pin as he went and drove it harshly into the wall.

"We strike here next." He said and their eyes followed his arm to the point where the pin had sat.

"There?" The man questioned, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, any problem with that." Damian bit back.

"No, sir." The shorter male bowed his head.

Dark eyes went back to observing the large map, effectively dismissing the two and they left the room shortly after that.

~*~

Harry and the others weren't met with many other happenings or problems during the rest of the long trip, only stopping to refill the gas tank, picking up some fresh food for variation, water for parched throats and for toilet breaks.

During one of these breaks he excused himself, wanting some alone time to try and give his thoughts some rest and peace. He politely declined Duo's and Quatre's offer for company saying he wouldn't stray far and stay within earshot from them.

The small forest they'd stopped by didn't have many trees but lots of bushes that made out most of the vegetation. He ended up leaning against a wide tree, hiding himself from any views and closing his eyes, feeling the stray gusts of wind against his face that found their way through the forest.

Confusion.

He supposed and then acknowledged that he was feeling confused towards the concept of being romantically, and intimately he added with a small blush, involved with another male. The idea was foreign to him. Not that he was totally oblivious to the fact of same gender couples, just that he hadn't, to his knowledge, met another guy before that liked guys.

As it was he was a complete beginner with nothing to lean upon for support. It wasn't like he could go and ask Trowa now was it, without turning beet red in the process, when said male was the one person responsible for his doubt and questions. He didn't feel comfortable enough talking about it to anyone of Trowa's friends either.

He wasn't going anywhere with this, he realized, when he yet again came up short and thoughts only more jumbled than they had been before. What was that that Hermione had said once after Sirius's death? Oh yes. He needed to confront his feelings before they consumed him.

At the sudden noise of brushing leaves and twigs he jumped off the tree trunk, reaching for his wand and stopping when he saw who it was.

"Trowa." He breathed, returning the wand to his pocket.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Trowa said when he came into view. "I didn't see you at first." He added with a small quirk to his lips.

That was the point, Harry thought, as his eyes were unconsciously drawn to those lips. Averting them as soon as he caught himself doing it.

Light footsteps alerted him to Trowa's approaching form but he couldn't decide whether to stay in his place or follow his small urge to flee, whatever he was supposed to be fleeing from though was unsure.

"Is something wrong?" Trowa's slightly concerned voice brought his eyes back up.

"Wrong?" He asked, eyebrows bunching together in confusion, before they smoothed out into a small frown and he ducked his head again.

"Nothing's wrong." He mumbled.

"You're a bad liar."

Harry flinched but kept his head down, pressing himself tighter against the tree.

"Tell me." Trowa insisted at his silence.

"I don't even know myself." Harry muttered.

"Is it the kiss?"

He flinched again, feeling the now familiar warmth spreading in his body and the close proximity between him and Trowa didn't help either.

"I was completely sincere in my actions, then and now." Trowa's voice was steady and warm.

Harry's body tingled at the confession.

"Are you…?" Trowa's hesitant, almost uncertain; voice broke through the haze that had been building in Harry's head. "I thought you enjoyed it too, but if not, I apologize."

"What?" Harry twisted his head to stare stunned at Trowa.

What did he just say? Apologize?

Trowa seemed to battle what looked like a pained, hurt, expression from slipping onto his face.

"If I have interpreted your feelings," He frowned ever so lightly. "Towards me wrong then I apologize and promise I won't approach you again."

Harry kept staring at the taller male, the words slowly making their way through into his brain, and when the words connected he felt a painful tug inside. It prompted him to reach out a hand to clutch tightly around Trowa's wrist as the other made to leave.

"No, it's not that!" He let out, and rushed to say before he lost his nerve or lose the opportunity to ever do so again. "I-I do like you, but I was unsure if you were interested, you know, liked me too…" He struggled to say and stopped as those brilliant moss green eyes pierced into his, striking him, pain exchanging for hope in their depths. "…even though I'm a bloke…" he finished lamely, at a loss as to what to do next.

Understanding seeped into Trowa's features next and he smiled, larger than any other smile Harry had seen him do ever since he met him that first day, and it was great. That smile was so wonderful he could only keep staring at him and he was only distantly aware of his hand still clutched around Trowa's wrist. A wrist who's owner used it to pull Harry closer, free arm wounding around a thin waist and they stood there. Both keeping a firm hold of the other while they could but gaze at each other.

It was corny, Harry would admit later, how Trowa then quirked a small silly smile when he spoke again.

"You like me?"

"I said that…didn't I?" Harry said, letting out a small nervous laugh.

He couldn't believe he'd actually done that.

"It doesn't matter." Trowa said. "It doesn't matter if you're a _bloke_, a man." He continued, loosening his wrist out of Harry's hold, the smaller letting him and entwining their hands together.

Suddenly he was pushed backwards, his back to the tree trunk, hand around his waist now pressed against his hip and clutched hands besides his surprised face.

"Can I kiss you?" Trowa asked then, already halfway down and head tilted, coming even closer.

Harry could feel the puff of breath against his lips, swallowing, and licked them.

"Definitively."

Trowa closed the remaining distance.

It was good, so good. Maybe he wasn't a fair judge, having close to none experience, but Harry thought Trowa was a terrific kisser. He moaned, startling himself but Trowa pressed further, response a low groan as he delved deeper inside.

Trowa retreated for a few seconds, eyes cloudy, and Harry used his free hand to grasp at the fabric of the man's shirt, pulling him back to him. Urges and newfound desires guided his movements as he, first hesitantly, pressed his tingling lips against warm ones. Before growing bold and searching out the other, then feeling overwhelmed at the pure hotness that met him as he explored Trowa's cavern.

A hand dived into his hair, sliding down behind his ear. He was pulled away, frowning ever so slightly at the loss, breathing deeply. Moss green eyes glinted and bent down. He shivered when something searing hot lapsed onto the side of his throat and he gasped, now clinging onto the shirt in his hand and eyelids closed tightly.

Merlin, this wasn't like anything else he'd experienced before!

Then almost as soon it left his throat, his eyes opening and Trowa's face came into view again.

"They're calling for us…" He said, sounding mildly breathless.

"…what?" Harry asked equally out of breath.

"Duo's coming this way." Trowa continued, stepping away and giving Harry some space.

That got his attention and he pushed himself off the tree, nearly stumbling but was caught by the arm by Trowa.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem." Trowa smiled.

"Hey guys! There you are. What took you so long?" Duo said tripping up to them. "Wufei's about to get a permanent spasm from how his eyebrow's been twitching from annoyance at you taking so long."

He paused, looking from the one to the other before his eyes landed on Harry, and kept them there. Walking up to the raven haired, who threw a questioning glance in the male's direction, he came to a stop in front of the raven haired. Harry dimly noted that they were about the same height before Duo reached a hand out and tapped with his finger lightly against the male's neck.

"You might wanna cover that up, or do something about that if you don't want everyone else knowing about your little rendezvous." Duo said, smiling smugly.

Harry frowned, not getting it at first, but throwing a look at Trowa, who was holding a hand to his mouth seemingly mildly embarrassed, eyes averted, it clicked in his head. He immediately clasped his hand above the area, blushing furiously and stammering while Duo just smirked.

"That works too, but won't that be awkward if Trowa's wants to add another one?"

"Duo." Trowa said sternly, coming to stand nearly in-between the two.

Duo raised his hands.

"Okay, okay. I'll let the guys know you're coming back in a moment." He said while backtracking, still smirking, and then leaving the two alone again.

"You okay?" Trowa asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said hurriedly, not removing his hand and unable to look the man in the eyes.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Being a bad liar." Trowa clarified, turning around and stepping up to him, enveloping the male in a firm hug. "If you're worrying about Duo, don't. He won't tell."

"Ah."

"You're not regretting it are you?"

"Of course not!" Harry protested.

"That's good." Trowa said, smiling and planting a kiss to his forehead.

They took their time, just standing there, Trowa's arms wrapped around his shoulders while he held onto the sides of Trowa's shirt. His forehead resting against the man's chest, trying to hide his blushing face.

**AN:** Really enjoyed writing the last part (for obvious reasons) and even had to restrain myself at some places, so as not to shock poor Harry with too much, too soon. I'll try and work on finishing SC's next chapter this weekend. /Lin


End file.
